The Night Fate Intervened
by CT Twilight Fan
Summary: If love triangles are your thing, then look no further. Join Bella has fate leads her life in a way she never expected as she figures out how to tell Jacob he is not the father of her unborn child. I am not good at summaries so please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: THis is my first fan fiction story and I really am in need of Beta Reader. If any one is interested please let me know. I will try and update at least once a week. I promise if you keep on reading you will like it. There is going to be some interesting things happening in the next few chapters.**

**Bella's POV**

They say everything happens for a reason. Little did I know that something that seemed to be so small would change the course of my entire life.

Jacob and I had just opened up our own little auto – body shop in Forks. Of course things were not off to a good start. Business wasn't coming in as fast as we'd hoped, and with that it seemed that the bills were just starting to pile up even more.

We had just hired Rosalie, but if things did not change soon, we would not be able to keep her on the payroll. This would mean Jacob would be at the shop even more then he already was. This just can't happen. I knew something needed to be done and fast.

On my way home from the shop, I tried thinking of ways to cut back and bring in some extra money. Boy was I getting a headache from all of this. There was no way I would be able to figure this out on my own, so I decided to wait and discuss it with Jacob when he go home for dinner.

As I pulled up to our house, I got this awful feeling that tonight was not going to be a good night. I checked the mail as I was heading into the house, and it seemed like my world was coming to an end. All there was in the mailbox was bills, bills, and more bills. How were we going to pay all of these bills as well as the ones from the shop?

I decided to make one of Jacob's favorite meals, hoping this would make our conversation go smoother. As I heard the truck pull in to the driveway I knew Jacob was home. As the door started to open, I stood up to greet him. "Hey Babe," he said as he came across the room and grabbed my butt as he kissed me. "What's for dinner?"

I told him we were having his favorite, but that I thought we needed to talk for a few minutes. Of course he was not thrilled about this. I told him about some of my concerns with money and all the bills that needed to get paid. As we talked about them, it seemed that Jacob started to get more irritated and louder as our conversation went on. Of course we talked about the cell phone bill. For some reason, this was one of the bills that seemed to be getting out of control and I was not sure why. It to make things more confusing, Jacob was all defensive about it. It almost seemed like he was hiding something from me. He snapped at me and then threw the hospital bill in my face.

"Look at this bill Bella", he said. "This is not in the budget." As I was setting the table, I looked at him and said "you know that wasn't my fault." " You know Bella that just the thing! It's never your fault is it?" " If you weren't so clumsy then maybe we would not have to pay the hospital every other month now would we?"

I could not believe he was putting all of this on me. I could feel the anger coming along with the tears starting to form. Of course I was not going to let him see me cry. I was so mad that I looked at him and said "fine, I guess we will just have to push the wedding back even longer. " Jacob and I have been engaged for the last year and were suppose to be married by now, but something always seemed to cause it to be pushed further back.

The next thing I knew Jacob was heading out the door and all he said was "I am going back to the shop." And with that, I heard the door slam as I watched him walk out.

Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

I told Bella I was going to the shop, but deep down inside I just wanted to see Jessica. She is the one that always knew how to calm me down ager a fight with Bella.

I pulled out my cell and started o text Jessica just to make sure she was home.

_"Hey Babe. I was hoping to come over for a while ." Jake_

_"Is Everything ok? Jess_

_"It's a long story and I just need to see you." Jake_

_"Sure sweetie. I'll be waiting." Jess_

_"Okay be there in a few… love ya" Jake_

The next thing that happened was something I didn't see coming. All of a sudden, I saw the brakes from the car in front of me and before I knew it I rear ended the silver Volvo that obviously stopped without any notice.

Boy was Bella going to flip out. This was definitely going to cause more issues.

As the gentleman stepped out of his car, I started thinking of a way to make this work out for both of us. I decided that I would see if he would let our shop fix his car, free of charge of course. This would prevent any further bills for us and maybe Bella wouldn't have to find out.

After talking with the driver of the other vehicle I hit, we came to an agreement that he would drop the car off to the shop first thing in the morning. We exchanged names and phone numbers and Edward told me he would see me in the morning and the drove off.

I got to Jessica's house and just wanted to forget the whole night. She didn't ask any questions and for the next few hours we didn't do much talking.

At 11:00 p.m., I decided I probably should go home so Bella would not get suspicious. I pulled up to the house and of course all lights were off. At least I would not have to fight anymore tonight with Bella. As soon as I got inside I saw the note on the counter.

_"I'm sleeping in the guest room. Hope you got a lot of work done at the shop." Bella_

Ugh. If I knew she was not going to even sleep with me tonight I would have just stayed with Jessica. I went to bed and fell asleep right away.

**Authors Note: Well I hope it was not that bad of a beginning. Bella is going to meet Edward and Alice in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**I don't own anything with Twilight... Stephanie Meyers gets all the claim with story and characters.**

**I am not sure if you enjoyed the first two chapters, but I promise it will get better. Just give it a try.**

**JPOV**

Of course I woke up feeling like crap. Things with Bella are just getting worse. It seems all we do anymore is fight. I think that is what drove me to Jessica in the first place. There is no fighting when it comes to Jessica and I. As a matter of fact, there is not much of any talking going on.

As I continued getting ready, I thought I would check on Bella. Of course she was still sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb her and I didn't feel like starting the morning off with a fight.

I was hoping that she would sleep long enough that she would not be there when Edward shows up with the car. I was not looking forward to having another fight, especially when she finds out I am doing the work for free.

Even though Rosalie and her are friends, I was sure that I could sweet talk Rose into keeping a secret since her fiancé, Emmett, was a good friend of mine.

As 7:30 a.m. approached I decided I should head to work. Edward would be dropping off the car at 9:00 and I wanted to get some work done before then.

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well due to the fight I had with Jacob. It seems that all we do anymore is fight. I have started rethinking the whole idea of marriage. If this is what my future will be like if I marry Jacob Black then maybe we are not meant to be.

After I showered and got dressed, I headed downstairs. With no surprise, Jacob had already left for work. It seems like he is at the shop more than at home.

As I ate some breakfast I tried looking at the bills again to see if there was a solution to be found. Of course nothing was coming to my mind so I gave up and decided to head to the shop.

It was 8:45 a.m. and I knew that Rosalie would be in and talking with her always made me feel better. Even though her fiancé, Emmett, and Jacob were good friends, I know I could tell Rose anything and she would understand.

I pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to see a silver Volvo that obviously needed some work. Maybe today was going to start to look up after all. We definitely could use the business.

I was so excited to go talk with Jacob that I didn't notice the car jack that was right smack in the middle of the garage. Before I knew what was happening, I could feel myself starting to fall. However, something or someone seemed to brake my fall.

I looked up to see the sexiest man ever looking directly at me as he was still holding me up. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes and his auburn hair was in a disarray. Feeling like my cheeks were ten shades of red, I pulled myself away from him. As our hands touched I felt something I have never felt with Jacob. I was not sure if he felt the electricity between the two of us, so I quickly removed myself from his grip and continued walking into the garage.

As I made my way through the garage, I saw Rosalie and next to her was the tiniest little pixie of a woman I ever saw. Rose made sure to introduce me to Alice Cullen. "Hello Bella, I have heard a lot about you," Alice said. Of course this made me blush for the second time today. As the small talk continued for a few moments, I became aware of who exactly Alice was.

It seems that Jacob had a little bit of an accident last night that he did not seem to mention to me. This was no surprise to me though since we have not been talking about anything lately. It seems that Alice is the sister of Edward Cullen, the gentleman that stopped me from almost breaking my neck. And the car that I saw, the one that was suppose to bring in some money, is the one that Jacob hit.

And to make matters worse, Jacob had promised Edward to fix the car free of charge. Boy was he going to hear about this when we got home. I was fuming and I know that Jacob could tell just from the looks I was getting.

I decided to let it drop for now and made my way back over to where Rosalie and Alice were talking. As I approached the two of them, Alice started talking about this club, in Port Angelos, that her husband, Jasper ,worked out and talked about going out the next night. After listening to both Alice and Rosalie beg for over 10 minutes, I decided that it would be a good idea to get out. Jacob and I have not been out in so long and maybe this is just what we needed.

We all three decided that we would meet up at 10:00 a.m. to go shopping before going out that night. Now this is something I rarely do, but what the heck. It would be nice to hang out with some friends even if it was to go shopping.

As Alice was leaving, I tried not to glance at Edward . I have Jacob and I should not be thinking the things I was about some other guy. As I was waiving to Alice, I noticed Edward looking straight at me and before he left he said, "I guess I will see you tomorrow, Isabella Swan."

I was shocked. How did he even know my name and how did he make it sound so romantic when he said it. I stood there for a few seconds with thoughts of Edward Cullen, until low and behold Jacob came up behind me.

Before walking into the office, I looked at Jacob and said, "we will talk about this later." I shut the office door and tried to get work done. However, it seemed that my thoughts were not into my work, but into Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be when things get a little interesting. Does Jacob go out with the group? I will say that next chapter has more Edward and Bella in it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. It does get better.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I have to apologize because at the end of chapter 3 I said that there would be more of Bella and Edward, however, after I started writing I realized that there needed to be a chapter in between the one I thought was going to be more Bella and Edward. This is going to be a story that Bella and Edward will not be together right away. But please be patient.**

**I do not own anything with Twilight. **

**JPOV**

As soon as Edward left, I went to the office to try and explain things to Bella. I wanted to let her know that in the long run my fixing Edward's car would save our personal budget a lot of money. The response I received from Bella was no surprise. "It's not just the money Jacob," she said. "The main issue is that you didn't even tell me." "Were you just hoping that Edward would have come and gone before I even got to work this morning?"

Of course I wasn't going to admit to that, even though that was my hope. She told me that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I decided to drop it.

Bella then got up from the desk without saying anything else, and went to talk with Rosalie. I assumed they were talking about this idea Edward's sister, Alice, had about going to some new club. This was something I did not plan on doing. I am sure I could find an excuse to stay back to "Work," or in other words, hang with Jessica. And fixing Edward's car was going to work to my advantage for this plan.

**BPOV**

Before leaving the office for the day, I let Rosalie know that I would meet her and Alice at the shop at 10:00 a.m. the next day.

I can't say I was excited to be going shopping. Alice seemed to be a little too excited for me with the idea of shopping so I knew it was going to be a long morning. However, a girls day out would be fun. I could use a day off from work and from Jacob for sure.

I asked Jacob if he was going to be home for dinner and all I got was a shrug from him. I could tell with that response that tonight was not going to be any better than the last.

It was well after 9:00 p.m. before Jacob finally got home, and I was already in bed. I had thought about sleeping in the guest room again, but didn't want any more tension between us, so I decided to sleep in our room. As he climbed into bed, he started getting a little cozy with me. I might allow him to sleep in the same bed with me, but no way was he getting anything more from me tonight. The more he tried, the more I pulled away. "Bella, come on." "It has been like a week since we had sex!" I still didn't budge and eventually he gave up and the next thing I heard was him snoring.

Before I knew it, the alarm was going off. Jacob was still sleeping so I quietly got up to get ready and was out the door to meet Rosalie and Alice. As I pulled into the shop I could see Alice jumping up and down. She was way too exciting for being 10:00 in the morning.

I think we had gone to over 5 stores before Rosalie and Alice had my outfit for the night picked out. A pair of skinny jeans and a blue halter top was what I was told I was wearing to the club. The outfit was definitely out of my comfort zone, but Alice was not someone you wanted to argue with. She was a woman who had a lot of spunk and was very stubborn and I was not going to fight with that.

We ate lunch before departing. We decided that Alice would meet us at the club along with her boyfriend Jasper and brother, Edward. Rosalie talked me into having Jacob and I ride along with Emmett and her. I thought this would be a great idea so maybe there would be less fighting between us. We decided to meet at the club at 10:00 p.m.

Since we all rode together, we had to go back to the shop so Rosalie and I could get our cars. As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed that Jacob's truck was there, so I decided to go in and talk to him about our evening plans.

I called out to Jacob and noticed that he was working on Edward's car. It looked like he had gotten a lot accomplished. Jacob and I might not be getting along that well, but his work made me proud of him. I made sure to mention how good the car was looking hoping that it would help make tonight go smooth for us. As I was telling him how nice of a job he was doing, I noticed that he was not paying attention to me at all. This really made me mad and I left without saying anything else.

I made one of Jacob's favorites for dinner hoping that he would come home and we could try to put this afternoon behind us. When 6:00 p.m. came and there was no sign of Jacob I decided I would try calling him. I tried the shop number but there was no answer, so I called his cell. Of course, Jacob gave some excuse as to why he was not home yet. When I asked about going out tonight all he said was "I really want to get Edward's car done so you go ahead without me." As I was trying to hold back the tears, I told him fine and that I might just spend the night then at Rosalie's or Alice's since we most likely would be doing some drinking. The only response from him was, "well then I will see in you in the morning."

As the tears were falling down my face, I called Rosalie and told her about the change of plans. I was not sure if I really wanted to go or not, but I knew that Alice and Rose would not hear of it and so I got dressed so I was ready for when Rosalie and Emmett got here for 9:00 p.m.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going away for the weekend, but plan on writing the next chapter while I am away so I should be able to post it on Sunday night or first thing Monday. Please review if you like it. **


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**So here is a very important chapter. More Edward and Bella time. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**JPOV**

Bella called me at 6:00 p.m. to ask if I was coming home. Little did she know Jessica was with me and there was no way I was leaving the shop.

She then asked me if I was going out tonight with the whole gang. I gave her the excuse of needing to fix Edwards' car. She then said she would probably sleep at Alice or Rosalie's house and I said fine and that I would see her in the morning.

Even though Bella sounded like she was crying, this was good news to me. Life tonight would be stress free and very enjoyable. A night of no interruptions with Jessica was exactly what I wanted and needed.

After hanging up with Bella, Jessica and I decided to go back to her apartment for the night.

**BPOV**

After I was done talking with Rosalie, I decided to get ready. After showering and getting changed, I decided to straighten my hair. Even though it took a lot of time, I always likes the way it turned out. I put some make –up and shoes on and looked in the mirror.

I am not exactly sure why**, **but as I looked at my reflection, I started wondering if Edward would notice me tonight. I know I shouldn't be thinking these things, but He is so handsome. I have not been able to stop thinking of him and that electric feeling I got when our hands touched.

Before I knew it, Rosalie and Emmett were here to pick me up. As I walked out to their car, Rose shouted "You look hot Bella!" "Work it ..Work it..Shake it..Shake it.." "Jacob is going to wish he was going, so he could keep all the single guys off of you tonight, Bella."

I just shook my head and told her she didn't know what she was talking about. Emmett then turned to me and said, "seriously Bella, you look great." "Jacob doesn't know what he really has." "You deserve so much better."

I just shrugged my shoulders and said I guess so. The rest of the way to the club was pretty quiet. As we were just about there, I started wondering what Edward would be wearing. Right then and there I knew I was going to be in trouble.

The minute we walked int the club, Alice spotted us. "Bella, Rosalie, we are over here." As we walked over to the table they were at, I couldn't help but notice that Edward wasn't there. Maybe he decided not to come. Maybe he had a girlfriend and was spending time with her instead. Before I got the chance to ask,Alice looked at me and said, "relax Bella, Edward is just at the bar getting us some drinks."

Was it that obvious? Could she tell just from the other day at the shop that I felt something for Edward? Boy, I sure hope it is not that noticeable to him. Besides, I am sure he has a girlfriend and I have Jacob, so it wouldn't matter anyway.

Just then, I heard the most beautiful voice ever and standing right behind me was Edward. "Good evening, Bella." "Don't you look beautiful tonight." Turning 10 shades of red, I said thank you and paid the compliment back to him. However, words could not explain how wonderful he looked. If only I could show him. Whoa, where did that come from? I was going to have to make sure I stayed far away from Edward tonight or I would be in serious trouble.

After a few drinks, I felt more relaxed and was ready to go to the dance floor. Alice and Rosalie were already out there, and have been begging me to come out for the past few songs. The three of us danced while the boys watched from the table. I tried not to look too much at Edward, however , something seemed to draw me to him.

Before I knew it, the DJ switched songs and of course had to play something slow. Jasper and Emmett came over to dance with Alice and Rosalie, so I decided it was time to head back to the table. As I was turning around, there stood Edward. "Would you care to dance, Bella?"

I knew I would probably regret it later, but I said sure. The minute his arms touched my waist, my body was on fire. I placed my hands on his shoulders and just allowed the music to take over our swaying. B the middle of the song, I felt Edward pull me a little closer. At that moment I felt my knees start to get weak, but I held it together. Our eyes stayed connected the whole time. At one point I thought that he was going to kiss me, but I knew I must have been daydreaming. Why would Edward want to kiss someone like me?

After the song ended, Edward asked if I wanted another drink. Since I was staying with Alice I knew it wouldn't matter if I had just a few more. Edward and I talked for a while. Our conversation seemed so natural. It seemed that we could talk about anything and that was comforting. Jacob and I rarely talked anymore, and if we did talk we were arguing about something.

Edward told me about his family and how he was a pediatrician at the hospital. He just moved to Forks with his parents and sister, Alice. His dad was also a doctor and his mother was an interior designer. Alice worked at the only day care in town. You could tell from the way Edward talked about his family that they were close.

When it was time to talk about my family, I felt uncomfortable, but knew I could share anything with Edward. He did not seem like the type of person who would judge me and seemed like he genuinely cared. This was so different compared to Jacob. I have not felt like Jacob cared about me or anything I talked about lately

I told Edward about my dad, Charlie, and how he was the chief of police. I talked about my mom, Renee, and how we were more like sister then mother and daughter. I shared with him how Jacob and I have known each other since we were like four years old. Jacob and I were best friends all through out high school. When Edward asked about how we got together, it made me start to think about Jacob and my relationship. I guess it was just expected by everyone that Jacob and I would be together. This made me start questioning the last few years and I knew it was now time to dance again.

I pulled Edward to the dance floor so we could join everyone else. I didn't realize how much I had to drink but I think maybe it was too much. And one thing people did not know about me was when I drank too much I become a little bit of a flirt! Of course it didn't seem to bother Edward that I was being a little flirty since he was the recipient of my actions.

After a few moments, I started to get very hot and felt a little dizzy. Seeing that something was not right, Edward asked if I wanted to step outside. As we were walking hand in hand I knew it was time for me to call it a night, however, Rosalie and the rest of the gang didn't seem to be done dancing. Now since Edward and Alice both still lived at home with their parents and I was crashing with Alice for the night, I asked Edward if he could take me to the house.

He pulled out his cell to call Alice and let her know that we were heading to the house. Since Edward had been doing a lot of drinking himself, he promised Alice to call when we got home so she knew we got back safe.

All the way home, Edward and I were holding hands. It felt so weird, but so right at the same time. I'm not sure what came over me, but all of a sudden my hand went from his hand to his thigh. Realizing what I did, I quickly pulled my hand away, but immediately Edward grabbed my hand and placed it back. Oh my! What I am doing? I looked at Edward and his emerald green eyes and I'm not sure what came over me. Before I knew it, my lips were on his neck placing small kisses all over. Edward moaned a little and then moved his own hand to my thigh, making small circles and moving further up while doing so. My whole body was reacting in a way I have not felt in a very long time. I don't ever think I felt this with Jacob.

I was not sure what drove me to do the next thing, but I was curious to see if Edward was aroused like I was. He seemed to be enjoying my touches on his neck and thigh so I thought I would try something else. Without any hesitation I started moving my hand farther up his thigh till I came to his very hard erection. A gentle moan came from both of our mouths as we both starting rubbing each other on the outside of our clothing. I am not sure what had come over me, but I was not planning on stopping. It was feeling way too good!

Before I knew it we pulled into his drive way and after turning off the ignition we started kissing right away. Not wanting him to stop, he pulled away, and reminded me that he had to call Alice to let her know we made it home safe. He quickly called and told her that we were home and we would see her when they were done at the club. Alice then informed Edward that she would probably just stay at Jasper and to make sure Bella found her room okay.

When I heard that Alice was not coming home, I was excited and nervous at the same time. I knew before we went out that Alice and Edwards' parents were not home this weekend, which meant, that Edward and I had the house to ourselves.

All the way from the car to the house, our hands never left each other's body. It seemed that I couldn't get enough of him. I was yearning for so much more even though I knew we were both drunk and probably didn't realize what we were doing.

The rest of the night seemed like a dream. The way he touched me and made me feel was so amazing. He did things to me that no man has ever done before. I can't remember the last time Jacob and I were this intimate. I mean we have had sex in the last week, but it was nothing like I was experiencing now with Edward.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning. I woke up, obviously naked and lying in Edwards' bed. Oh my God! What did I do? I quickly got up and found my clothes and went to find Alice's room. Maybe Edward would not remember what happened last night. He was pretty drunk and if he woke up and saw that I was not there and found me in Alice's room then maybe, just maybe he would think nothing of it.

Even though I wanted him to remember last night, he just couldn't. The last thing I needed now was for Jacob to find out that I cheated on him. So I found Alice's room and crawled into bed and tried to fall back to sleep.

A few hours later, I heard a knock on the door and it was Edward. "Good morning Bella." "Sorry I was not much company last night." "I think I was so drunk I don't even remember if I ever showed you where Alice's room was, but obviously you found it."

Edward tried to get me to stay for breakfast, but I was feeling too weird. I just wanted to get home and try to forget last night. Since Edward didn't realize what happened, there should not be any problems that come from the amazing night that I only I would know about. Edward drove me home and as I got out of the car, I thanked him for allowing me to stay at the house and for keeping me company at the club. He told me he enjoyed every bit of it and said he looks forward to becoming great friends. If only he knew how much I truly enjoyed last night and how I wish that we could be more than just friends.

I said goodbye and told him that I am sure we would see each other around soon. As he drove away, I realized that Jacob's truck was not home. I guess he was already at the shop. How things never change.

**Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter of some Bella and Edward time. Bella is thinking that no problem will come from her night with Edward.......what will happen next. Please review and I will try to post again on tomorrow or Tuesday. **


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The beginning of this chapter will be a little bit of a recap of the club scene but from Edwards' point of view. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own any thing twilight.**

**EPOV**

When Alice asked me if I would go out with her and Jasper and the new friends she made, I was very hesitant. Rosalie seemed like a nice person and even though I did not meet Emmett I am sure he was cool. Then there was Bella. Wow, what a beautiful woman. She had the most amazing brown eyes and her hair was long and brown. She was not one who wore a lot of makeup, but enough to let her natural beauty shine through. When I first met her at the shop, she tripped and of course I felt like I needed to be the superhero and save her from being hurt and embarrassed. The minute our hands touched, I felt this electric current that ran through my body. This was something I have never felt before, but I need to confess that I could get use to it.

Then there was Jacob, and I have to admit that I was not impressed. He seemed to be someone who could be a complete jerk. My parents always taught me to "not judge a book by its cover", but this one time I think would be an exception. I don't know if it was a little bit of jealously because he was engaged to Bella, but I really did not like him at all. However, for my sister, I would deal with him and join them at the club. She really seemed to like Bella and Rosalie and with just moving here she was in need of some good friends, even though she had Japer.

The next day Alice called me and told me that we would be meeting Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella at the club for 10:00 p.m. When I asked her about Jacob, she told me that Rosalie called her and said he was not going since he wanted to work on my car. She shared that Rosalie told her that Bella and Jacob had not been getting along lately so it was probably a good thing that he would not be going.

I felt bad for Bella but I have to admit I was really excited to think that I could have some time to get to know her better without Jacob being there. She seemed like a special person and I could see us becoming great friends if given the chance.

When we got to the club we did not see Rosalie or Bella, so we decided to grab a table for all of us. Alice and Jasper went to the dance floor right away and I decided to go grab some drinks. I was not sure what everyone would like, but I thought I would just get a variety and hopefully there would be something for everyone. A few minutes later, I saw Alice waving to someone and I knew it must be Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella.

The minute I saw Bella my heart went crazy. She looked amazing and I just wanted to run over, grab her and kiss her right then and there. I was not sure where these feelings were coming from but I knew I needed to push them aside since she was with Jacob and they were engaged to be married.

I think it was probably just my imagination but it looked like Bella was looking for someone when she arrived to the table. Of course I was hoping that she was looking for me, but I knew that was not the case. I saw Alice whisper something to her, and Bella looked like she was embarrassed because she was blushing. I would definitely need to ask Alice about this later, but for now I would let it go.

I walked right up to Bella and made sure to tell her how beautiful I thought she looked. Of course she started blushing. This was something I started enjoying seeing Bella do. It made her look even more beautiful when she blushed, even though I don't think that was ever possible. Bella was, by far the most beautiful person I ever seen. She said thank you and then I handed her a drink and we took our seats at the table.

Rosalie and Alice went out to the dance floor and tried to take Bella with them, but she refused and said she would go out in a few moments. I was happy that she was staying back. Maybe we would get a chance to talk. Bella was pretty quiet, except to Emmett. The two of them seemed to get along very well and for some reason that made me get very jealous. Who was I to be getting jealous over this woman? _"Smarten up Edward." "Bella is not for the taking." _ I really needed to clear my head so I decided that another drink would do the trick.

After a few songs, Bella got up and headed to where Alice and Rosalie were dancing. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I could not help staring at her the whole way she walked onto the dance floor. I think Emmett and Jasper both noticed, because they looked at each other and just started laughing. As all three girls danced I couldn't help notice that Bella was looking at me as well. Maybe it was still my imagination, but there was obviously something there between the two of us. This was something that we both probably didn't want to admit since she was with Jacob.

Before I knew it, the DJ seemed to slow things down because I saw Jasper and Emmett get up to go dance with Alice and Rosalie. I was not sure what Bella would say, but I thought I would get up and ask her if she wanted to dance. To my surprise she said yes. I put my hands on her waist and she on my shoulders. Right away the sparks started up again. As the song started our eyes seemed to meet and neither one of us seemed to want to break the glare. By the middle of the song, I couldn't resist the thought of having Bella closer to me, so I pulled her a little more towards me. I was not sure if she felt uncomfortable, but after seeing the slight small that came over her I thought she didn't mind. All I kept on thinking was how much I wanted to kiss her. Her soft, smooth lips were just calling my name.

After the song ended, Bella and I decided to head back to the table while the other ones continued dancing. As we sat there for a while, we talked about our families. I told Bella a little bit about myself and my family, but I was more interested in knowing about her. She told me about her parents and that she was the only child. Then she talked about her and Jacob and how they have known each other since they were little. I was surprised by the way she talked about Jacob. It was obvious that things were not going so great between them. I felt so bad for her because she not seem happy at all.

From talking about Jacob I could tell Bella needed another drink to loosen up. We both got a few more and then she really was relaxing more, maybe even too much. She pulled me to join her back on the dance floor and of course I didn't mind. We weren't on the floor long before Bella looked like she was not feeling well. I asked her if she was okay and she said that she was feeling hot and dizzy. I then asked her if she wanted to step outside for some fresh air. She nodded her head and I took her hand and led her outside.

When we got outside, I could tell that Bella was ready to head home. I knew from talking with Alice that she was coming to our house, so I was not surprised when she asked me if I would mind taking her to the house. Of course I was not going to say no. I pulled out my cell and called Alice so she wouldn't worry. She made sure to let me know that she would not being coming home tonight and made me promise that I would call her when we got home so she knew we made it safe, since I had a lot to drink.

As we got into the car, Bella and I were still holding hands. I did not want to let go of her hand. I know it was wrong, but boy did it feel so right. There was not really any conversation that took place between Bella and I, however, there was a lot of electricity going on. I am not sure what got into Bella but her hand moved from my hand to my thigh. I could not believe it. I am sure that it was the alcohol in her reacting, but I was not going to complain. I have wanted Bella to touch me the moment we met. Realizing what she did, Bella pulled her hand away from my body, however, I quickly grabbed her hand and placed it right back where she had it. I wanted her to know that I was okay with what was going on.

The next thing that happened was a complete shock and enjoyment at the same time. Bella started kissing my neck all over. I was feeling things that I never felt before with any other woman. How could this be happening? Before I knew it I let out a gentle moan and placed my hand on her thigh in reaction to what she was doing to me. I could so feel my pants becoming tighter as Bella's hand moved from my thigh to me very hard erection. Wow, this girl was going to drive me crazy. I knew nothing could really happen between us since she was with Jacob. I knew that once we got to the house I would have to put a stop to this, even though I didn't want to. I wanted Bella in every way possible.

Before I knew it, Bella and I were both touching each other on top of our clothing and I was hoping she was becoming aroused just like I was. When we got to the house I knew I had to stop so I could let Alice know that we made it safe. After I was done on the phone with Alice, I am not exactly sure what happened. One minute, Bella and I were all over each other and then next thing I knew it was morning and I had the worse headache.

I immediately felt quilty for taking advantage of Bella while we were both obviously drunk. I am just glad that we didn't take it too far last night, even though I dreamt about it. If only my dream were true. It was the best dream I ever had! The way I felt while dreaming was something I would never forget and would long for. I got up and felt so bad because I don't even think I had shown Bella were Alice's room was. However, she must have found it okay.

I got up and went right to Alice's room to check on Bella. I knocked and heard a very soft voice say "come in." She was already dressed and looked like she was ready to head home. Not wanting her to leave, I asked her if she wanted breakfast. She looked like she was sad to admit that she probably needed to get home to Jacob, so she said no. I was very disappointed. I was really hoping that we could spend the morning getting to know each other more. I drove her home and noticed that Jacobs' truck was not in the driveway. How could he not be home? If it was me, I would make sure I was home to see Bella since she was out all night. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have her.

As she got out of the car, she turned around and thanked me for allowing her to stay at the house and for keeping her company. Of course I felt like I should be the one thanking her. If she only knew what she did to me in my dreams! That was enough to thank her for the rest of my life. I told her that it was my pleasure and that I was looking forward to becoming great friends. Of course I wanted to add "and hopefully something more than friends," but I held my tongue. She ended with saying that she was sure we would see each other around and then left to go into the house. As I sat there watching her enter her home, I was determined to make sure that I would see Bella as much as possible. I was very thankful that Alice had become friends with Bella because I was sure they would be hanging out a lot, which meant that I would be seeing a lot of Bella as well.

I pulled out of her driveway and couldn't help but smile. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream and the amazing things that Bella and I did. It was something I would never forget even though it was just a dream.

I called Alice on my way home to see how her night was. I made sure to ask if she had any plans of hanging out with Bella anytime soon. I could not wait to see her again. I know I could just go to the shop and see how my car was doing, but Jacob would be there as well and I wanted to spend time with Bella without him and her hanging out with Alice would be a way for that to happen.

Alice told me it was too early in the morning to be discussing this and that she would be home for lunch and we could discuss things then. I hung up with Alice and decided to drive to the shop to see how things were going with my car. Obviously Jacob was working on it since he was not home. He must have gotten a lot done on it since he had been working on it since yesterday, pretty much nonstop. As I pulled into the parking lot I was surprised that Jacob's truck was not there. The shop was empty. I looked into the window to make sure I didn't see anyone before leaving. I did see my car, and I have to admit that it really didn't look like much had been done to it. This didn't seem to make sense. If Jacob had been working on it last night there should be more done to it.

For some reason I got this feeling that Jacob was not working on my car last night. Right then and there I made myself a promise to find more information out concerning Jacob. I did not like him or trust him and if he was doing something that would hurt Bella I was going to find out. Not for my sake but for Bella's.

After a few minutes later, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home to wait for Alice to get back so we could plan our next outing with Bella. I was going to make sure that we saw each other as much as possible, even if it was just as friends.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Edwards POV. Please know that in the next few chapters time is going to move forward a little in each separate chapter. I don't want the story to drag on too much and become boring. Please review… and I will try to have the 7****th**** one up by the middle of the week. I think we might be meeting another character next chapter….. is there a DR. CARLISLE CULLEN in the house?**


	6. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I was hoping to get a little further in the story with this chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing and didn't want to miss anything. So there is a little bit about DR. Carlisle Cullen, but I promise he will be part of the next chapter for sure. **

**I don't own anything twilight.**

**BPOV**

As I walked in the house, I went immediately to my bedroom. I wanted a shower and needed to grab some things before I took one. As I opened the door to the room, I noticed the bed was made. This was strange because Jacob never made the bed. It almost made me think that maybe he didn't sleep here last night, but where would he have been. Trying to push thoughts out of my head, I decided to jump in the shower so I could head to the shop to see Jacob.

As soon I was dressed I grabbed some breakfast. While eating, my mind started replaying last night. How was I ever going to look Edward in the eye again? Even though he didn't know what happened, I did and I was not going to be able to forget.

Then there is Alice. Would she be able to see through me and tell that something happened? For some reason I think Alice and see things about people. I mean she knew, without me saying anything that I was looking for Edward at the club last night. It would be hard but I would have to hide my feelings for Edward while I was with Alice.

I pulled up to the shop and noticed that Jacob's truck was not there. I was confused so I decided to call him. He answered sounding like he just woke up. "Bella, what's up?" "Are you home?" I told him that I was actually at the shop looking for him. He told me that he got together with some of the guys last night and fell asleep on the couch. I have to admit that I was hurt by this. He couldn't go out with me and my friends because he needed to work on Edward's car, but he could hang with his. Whatever! I didn't feel like arguing so I just said "whatever" and told him that I would just see him later.

After driving around for a while, I decided that I would call Alice to see what she was up to. We decided to get together with Rosalie for lunch and do some shopping. Even though I didn't like to shop, it was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

**JPOV**

I was not sure exactly what time it was, but I knew it must be morning because my phone was ringing. Oh shoot, it is Bella. I answered the phone and asked her if she was home. She told me that she was actually at the shop looking for me. Oh no, I need to think of a story and one she would believe and fast!

I told her that I had gone to one of the guy's house and crashed on the couch. I had some friends on the reservation that I sometimes hang out with, so I knew she would believe me. Most of them knew about Jessica, so covering for me would not be a problem either.

To say Bella was not happy would have been an understatement. She was pissed off and it was obvious by her tone. She told me "whatever", and that she would see me later.

I decided that I should get up and head to the shop to work on Edward's car. I obviously didn't get any work done last night and I told Edward the car would be ready by Tuesday morning. I got dressed, kissed Jessica and told her I would definitely see her later.

**EPOV**

When I got home, Alice was there and just gave me a look. I usually try to avoid my sister when she got that look in her eyes, and this was no different situation. I went right to my room even though I could tell I was being followed.

As I was getting ready to shut the door, Alice was right there. The only thing she said was "Edward, she is engaged." "She might not be happy, but she is with Jacob." I knew she could sense last night that there were sparks between Bella and I and she was just looking out for me.

After she left, I just laid on my bed and all I could think about was my dream….. the dream I was determined to make come true some way or another.

About an hour later, I heard Alice talking. She was obviously on the phone with someone. From listening to her conversation, I could tell she was talking with Bella and they were definitely making plans to do something. I guess Jacob was still not home. I don't understand why he would spend so much time at the shop and not with Bella. If it was me, I would definitely want to spend every moment I could with her.

I decided to not push things with Alice regarding Bella. I would give it time and besides I would hopefully see her on Tuesday when I went to pick up my car from the shop.

Monday came and I had to go back to work. I enjoyed working at the Hospital. I love kids and working with them was a great joy. I, for sure, look forward to becoming a parent some day.

My mom and dada got back from their trip late Sunday night. Since my dad had to work on Monday as well, we drove to work together. My dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is an OBGYN doctor and had a C-Section scheduled for first thing in the morning. I was an intern at the Hospital and my dad's office was associated with the Hospital, so we saw each other a lot at work. He told me he would be done by 5 so I could ride home with him. Since my Dad was one of the few OBGYN doctors in Forks, he worked very long hours. Thank God his say was shorter today.

Work went well, however, all I could think about was seeing Bella tomorrow morning. I am really hoping she is going to be there. I told Jacob I would pick up my car by 9:00 a.m. since I didn't need to be at the hospital until 10. Alice told me she would take me so she could see Rosalie and Bella. She wanted to try and plan something for us all to do this coming weekend. Of course I was hoping Jacob would have an excuse for not going, so I could hang with Bella all by myself. I know this was me not being nice, but I couldn't help myself.

As I laid on my bed, I fell asleep dreaming of Bella, and all the wonderful things we could do and be together.

**AUTHORS NOTE: The next chapter is going to take place over a month time for the whole gang. I want to try and make sure that Bella has to pay a visit to a certain doctor by the end of the next chapter…..any guesses who that may be. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **

**I have started the next chapter and am hoping to have it finished by Thursday. **


	7. Chapter 8

**I have decided to stop giving little sneak peaks about the upcoming chapters at the end. It never seems to happen the way I thought. This chapter just came as I started to write. I know people were hoping that Bella would have to go see a certain doctor, but other things needed to happen before that. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV **

The weekend seemed to past veryquickly. Alice and Rosalie took me shopping all afternoon on Saturday. When I got home, I was surprised to see Jacob's truck. I was not looking forward to anymore arguing. I walked in to find him fast asleep on the couch. I didn't wantto disturb him so I just called it a night and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and of course Jacob was already gone. It seemed that as Sunday and Monday came I did not see Jacob unless we were at the shop. I decided that I would ask Jacob to come home early from work tonight so we could talk. As I was leaving the shop that afternoon, I asked Jacob what time he would be home. He told me that he would be home pretty late since Edward was going to be picking up his car tomorrow morning at 9. I knew there was no way he was going to change his mind, so I decided that I would wait till tomorrow night to talk.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I don't even think Jacob slept with me. Maybe he didn't want to wake me since he probably got in late.

Today was Tuesday and I was very happy. Edward was picking up his car and I was going to be able to see him. As I was getting ready, my mind kept on having flashbacks to the night we went to the club. I have to admit that I kind of wished he knew what we did, but then again I was glad he didn't.

I arrived at the shop at 8:30. Rosalie and Jacob ewer just putting the finishing touches on Edward's car. I had to admit that it looked great. I was sure Edward would be happy with the work. Maybe he would come back to the shop in the future because he liked the job they did. A girl could only hope.

As I was talking to Rosalie, we both heard a loud squeal of excitement. We looked at each other and started laughing knowing that Alice was here. She came right over and started rambling on about dinner Friday night at Jasper's house. Of course we both said yes because neither one of us were brave enough to say no to her.

As Rosalie and Alive continued to talk, I turned around to see the man of my dreams. Edward looked so sexy. I couldn't help picturing myself attacking him right here and now. Edward smiled at me and my heart beat seemed to go double the speed. I just melted every time he looked at me.

Jacob showed Edward his car and told him if he needed anything else to just let him know. Edward thanked Jacob and then called Alice to let her know he was ready to go.

As they were leaving, Alice told Rose and I that she would see us Friday. Edward then looked at me and said, "well I guess this means I will be seeing you on Friday Bella." Just above a whisper I replied to him that "I am looking forward to it." Realizing that he actually heard me, I started blushing, but was relieved when he responded, "me too."

I was glad Jacob was not near us so he did not hear our conversation. The last thing I needed was for Jacob to get upset with me and the slight flirting that was going on between Edward and I. As Edward left I felt a little sad thinking I would not see him for another three days.

I went over to Rosalie and started talking about Friday. Jacob came over and started getting upset because he did not want to hang out with everyone on Friday. We fought for a while before I looked at him and said "fine, then we won't go." "We will just sit at home and fight like we always do." I then walked out the shop and got in my car and left.

**EPOV**

Tuesday morning had finally come. It was the day I was going to pick up my car and see Bella. The minute we pulled up to the shop, Alice ran in to see Bella and Rosalie. I am sure she was informing them of her plans for all of us to have dinner at Jasper's house on Friday. I was looking forward to these plans, but was hoping Bella would come alone.

As the girls were talking, I went over to take a look at my car. I have to admit that it looked awesome. Jacob might suck at being a fiancé to Bella but he was great at fixing cares. I thanked him and he told me that if I needed anything else to stop by. I shook his hand and said thanks. I then turned around and right in front of me was Bella. Oh how beautiful she is. I so wanted to take her in my arms and allow my dreams to come true.

As we were getting ready to leave, Alice told Rosalie and Bella that she would seem them on Friday. I then looked at Bella and said "well I guess this means I will be seeing you on Friday." Just above a whisper Bella said "I am looking forward to it." I am sure she was talking softly so that Jacob could not hear her. I looked at her with a huge grin and said, "me too." Right then and there I could not wait till Friday to come.

The rest of my day went pretty well. Since I loved my job, I didn't mind going to work. Of course, though, I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. I really wanted to see her again and Friday just seemed too far away. I decided that on my way home I would stop by the shop to thank Jacob one more time for the work he did on my car. This would give me a chance to hopefully see Bella again.

Before I knew it, it was 5:00 p.m. I hurried to my car and went straight to the shop. I saw Jacob's truck, as well as a car I did not recognize. I made my way to the garage and noticed that the all the lights were off except for in the office. I made my way to the office, but stopped due to what I saw. There on the desk was Jacob and he was not getting it on with Bella.

Oh no, he is not cheating on Bella! The nerve of him. I was so tempted to go right in there and kick the crap out of him, but this was not the time or place. I had to go see Alice first, and then I would deal with Jacob.

I went right home and told Alice everything. Of course she was mad, however, she told me we couldn't say anything to Bella. We barely knew her and I think she was afraid of ruining the friendship they were developing. After having a heated discussion over this, we came to the conclusion that she would talk to Rosalie and let her tell Bella.

Alice immediately called Rosalie and needless to say she was pissed. She was definitely going to be confronting Jacob concerning this, and if he was not going to tell Bella then she would.

As I went to bed I couldn't help but think of Bella and how much she was going to be crushed. I made a promise to myself that I would be there for her no matter what. As I drifted off to sleep I dreamt of Bella and all the wonderful things I wanted to do with her.

**JPOV**

Bella left the shop and never returned. I tried calling her cell and the house, but she did not answer. I ended up just leaving a message telling her I was going to "hang with some of the guys so I would not be home til late." I then called Jessica and told her to meet me at the shop for 5 because I had a few hours to kill.

Before I knew it, Jessica had arrived and I knew we were not going to make it to her apartment. I needed and wanted to have her now and so we went into the office. We spent the next few hours just being together. I have to admit that I was actually starting to feel something for Jessica. I am not sure if it was love, but I can say that it was more than just sex with her.

When 8:00 p.m. rolled around, I decided that I should head home. I didn't want Bella getting suspicious or anything. Of course Bella was already in bed so here was another night that we didn't talk. This was becoming an everyday thing with us.

The next morning when I got to the shop, Rosalie looked at me and said, "we need to talk!" Oh boy, I wonder what made her so mad. She pulled me into the office and asked me if I was cheating on Bella. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to lie and deny everything , but instead I just stood there. She then looked at me and said only one thing, "either you tell her or I will." Rosalie walked out of the office and didn't say one thing to me the rest of the day.

I was glad when Bella called me and said she was not coming into the shop. I was not looking forward to having to tell her about Jessica, so having the day to think about things would help me sort everything out. I called Jessica to inform her that that we had been caught, and I need to take some time away to sort things out. I told her I would call her in a few days and then hung up. I could tell she was crying, but I had to try and see where Bella and I stand.

When I got home I asked Bella to come to the living room so we could talk. I was not sure how to start so I just came out and told her. The only thing she asked me was, "is it over?" I was not sure what the true answer was to her question, but I told her yes. She then told me she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Before she went upstairs, I asked her if we were okay. She told me that "if I was willing to stop the affair that she would give me another chance." I kissed her and told her that I loved her and then she went to bed. I was not sure what tomorrow would hold, but for now I was satisfied with how things went.

**BPOV**

I can't believe he has been cheating on me. I knew something was going on. I just wanted to yell at him and tell him everything was over, but I couldn't. I could not break things off when I had done the same thing to him.

How could I not forgive him when I cheated on him with Edward? I knew that I was not really in love with Jacob, but I owed him to give it a try. If he was going to stop seeing Jessica then I would give him another chance.

As I went to bed, my thoughts were on Edward. With what Jacob had confessed to me, I knew that I owed Jacob the chance of making things work, which meant that I needed to try and forget about Edward. I fell asleep rather quickly, but did not sleep much.

The next morning I woke up and to my surprise Jacob was still home. We had breakfast together and decided to travel into the shop together. When we got there, I pulled Rosalie aside and asked her if we could go for lunch together. I really needed someone to talk to about all of this and Rosalie was like a sister to me.

Since Jacob and I drove in together, Rosalie and I took her car to grab some lunch. I was not sure exactly what I was going to share with Rose but I knew I needed to share everything, which included things about Edward. After we placed our order, I told Rosalie that Jacob came to me last night and told me he was having an affair. She admitted to me that she knew this and was the one who told him he "either told me or she was going too." When I asked her how she found out she told me that Edward had seen Jacob and Jessica together but was afraid to say something since we just met them.

I can't believe Edward saw Jacob. He is never going to understand why I am giving Jacob another chance. Maybe this would work out best for me anyway. I need to disconnect myself from Edward so if he is going to be mad at me for giving Jacob a second chance then it will be easier for me to avoid him.

I shared with Rosalie that I was going to be giving Jacob another chance. Of course she was not happy with this. She did not understand why I put up with his crap and told me I deserved so much better. At this point, I just lost it and broke down and cried. I did not deserve better. I was just as bad as Jacob. Rosalie asked me what I was not telling her, and I just had to get it off my chest. Not sure how to say it, I just blurted it out, "I slept with Edward." Rosalie told me she was not surprised about this. She could tell that night at the club that Edward and I had a connection and with the amount of alcohol we both consumed she had a feeling something was going to happen.

She told me she didn't agree with the decision I was making but that she would be there to support me in it. I told her thanks and we finished eating our lunch. Before leaving the restaurant I told her that I did not think it was a good idea if I went to the dinner at Jasper's house. Of course she was sad to hear this but understood my decision based on everything that has happened. I told her that I would call and explain everything to Alice when we got back to the shop.

As soon as we got back, Rosalie went to work on some cars that needed to be finished. Jacob was hard at work and so I thought this would be a good time to call Alice and talk to her about some things. When Alice answered she didn't sound as chipper as she normally did. I knew that she was probably wondering how things went with Jacob and so I told her just about everything. The only thing I left out was that I slept with her brother. I don't think Alice was happy either that I was giving Jacob a second chance, but she told me that "as my friend she would support me in the decisions I made." She tried to talk me into still coming on Friday, but I knew it was for the best that I didn't. Before hanging up, I did ask her to do me one favor. I asked her if she would tell Edward that I was sorry for everything and that I would miss seeing him on Friday. She said she would relay the message, but that it might be better if it came from me. I told her that I didn't think that was such a good idea, but that I would try and call him sometime soon. Before hanging up, I thanked Alice for being such a great friend and told her that I would definitely call her later on in the week.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think this was my longest chapter yet. Alot happened in this chapter and alot more is to come. I hope you all understood why Bella felt she needed to give Jacob a second chance. I will try and have the next chapter out by Sunday evening. **

**Thanks for all your words of encouragement and please review because that is what inspires me to keep going. **


	8. Chapter 9

**Okay I was so happy that some people liked the way the story is going. Let me clear some things up before I continue. Bella is feeling guilty for what she did with Edward, even though it was only once. I think it makes it even harder for her because he doesn't remember anything. Yes both Jacob and Bella are realizing they don't really love each other, and in time this will come out. **

**This next chapter might be hard for some because of the way Bella is going to seem depressed. Please know things will get better for her I promise. So without giving too much away, here is the next chapter. **

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what Alice was telling me. My heart felt like it has been broken in half. I know that Bella and I were just starting to become friends, but I was hoping that with the news of Jacob cheating, that maybe we would have been able to become more than friends. There are definitely feelings we are both having for each other, so why would she give Jacob another chance.

As Alice continued to talk, I was thinking of how I was going to confront Bella about things on Friday. I was pretty sure that Jacob wouldn't come, so that would give me time to talk with Bella by myself. Then before I could finish my thoughts concerning Friday night, Alice told me that "Bella was not going to be coming on Friday." I was crushed. I really was hoping to spend time with Bella that night and now she was not even coming. Alice said she thought that it would not make the situation better with Jacob, so she apologized and said she would call later on. Alice also said she wanted me to know "she was sorry and would miss seeing me on Friday." Why would Bella feel she needed to apologize to me? She did nothing wrong, except give that jerk another chance. But since she didn't know exactly how I felt about her she shouldn't be apologizing. Before hanging up, Alice told me that she said "she would try to call me sometime later." Those words seemed to keep playing in my mind…."try to call." What if she didn't call me? Would we be able to become good friends like we both talked about the night we went to the club? What if I was the only one who felt a connection between the two? Maybe she really did love Jacob, even though I could tell she was just settling.

I knew that I was not going to get answers about this right away, so I decided that I would give it time. I am sure that Alice and Bella would be hanging out again soon, which would mean that I would see Bella around before I knew it. I decided that I would just keep myself busy with work and try to be patient until I saw Bella again. Little did I know that it would be 4 weeks before I would see Bella again.

**BPOV**

My conversation with Alice was not easy. I felt like I was letting my best friend down when I told her I would not be coming on Friday. I could tell she was hurt. Little did she know that I was just as hurt by not going as she was. I was really looking forward to seeing Edward again and getting to know him better. There was definitely some kind of connection between us at the club, but I couldn't allow that to get in the way of trying to make things work with Jacob.

But did I want things to work with Jacob? Did we really love each other like we should? We both have cheated on each other and that was an answer in itself. Deep down inside I knew that I was really not in love with Jacob, but he told me he loved me and the last two days he has been showing that more the last few days.

I had a lot on my mind and I just needed to give it time to see where things led. I decided that I would just put my mind into work and trying to make my relationship with Jacob work and I did just that.

For the next two weeks it seemed that we were extremely busy at the shop. Business was definitely picking up. We were so busy that I hardly got to spend time with Alice and Rosalie, which meant I didn't get to see Edward either. Jacob was also very busy which meant that we hardly saw each other at night. I have to say that this really didn't bother me that much, even though I could tell he was trying to make things better between us.

It was Thursday night and I was just watching some tv when the phone rang. It was Alice and she wanted to know if we could get together for lunch on Saturday and maybe go shopping. She told me Rosalie was game if I was. Of course I would love to go I told her. I just needed to make sure that Jacob had no plans for us, even though I was sure he didn't. I told her that I would call her tomorrow to confirm. Before hanging up, I asked Alice how Edward was doing. She told me that he has been busy at the hospital but that he was doing fine. I really was missing him. I didn't want to admit that to Alice, but he has been on my mind so much lately. She told me that he misses me, and that he asks about me all the time. I asked her to pass him the message that I have missed him too, and that I hope to see him soon.

When I hung up the phone, I decided I was going to call it a night. I have been extremely tired the last few days. I am sure it was from all the extra work going on with the shop, so I was not too concerned. I called Jacob to see when he would be coming home and for some reason it went right to his voicemail. I tried calling the shop, but there was no answer. My mind started wondering where Jacob could be. Was he with Jessica again? I definitely wanted some answers from him, but I was too tired to stay awake till he got home. Before I knew it, my head hit the pillow and I was out.

I woke up the next morning and I could tell it was going to be a day from hell. I felt so sick to my stomach. I knew I was going to be spending most of the day in the bathroom. Jacob had already left for the shop so I picked up the phone and called him to let him know I was not going to be in. I also talked with Rosalie and told her that I might not be able to go out tomorrow with Alice and her. I was hoping that this was a 24 hour bug but just in case I wanted them to know that it wasn't that I was avoiding them. Jacob came home at lunch to check on me and he could tell that I was really sick. He told me that he would probably work late tonight and then sleep in the guest room so he wouldn't catch what I had. I was so sick that I barely heard what he said. I slept most of the day, except for when I was in the bathroom.

I woke up Saturday morning and still felt like death hit me. I called Alice and Rosalie and told them I would have to reschedule. I know they were both disappointed and so I was I. I really was looking forward to hanging out and even going shopping. Anything was better than feeling like I was now.

I started feeling a little better on Sunday, but I was definitely weak. Jacob stayed home instead of going to the shop to help me get around a little since I was so unstable on my feet from being so sick. Even though I was not in the bathroom as much, I was drained and so we didn't do much but lay around on the couch watching movies all day. On Monday I was still feeling very tired so I thought I would the day and rest so could rest. Both Rosalie and Alice called to see how I was doing and we talked about hanging out this coming weekend, since we had to cancel this past weekend. I hung up excited to think that maybe I would see Edward on Saturday and most have fallen asleep , because before I knew it Jacob was waking me up asking me if I wanted something to eat. It was already 6:00 p.m. and I had slept all day.

Jacob was starting to get concerned about how I was feeling. He suggested that maybe I go see my doctor but I told him I was fine. I went to work on Tuesday morning, but still was not feeling 100 percent. It seemed that everything I ate was making me sick. This continued to be the case the rest of the week. Even Rosalie noticed that something was not right. It seemed that every time I ate or even smelled food I was in the bathroom. And for some strange reason I was so tired. I was going to sleep at night by 8 o clock and when I did wake up I felt like I got no sleep what so ever.

On Saturday I pulled myself out of bed because I really wanted to go out with Alice and Rosalie. I got ready and headed to the shop, since that was where we were going to meet. I went into the office to tell Jacob I was leaving, but he was on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt him. When he saw that I was there, he immediately hung up the phone, but I could tell something was not right. When I went to ask him what it was all about, he just blew me off and said it was nothing. He kissed me and told me to have a great time and that he would see me at home this evening. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't want to get into it with him right then and there. However, I would definitely be bringing it up tonight.

Rosalie and Alice and I went out for lunch and with no surprise I ended up in the bathroom. When I returned Rose and Alice were just staring at me. I told them that I was fine and explained that I have been having a hard time eating and keeping my food down for the last week. Then Rosalie asked me something that almost made me throw up again. "Bella, are you pregnant?" What? I couldn't be pregnant, could I? Oh no, my period. It was suppose to be here last week and since I was so sick I never realized that it never came. How could this have happened? Looking at Rosalie and Alice I just started crying. They both looked at me, with concerned eyes, and said it was okay. We decided to skip shopping and go get a pregnancy test instead. I was not going to panic yet until I knew for sure.

We bought three tests just to make sure and headed to Rosalie's house. I didn't want Jacob or Edward to know that I thought I was pregnant and so Rosalie's was the best option. Even though Emmett would be there, he would say anything. The two minutes we had to wait seemed like forever. As I was waiting, I kept on asking myself how this had happened. Jacob and I always used protection, and I only had sex with Edward once. Oh no, did Edward and I even use protection! Then it hit me and I knew the answer to my question and it was a big fat NO. As the realization came to my mind, I hear Alice all excited saying "Bella congratulations." "You are definitely pregnant." The minute I heard those words I started crying.

I then heard the phone ring and Alice disappeared. Rosalie then came to my side and said that everything was going to be alright. I looked up at her and only said one word to her and that was "Edward." Rosalie just looked at me with a confused look but didn't push the issue because Alice was coming back into the room. I asked the two of them to keep this to themselves until I could make an appointment with the doctor to verify that I was actually pregnant. They said of course and that they would tell anyone until I gave them the okay.

Rosalie took me back to the shop and when we got there Jacob's truck was there, but his was not the only one. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew whose car was sitting right next to his truck. It was definitely Jessica's. I immediately went into the shop and saw exactly what I had been suspecting all along. There right in front of me was Jacob and Jessica and from the look of things, it was definitely not over between the two of them. Rosalie had followed me in and just started going off at Jacob. I looked at her and said that it was not worth it. He was not worth it. I looked at Jacob and told him that it was over and that I was leaving. He tried to apologize but I stopped him and told him to not waste his breath. There was no way I was going to believe him. We were over and nothing he could say was going to change that

I went home and quickly packed some of my stuff, since I was going to be staying with Rosalie and Emmett. I was surprised that I had not really cried about this. I was hurt that he was still cheating on me, but I have to say that I felt relieved as well. My main concern now was not myself but for the little one that was growing inside of me. Jacob tried to call me more than once, but Emmett helped out with that and told Jacob to back off. He told him that it was over and to please not call.

I went to bed that night but did not sleep well at all. I kept on thinking about everything that happened that day. I was pregnant. Jacob and I were done. And I was all alone. The tears finally came as realization hit in. I cried myself to sleep as I thought about what lied ahead for me and my unborn child.

On Monday morning, I woke up to find Rosalie and Emmett at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I told Emmett that I slept just okay. Rosalie said she was going to go into the shop for a bit but would be home by 3. Emmett also had to work, so I had the day to myself to think about all that was going on. Before leaving Rosalie reminded me to call the doctor so I could get an appointment by the end of the week.

I did just as she told me and called the OBGYN Doctor's office. I was told that the doctor I normally saw no longer with the practice, but that I could see Dr. Cullen on Friday morning. That name rang a bell. Then I remembered the conversation I had with Edward at the club. His father was a doctor as well. This was not going to be comfortable for me, but I knew I didn't have a choice. The receptionist told me that everyone else was booked and that Dr. Cullen was the only one who had any openings. I said okay and she said "then we will see you on 10 o 'clock on Friday, Miss Swan." When she said Miss Swan, I couldn't stop thinking that my whole life had changed in the last two days. I was supposed to be Mrs. Black and now that was never going to happen. Don't get me wrong, I was okay with this realization. At the point I looked down at my left hand and decided that I needed to remove my engagement ring. Since Jacob and I were not getting married there was no reason I should wear it anymore.

Rosalie got home a little earlier then 3 and asked me how things were going. I told her that I had an appointment on Friday. I didn't share with her yet who the doctor was, but I knew she would find out on soon enough. By looking at Rosalie's face, I could tell she wanted to ask me something. I looked at her and said it is okay to go ahead and ask. "Bella, why did you say Edward's name the other day when you found out you were pregnant?" "You only had sex with him once, right?" I looked at Rosalie and just started crying. After a few moments, I told her that I thought the baby was his because we did not use protection. I told her that Jacob and I always made sure to use protection because we knew a baby was not something we were ready for and could afford. "Oh Bella sweetie, I am so sorry." I told her it was not her fault and that I would figure everything out. She told me she was here for me no matter what but that I really needed to talk to both Jacob and Edward and tell them what was going on.

I knew she was right but I was not ready for that quit yet. I asked her how things were at the shop today. She told me that Jacob was miserable but didn't say much. I looked at her and told her that I was not sure if I could go back working together with Jacob. She totally understood and said that maybe there was an opening at Emmett's work for me. I thanked her and then asked if I could help make dinner.

After dinner, I told Rosalie that I was going to call it a night. Before heading to my bedroom, she told me she had talked to Emmett and he thinks that there will be something opening up at his work and that I should apply. I was so excited because things seemed for once to be heading in the right direction. Emmett worked for a bank and since I was the one who did all the books at the shop I was familiar with money. I definitely was going to be going tomorrow to fill out that application. I thanked Rosalie and then fell right to sleep.

The next morning, I decided I needed to call Jacob and let him now that I was going to be looking for a new job. Of course he was pissed at this, but told me maybe it was for the best. I also told him that I would be picking up some more stuff this evening before he got home and would appreciate it if he was not there. I also told him that I would leave my key on the counter and when I found a new place we would discuss the furniture and how we would split that stuff up.

After hanging up with Jacob, I called Alice. I knew that Rosalie already told her everything that went down with Jacob, so we did not need to talk about that. We decided that we would do lunch and then go shopping. After I got ready, I headed to the bank and filled out the application. Emmett told me I should hear something by the end of the week, but that he was sure I should get the job. I then headed to meet Alice. We had such a good time together. I didn't realize how much I really missed her and the friendship we have. I told her that I was going to the doctors on Friday and that is when she said, "Oh my father is a doctor there." I said yeah I know because he is the one I am seeing. "Oh" is all she said and that subjected quickly ended. She asked me if I have talked with Jacob and I told her about not working at the shop anymore and she agreed that it was probably a good idea. I told her about the job I might have at the bank and she was excited for me.

As we continued talking, I decided I was just going to come straight out and ask her about Edward. I have not seen him or talked to him for about a month now and I really missed him. She told me that he was okay, but something seemed to be bothering him. The only thing he did anymore was work and stay in his room. I felt bad after hearing this, and made a suggestion that maybe we could all get together and go out on Saturday. I asked her if he knew about Jacob and I and she said yes. She told me he was ripped at Jacob for cheating on me not only once, but then hurting me all over again. I asked her if she thought he would join us on Saturday and she suggested that I call him to invite him. I said that would maybe be a good idea and then asked if he was working on Friday. I had my appointment at 10 and maybe I could ask him to do lunch and then bring up Saturday. She agreed that my plan was good and gave me his phone number. We then left and shopped most of the afternoon.

I was extremely tired when I got home and went right to sleep for the night. I woke up the next morning, and the house was empty. Both Rosalie and Emmett were at work and so I decided to unpack some of my things. After lunch I decided that I would try to call Edward to see if he was free for lunch. I called and of course it went straight to his voicemail. I thought he was probably at work, so then decided I would just text him and maybe he would respond to that.

"_Hey Edward, how are you?" – B_

I few seconds later I heard my phone going off. I looked at saw that it was a message back from Edward.

"_I am good, how are you?" –E_

"_Well I am okay I guess. I was wondering if you were free for lunch on Friday?" –E_

As I waited for a response, I started to get nervous. What if he didn't want to have lunch with me? Maybe there was really nothing there between us and he just saw me as a friend. It seemed like forever, before I received a message back from him

"_Sorry it took me so long to get back, I was checking my schedule. "Friday lunch sounds great". " How about we meet at 11?" "I need to be back to work for 12." - E_

"_11 sounds great, can't wait. See you then" –B_

"_Looking forward to it Bella." "See you then" – E_

Friday couldn't get here quick enough. I was so excitedthat I was startled when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" Yes, it is and who can I ask is calling? "Oh, Miss Swan, this is Mr. Smith from Peoples Bank." "We are wondering if you would mind coming into the bank on Monday for an interview?" I answered very quickly with a big yes and then hung up. Oh things were definitely getting better for me.

I called Rosalie and told her the good news. She was so happy for me and told me that she would be home for dinner. I then hung up and decided that I was in need of a nap. This pregnancy was really making me tired.

Before I knew it Friday morning had arrived. I arrived at the doctor's office a little early so I could fill out paperwork. When I got called by the nurse she handed me a cup and asked me for a urine sample. I did just as she asked and then she led me to an exam room and told me "the doctor would be right in."

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and then in walks Dr. Cullen. You could definitely tell where Edward gets his good looks from. The two of them looked like brothers, not father and son. Dr. Cullen told me that yes I was pregnant and that from the date of my last menstrual cycle I was about 4 weeks along. That would mean that the baby would be sometime in May. He told me that I needed to make sure to take it easy and that I should see him in a month and that an ultrasound would be done then. He then told me the nurse at the desk would give me some vitamins that I needed to start taking right away. I thanked him and said I would see him next month.

I was still a little shocked that I was actually pregnant. I was happy about it but I really needed to figure out how I was going to tell Jacob that I was pregnant but that I didn't think it was his. This information is really going to make Jacob pissed, but I couldn't worry about that. I had more important things to think about. Like how I was going to tell Edward that I was pregnant and that he might be the father. He is going to think I am crazy, because he doesn't even know we had sex. With all this going through my mind, I could feel the tears starting to come. I went to the restroom and tried to regain my self control. I was supposed to meet Edward in just 15 minutes and I could not let him see me like this. I was not ready to tell him about the baby yet.

After I washed my face and put some lip gloss on, I headed out to meet Edward for our little lunch date. A date? Is that what this is? For me maybe yes, but for him it was probably just two friends getting together. As I turned the corner, there he was. The man has been in my dreams. The man who I was sure was the father of my unborn child.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I hope you liked this chapter. I know it is not Sunday, but I just had to write because it was so heavy on my mind. So we know that Bella is pregnant and is thinking the baby is Edwards. **

**I can say that I know the next chapter will not be out until Sunday at the earliest. I have an idea on idea what the next chapter will contain, but I have not started to write it so it will take at least till Sunday. **

**Please review and let me know what you think .**


	9. Chapter 10

**Well I have to admit that I had a hard time writing this chapter. I have ideas on where I want this story to go, but am struggling on starting each chapter. Please be patient with me and I will do my best to write an interesting story. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**CHAPTER 10**

**EPOV**

I can't believe Jacob did it again. I was so pissed when Alice told me what happened between Jacob and Bella. To think that Bella gave him a second change just for him to cheat all over again.

I was relieved to hear that she moved in with Rosalie and Emmett. Alice also said she was hoping to get a job at the bank with Emmett and I think that is a wonderful idea. The less she has to see Jacob the better off she will be, and the better chance I have to get to know her more.

I wanted to call Bella but Alice told me to not push her. She was sure that I would hear from her soon enough. I decided to have an early night, since I had to be at work early in the morning. As I laid down, my thoughts went right to Bella and before I knew it I was in dreamland. Of course, my dreams were full of Bella and the life I wanted us to have together.

As I was working, I felt my phone vibrate. I was not going to look at in until I was on break, but something made me decide to check who it was right away. It was from Bella.

"_Hey, Edward, how are you?" -B_

"_I am good, how are you?" - E_

"_Well I am okay I guess. I was wondering if you are free for lunch on Friday." – B_

I had to go check my schedule which was in my office before I could tell Bella yes. I know she was probably getting worried because I didn't respond right away, but I didn't want anything to interrupt our little date so I had to make s_u_re my time would be clear. As soon as I saw what time I could meet with her I texted her back.

"_Sorry it took me so long to get back,__ was checking my schedule. "Friday lunch sounds great". " How about we meet at 11?" "I need to be back to work for 12." - E_

"_11 sounds great, can't wait. See you then" –B_

"_Looking forward to it Bella." "See you then" – E_

Alice was so right. I am glad I let Bella make the first move in contacting me. Friday could not get here soon enough. I was going to make sure that this was not the last lunch we would have together, but the start on many.

**BPOV**

For some reason I was nervous to be standing in front of Edward today. Maybe it was because I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. Maybe it was because I was hoping that this lunch would lead into something more. Maybe I was nervous because I was afraid of rejection. I am not sure how Edward was going to take the news that I was pregnant. I wanted something more with Edward ever since I saw him and with me being pregnant there was no way he was going to want someone with all the baggage, even if it might be his child.

As he approached me, he greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek. Of course my cheeks turned bright red, which made Edward smile. He told me that he thought "I was so beautiful when I blushed." After that comment I don't think my cheeks could get any more red. We headed to the Hospital cafeteria because Edward had to be back to work in an hour. Even though it was pretty busy, Edward made sure to find an area that was not so crowded. He was always so thoughtful. That was one thing that drew me to him so much.

Edward immediately told me how sorry he was for the things that happened between Jacob and I. He looked so concerned for me that it almost seemed that his eyes were looking like tears were forming. He must just have allergies or something though. Why would Edward be so emotional over me?

After telling him a little bit about what exactly went down, I decided that before I told him the news that I would ask if he wanted to go out on Saturday with everyone. I told him that I had mentioned to Alice that we should all get together on Saturday and then I asked him if he was busy. He told me that he had off on Saturday and that if I wouldn't mind he would love to join us. With the biggest smile on my face, I told him that I was hoping he would go out with us. He then said something that made me nervous, but very excited at the same time. Edward looked at me and said, "well then it is a date, what time should I pick you up?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward was looking at Saturday as a date with me! I looked at him and say "Edward Cullen, did you just ask me out on a date?" He looked at me and said, "Bella, I believe that you are the one who asked me and I just said yes." I guess you can say that, since I was the one who brought up Saturday, that technically I was asking him out. I was just so happy to hear that he thought of it as a date that I did not care who was asking who.

I looked down at my watch to check the time and noticed that our lunch date was half over, so I thought it was time to bring up the news I needed to share with Edward. I was not exactly sure how I was going to start, but I thought maybe mentioning his dad would help. Edward, "I met your father today." "You did?" "Yes, I went to his office for an appointment and since he replaced my old doctor, he was the one that I was scheduled to see." Being the caring person that he is, he responded with "well I hope that everything is okay?" I hesitated for a second to make sure that I had my thoughts gathered for my answer to his question. Once I was pretty sure to what I wanted to say I knew there was no better time. "Well, Edward, I am not exactly sure how to tell you this, but the reason I went to see your dad is because I am pregnant." Wow, I actually said it, and I can tell from the look on his face that he was a little surprised.

We were silent for a few moments. I was not sure if he was going to respond or not, so I continued with some of the feelings that I was having that I thought was important for him to know. "Edward, I want you to know that this is not something that I planned." "I am not going to lie and say that I am unhappy that I am having a baby, however, the timing is not how I planned it." I do like you a lot, and would like to see where things could go from here for us, but I totally understand if this changes your feelings towards me."

Right then and there He started by saying, "Bella, you are an amazing person and nothing you say or do will make me changes the feelings I am having for you." "This does make things much more difficult, but I do want to get to know you better." "I don't want to rush things. I want to take things slow and see where things go with us, if that is okay." Is that okay with me? How could he not think that I was hoping to hear those words from him? I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but I was not sure if words would say how I was feeling. Instead of telling him in words, I wanted to show Edward that I wanted to move forward with him. I know we were in a public place, but I leaned over the table and placed a small gentle kiss on his lips and then said, Edward, I want nothing more than to get to know you better and see where this leads." He then took my hand in his, brought it to his lips and placed a light, gentle kiss and said, "I am glad to hear that."

Not realizing that our time was just about up, I started to say to Edward "that there was one"………………………. Before I could finish my sentence, he looked at his watch and said, "Bella, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt you, but I need to get back to my shift." "However, can I call you tonight?" Of course I wanted Edward to call me so I said "I will look forward to it." Oh how was I going to tell him now? I know he deserved to know that he could be this baby's father, but I don't know how or when I will get the nerve to tell him. He doesn't even know that we had sex and I was just about ready to tell him, "_surprise, you might be the dad."_

Before departing, Edward thanked me for inviting him and gave me a hug and kiss. He also reiterated to me that he would definitely call me after his shift was over. I left feeling better knowing that Edward knew that I was pregnant, but telling him that I thought he was the father was going to be something completely different.

As I was leaving the Hospital, I decided to call Rosalie and Alice to let them know how the doctor's went. Alice was happy for me and then asked how lunch with Edward went. I told her that we have decided to take things slow between us and that he would be joining us on Saturday. Rosalie on the other hand had a few more questions to ask. She wanted to know if I told Edward that he might be the father of the baby. I told her that I was just getting ready to but that he had to get back to work. She reminded me that I needed to do it sooner or later, so that we would have a relationship with trust right from the beginning.

She then asked me when I was going to tell Jacob. I asked her how he was doing today, because I was thinking about stopping by the shop on my way home. Since I told Edward, it was only fair that I told Jacob as well. She told me that he is doing okay and that she would see me soon.

When I arrived at the shop I was a little nervous but went right into the garage. "Jacob, can I see you for a minute?" We went right into the office and he said, "what's up?" Not sure how I was going to say it, I decided that just coming straight out and telling him was the best way. "Jacob, I am pregnant and there is a chance it might not be yours." "What the hell did you just say, Bella?" I repeated again that I was going to have a baby but that it might not be his. To say that Jacob was pissed was an understatement. He demanded to know who the potential father could be. I told him that it was none of his business and then left. Rosalie could tell that things did not go well. As I was leaving, Jacob came storming out of the office demanding me to come back. Not wanting to deal with it, I continued to keep walking out of the shop. Rosalie helped out and stopped Jacob before things got carried out of hand.

By the time I got to Emmett and Rosalie's house I was drained and decided to take a nap. I don't think I got much sleep before my phone was going off. It was Alice and she seemed very upset. "Alice, what is wrong?" Trying not to yell too much, she asked, "Bella, why would Jacob think Edward is the father of your baby?"

**AUTHORS' NOTE: I am not one who enjoys cliffhangers, but I couldn't help myself. I was not exactly sure the story was going to get so dramatic so soon, but what can I say things happen. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and have another chapter done by Friday. **


	10. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Things get a little rough for Bella in this chapter, but I do promise things will end in a positive way. **

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV**

I was a little surprised to see Bella walk into the shop. Maybe she was here because she wanted to get back together. She walked right up to me and said, "Jacob, can I see you for a minute?" We went into the office and I said "what's up?"

I don't think I was ever expecting Bella to say what came next. "Jacob, I am pregnant and there is a change it might not be yours." I was shocked to say the least. In response, I said "what the hell did you just say, Bella?" She was pregnant and the baby might not be mine. This could only mean one thing. Bella cheated on me. I wanted answers from her and I was not going to rest until she came. She had the nerve to tell me it was none of my business and then walked right out of the office.

Oh, she did not just leave. How could she drop a bomb like that and then just leave. I started shouted, "Bella, Bella, get back here." "You owe me at least an explanation." As I was trying to stop her, Rosalie pulled me back and told me to "let her go."

Once she left I went into the office to gather my thoughts. Who could Bella have slept with? She had only been hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. Those two names kept running through my mind. Alice was with Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were together. Who was left? I knew I was missing someone who hung out with them, and then it hit me. Edward Cullen. Could Edward be the one that Bella slept with? I thought that he looked at her a little more then he should when he picked up his car and Bella was doing a lot of blushing around him like she had a crush on him.

The nerve of him to hit on Bella, knowing we were engaged. He probably got her drunk that night they all went out and took advantage of her. Well if he thinks he is going to get away with this he is dead wrong.

I told Rosalie I was leaving for the day and got in my truck. I knew he worked at the hospital and that is where I was heading. If Bella was not going to give me answers then I would make Edward do some talking. I pulled up to the hospital and stormed in demanding to speak to Dr. Edward Cullen. The lady at the information desk looked a bit worried, but I didn't care. I needed answers and wanted them now!

She told me to "have a seat" and she would check to see if he was available. I didn't want to have any more problems, so I did as I was told. After a few minutes, the lady told me that Dr. Edward Cullen would be with me in a few moments and to just take a seat again.

Before I knew it, there before me stood the guy who obviously slept with Bella. He must have known this was going to get ugly so he suggested we step outside. The minute we got outside I laid into him. "Who do you think you are?" "You knew she was engaged to me, but you still slept with her, and now she is pregnant." I suppose you think you are the father."

I have to say that Edward looked dumb founded, like he had no idea what I was talking about. He even tried to say something like "Jacob, I………..," however, I was in no mood for talking. I wanted to take action with my hands and before I knew it, I punched Edward right in the nose.

The next thing I knew, I was be escorted off the hospital premises and told not to come back,

I left feeling better, but still very irritated. I knew I didn't want to go back to work so I decided to go see Jessica. She always knew how to calm me down.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what Alice had just asked me. How did she know that I talked to Jacob? But more importantly, how did she know that I thought Edward could be the father of my baby?" Alice told me the whole story. I can't believe that Jacob would do something like this. Who did he think he was? After all, he was the one who has been cheating on me with Jessica.

I asked Alice if Edward was okay. She told me that his nose was not broken, but they sent him home to rest for the remainder of the day. I felt so bad and I could feel the tears falling down on my face. Edward was never going to forgive me for Jacob telling him and not me.

I asked Alice if I could talk to Edward and she said he was not in the mood to talk. The tears just fell even more after I heard that. I apologized to Alice and she said Bella tell me what happened. I told Alice exactly what happened that night. She asked me why I left and did not tell him. I explained that I was afraid he would be mad and never want to be friends with me. I shared with her that I know I was with Jacob, but that I felt a deep connection with Edward and was afraid that if he knew we slept together, he wouldn't want to be around me. She said she understood and that Edward just needed time.

How much time was what I wanted to know? Before hanging up she told me that she thought it was best if we didn't go out tomorrow night, but that she would for sure call me on Monday. What did I do? How could I have messed things up so much? I had no one now and my baby would not have a father. I had to get out of the house and there was only one other place I could go.

My parents and I have never had a very close relationship. Even though we live in the same town, we did not see each other that much. I haven't even told them that Jacob and I broke up. However, I needed to talk to someone and Rosalie and Emmett were still at work.

I know my mother was going to be thrilled that I was pregnant, even though I was not sure who the father was. My dad, on the other hand, was not going to take this too lightly. As a matter of fact, Jacob might want to afford seeing him for a while after tonight.

I drove to the house with tears running down my face. My life could not be any worse then what it is now. As I walked into my parent's house, they both looked at me with great concern. As I told them everything that happened, they both seemed deeply concerned and told me that they would be here for me no matter what.

I left that evening feeling a little better. I know that Rosalie and Emmett would be there for me, and at least now I know my mom and dad would be there as well. I was going to need all the support I can get for me and my child to come.

When I got home, Rosalie met me at the door and said that Alice called her and told her everything. She told me how sorry she was but that she knew everything was going to work out in the end. She might think that, but I have lost all hope for anything good to come out of this. I know that Jacob was not the father and the person who was the father probably doesn't want anything to do with me. I told Rosalie that I was going to call it a night and went up stairs to head to bed.

As I was lying in bed, my thoughts kept on going to Edward and what he must be feeling. Would he ever let me explain? I am sure that Alice told him the story, but I had so much more to tell him. I wanted him to know that I couldn't stop thinking of him. I wanted him to know that I never enjoyed being with someone as much as I did him that night. I wanted him to know that I was having feelings for him that I wanted to explore. Oh, would I ever be able to tell him all these things.

I decided that I would try and text him before I went to sleep just to let him know that I was sorry. I pulled out my phone and began typing:

"_Edward, I am not sure if you will even read this, but I am so sorry." – B_

I waited for over 10 minutes before giving up and realizing that he was not going to respond. I turned off the light and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning not feeling well at all. I decided that I was not going to do anything today but stay in bed. Rosalie knocked on my door at 11 a.m. and asked me if I was going to get up and eat. I told her that I was not feeling well and that I was not hungry. She left me alone knowing that I was not in any mood for company. I slept off and on all afternoon. When I was awake, all I did was cry. My mom called to check on me and I didn't even answer.

At 5 p.m., Emmett came to the door and asked if he could come in. When he came in he had supper for me on a tray. He told me that I needed to eat something for the baby. I knew he was right, but I just had no energy and strength to eat. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed and feel pity for myself. He said he would leave me alone, if I promised to eat something before the night was over. I said I would and then he was out the door.

I knew he was right that I needed to try and eat something for the baby and so I did just that. However, it was no more than 15 minutes later that I was in the bathroom, sicker than ever before. All night long I was in the bathroom. By the time morning game, I was so weak I couldn't even move. Rosalie and Emmett thought I should go to the hospital and I knew they were probably right. I knew it was not only myself I needed to worry about.

When we got to the ER, they asked me who my OBGYN was and I told them it was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It just so happened that he was on call today and so they paged him to consult on what he thought should happen. The ER Physician told me I was dehydrated and he wanted to admit me for a day or so, but wanted to get another opinion. Dr. Cullen came in and agreed with the attending doctor and before I knew it I was admitted to the maternity ward for observation for the next 2 days.

Rosalie told me that she would get my stuff from home and be back once I got settled in my room. I asked her to please let Alice know that I was in the hospital but that everything was okay and I would call her when I got out.

After a few hours, Dr. Cullen came in and told me that I was going to have to take things easy for the next few months. The first 12 weeks of pregnancy is very important and he wants me to take extra care to make sure things go well. I promised him that I would do as he asked and then he told me to just rest and that he would see me tomorrow during his morning rounds.

Rosalie came back and had my stuff for the next few days. I hated being here but knew that it was for the baby and that is all that mattered. I asked her if she talked to Alice and she said no, but that she left her a message. I could tell that she was holding something back. When I questioned her about it, she told me it was nothing and not to worry about it. I wanted to know what she was hiding, but I knew for the baby that stressing out was not good, so I let it go.

I had a hard time getting comfortable. They wanted me to eat and I tried a little, but nothing was staying down. It seemed that everything I ate was coming right back up. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night. The nurse came in before I fell asleep and gave me some more medicine to help with my nauseous.

I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept in days, which is probably true. Dr. Cullen came in as promised and looked at my charts. He said that if I could keep my food down today that I could go home tomorrow. After Dr. Cullen left, I asked the nurse if I could freshen up a bit. I was sure that the only people who would be coming to visit were Rosalie and maybe my mom, but I still wanted to make myself look presentable. I ate breakfast and gave it time to settle before getting up. Thank God that meal stayed down.

I took a quick shower and when I got out I saw that I had someone waiting for me. It was Jacob. What was he doing here and how did he know I was in the hospital. I told him that I was not in the mood to fight and that I thought he should leave. This made him mad and he started yelling. "Why are you doing this to me Bella?" "We can be a family together….you, me, and the baby." I had no energy for this. What didn't he understand? We were over and that is final. I don't even know if the baby is his. Doesn't he get that?

I asked him to leave because I was tired and wanted to get some sleep. He was throwing a fit when I heard someone else come into the room. It was Edward. Wow, he looks amazing. He then told Jacob that I needed to rest for the baby and that he should leave. Of course Jacob wasn't hearing this. "Who do you think you are telling me I can't be here visiting the mother of my child?" I looked at Jacob and said "you are not the father." "We used protection every time Jacob." "Now please leave before I have them call security."

Jacob finally left. I know that was not the end of him though. It was going to be a long 8 months with him. After he left, I looked at Edward and said "thank you." "You're welcome." I started to apologize to him for everything that happened, but he stopped me. "You need to relax Bella for the baby." "Stress is not good for either one of you, especially during this stage of your pregnancy." He then told me that he would check on me at the end of his shift and then left.

I can't believe he was here checking on me. How did he know I was in the hospital? It didn't matter how he found out, he came and that was all I needed.

I slept most of the afternoon until Rosalie came with Alice. I apologized to Alice for not telling her about Edward and I sooner. She told me that it was okay and she understood. I was surely blessed with such great friends. I told them about the situation with Jacob and Edward coming to see me at the same time. Rosalie had a smirk on her face that told me she knew Edward was going to come. I was not sure what that was all about, but who cares. However he found out didn't matter to me.

Alice and Rosalie stayed for the rest of the afternoon. Rosalie told me to call her when I was able to leave and she would make sure to pick me up. I thanked them both and then they were gone.

I was not sure if Edward would really come back. It was already 8:00 p.m. so I was sure he forgot. Besides it is not like we were dating and I couldn't be 100 percent sure that he was the father until the baby was born. I was just getting ready to call it a night, when Edward popped his head in and asked if I was up for some company. I sat right up in bed and told him I would love for him to stay for a while.

He pulled up a chair and we just starting talking. It felt so natural, just like at the club that night. I tried many times to apologize to him, but every time I did he stopped me and told me that "we could talk about it later." We talked for a while before I started to yawn. He then looked at me and told me that he was" going to go so I could get some rest." I didn't want him to go. I wanted someone to stay with me tonight but didn't know if he would if I asked. As he was getting up to leave, I grabbed his hand and asked him to stay until I at least fell asleep. He looked at me and with that beautiful grin said yes and sat back down next to my bed. I kept hold of his hand and just looked at him. He told me to "close my eyes and try to sleep for our baby needed me to rest as much as possible."

Did he just say our baby? I must have been dreaming. I looked at him and said "Edward, thank you for staying." He told me it was his pleasure and then I said "good night." I am not sure how long it took, but before I knew it I was out and was having the best dream of my life.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I can't believe I got this done early. I was not sure that this is where I was going to take the story, but I am pleased and hope you are too. **

**Things were rough in the beginning of this chapter, but the ending hopefully made up for that. **

**Things are not going to be easy for Bella. Jacob is not going to let this baby thing drop and that is going to put a strain on anything that could happen between Edward and Bella. **

**I will try and have another chapter out by Sunday. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to hit 30 before the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter is a lot of EPOV of things that happened last chapter and maybe alittle more. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**  
CHAPTER 12**

**EPOV**

I knew the minute I saw Jacob that things were not going to turn out good. Before I could get two words in, Jacob started shouting at me. "Who do you think you are?" "You knew she was engaged to me, but you still slept with her, and now she is pregnant." "I suppose you think you are the father?"

Wait a minute, let's back up? Jacob is here accusing me of sleeping with Bella? And now she is pregnant and he thinks it is mine? When, where and how did they happen? I couldn't think. My mind was coming up blank.

I tried to tell Jacob that I had no idea what he was saying, but before I could say much, he punched me right in the nose.

What the crap! Before I could take a swing back, Jacob was being escorted off hospital premises and I was being sent to the ER to make sure my nose was not broken.

Luckily for me and Jacob it was fine. The hospital asked if I wanted to press charges and I told them no. They allowed me to go home, which I was happy about. I really wanted to go talk with Alice to try and figure this out.

All the way home Jacob's words were running through my mind. Bella and I slept together and she is pregnant. Is it true? Did this really happen? The only time we spent along was the night at the club. What exactly happened that night? I know I had an amazing dream or did I? Was my dream not a dream after all, but a reality?

When I got home I went immediately to Alice. I asked her to tell me exactly what happened the night we all went out. She told me that Bella and I were very "friendly" with each other and that we left early because Bella was not feeling well.

I tried to remember what happened after we left the club. I know we did a lot of flirting in the car. I even remember kissing and touching being involved, but the rest I thought was just a beautiful dream.

I know there is only one person who could answer all the questions concerning that night, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to Bella at this point. I needed time to think. I told Alice that I did not think going out tomorrow night would be a great idea, considering everything that has happened, and she agreed. She told me that she would call Bella and Rosalie and let them know. I also told her that I did not feel like talking to anyone, so I asked her to take any messages from people. This statement was mainly directed for Bella and Alice knew that.

I was not in the mood for hanging out or talking, so I decided to call it an early night. As I was getting ready to turn off my light I heard my phone go off. I was not sure if I even wanted to check it, but I did anyway. It was a message from Bella.

"_Edward, I am not sure if you will even read this, but I am sorry." – B_

She is sorry? I am the one who is sorry. If Bella and I really had sex and I didn't remember she much think I it didn't mean anything and that I took advantage of her. What have I done?

I wanted to respond back to her, but I was not sure what to say. I just closed my phone and went to sleep.

I woke up a little later than usual since I had that day off. I was not sure what to do with myself. I pretty much did absolutely nothing but think about Bella and the news of her pregnancy. Alice tried to talk to me about it, but I told her I was not up to it and pushed her away. I felt bad because it was not her fault this was so messed up and she was just trying to help. I apologized to her and then went back to do nothing like I had all day long.

I went to bed early since I had to be at the hospital for a long shift the next morning. As I was trying to sleep, Alice came in and told me she had to talk with me. I tried to ignore her and told her I was not in the mood to talk, but she said it was very important. She told me that dad just got home from the hospital and had let her know that Bella had been admitted. All of a sudden I was wide awake and started demanding answers. I immediately went to my dad so I could find out what was wrong with her.

My dad told me that Bella was sick and very dehydrated. I responded right away by asking if the baby is okay. He let me know that she and the baby was doing fine, but that she was admitted for observation and would be given IV Fluid for the next two days.

I thanked my dad and went back to my room. I heard a soft knock on my door and I knew it was Alice. I told her to come in and she just gave me a look. I could tell she knew I was worried about Bella. She told me that Bella was going to be okay and that she would go visit her tomorrow and give me an update. I thanked her and then she left.

I tried to sleep, but all I could do was think about Bella. Was she really okay? Was the stress of her being pregnant and my reaction to it all what caused her to become so sick? I had made up my mind that I was going to go and see Bella tomorrow on my lunch hour. I needed to make sure that she and the baby was okay with my own eyes.

I got up the next morning and went to work. It was very hard concentrating knowing that Bella was in the hospital. I was relieved when it was time for my lunch break and immediately went to check on Bella's situation. I checked in at the nurse's station and her nurse informed me that she was improving. I then made my way to her room and as I was about to enter I heard Jacob and he was not sounding too happy. I could also tell that Bella was getting very stressed which was not good for her or the baby. He was going on and on about how they could be a family together and then I heard Bella ask him to leave. At this point and time I had heard enough and decided to intervene. As I walked into the room I could tell Jacob was not happy to see me at all. I told him that he really needed to let Bella rest for the baby's sake and that he should leave. He then flew off the handle. "Who do you think you are telling me I can't be here visiting the mother of my child?" Then Bella said something that answered my deepest doubts. She responded to Jacob's question to me by saying "Jacob, you are not the father." "We used protection every time." "Now please leave before I have them call security."

Wow, was it true? Could this baby really be mine and Bella's? Did we not use protection that night? I think we were both so drunk that night that neither one of us thought of using protection. Oh my gosh, I am going to be a father?

Jacob finally left, but I was sure this was not the last time Bella and I would hear from him. Bella looked at me with a sincere smile and said "thank you." I told her she was welcomed and then she immediately tried to start apologizing and I had to stop her. This was not the time or place for her to get all stressed. I reminded her that she needed to relax for the baby and that stress was not good for either of them, especially at this stage of her pregnancy. I then told her that I would come back at the end of my shift and left.

I hated leaving her like that, but I had patients that I needed to check on. I have to admit that I was a little worried that Jacob would come back, so I called Alice to see if she was going to come to the hospital and see Bella. I informed her of what happened with Jacob and she promised me that she would be there with Rose sometime in the afternoon. She also assured me that she would let me know if I was needed. Before hanging up, Alice said something that really made me think. "Edward, you and Bella are going to make such a cute family." "Your baby is going to be so lucky to have such great parents." I didn't respond at all, but it really made me think. How was Alice so sure that Bella and I would be together and that I was the father of her baby? I am not sure how, but usually when Alice has a vision of things they usually come true.

My shift went longer then I was hoping it would. I had not heard from Alice so I was sure that everything was fine, but I still was very eager to get up to Bella's room to check on her. There were a lot of kids that ended up in the ER so it was after 8:00 p.m. before I was even able to leave. As I entered her room I could tell Bella was really tired, so I told myself that I would not stay long.

I pulled up a chair and we started talking. It felt so natural, just like that night at the club. She tried to apologize to me, but I told her that we could talk about things later. As we were talking, I noticed that Bella was yawning a lot. I looked at her and told her that I was going to go so she could get some rest. As I was getting up to leave, Bella grabbed my hand and asked me to stay until she fell asleep. There was nothing I would rather do then to sit next to Bella, holding her hand, as she fell asleep. Without letting go of her hand, I sat back down next to her and we just looked at each other. I finally told her to "close her eyes and try to sleep for our baby needed her to rest as much as possible." Before closing her eyes, she said "thank you for staying." I told her it was my pleasure and then I said "good night." Not ten minutes later, I could tell she was sleeping, but I was not ready to leave.

I sat there holding her hands and picturing what the future might have for us. I wanted the baby to be mine, and I wanted to be with Bella. But what if it was Jacob's? Even though they always used protection, there is still a slight chance that the baby could be his. And to top things off, we only had sex just once.

I sat there for about an hour before I decided I should leave. I did have to work tomorrow and I needed to get some sleep. Just as I was about to get up, I heard Bella talking. I at first thought that she was waking up, but when I looked at her she was sleeping. I listened for a little bit and heard something that made my heart ache for her. "Edward, I love you." I can't believe Bella is dreaming about me and saying those three beautiful words. I kissed her forehead and told her that I loved her too. From then on I was determined to make Bella mine and become a family for our baby, even if he or she was not mine.

**BPOV**

I woke up and felt 100 percent better. That was the best night sleep I had gotten in a long time. I have to admit I was a little disappointed to know that Edward didn't stay all night. A part of me was hoping he would have been here when I woke up. He did, however, leave a note for me telling me that he would be back during his lunch break. I read it over at least three times because I was not sure I read the ending correct. Edward had signed the letter, Love Edward." I can't believe he said love. Did he really mean to write that? What kind of love was he talking about? Was it a love for me or just for the unborn child I was carrying?

I decided to not let it bother me too much, because I needed to stay relaxed for the baby. Dr. Carlisle Cullen came in after I ate breakfast and told me that I could go home this afternoon, but that I needed to take the rest of the week to rest. I promised that I would do so and then I called Rose and gave her the good news.

She told me that she would come and get me. She also told me that Emmett called and that I needed to call Mr. Smith as soon as possible. She gave me the number and then told me she would see me later. I was so excited to hear if I got the job and dialed then number right away. Mr. Smith answered the phone and seemed so nice and even excited to hear from me. "Bella, we are excited to offer you a job at People's Bank." Can you start next Monday?" I was so happy and told him that I would be more than willing to take the job and that I would see him next week.

I was so excited that I needed to tell someone. I did not want to bother Rose again and I was sure Emmett already knew. I decided to call Alice, but of course she didn't answer. I then thought about Edward and even though I knew he was working I wanted him to hear the good news so I sent him a text message.

"_Edward, I got the job at the bank. –B"_

A few seconds later my phone went off and it was a message from Edward of course.

"_That is wonderful, love. – E"_

Oh my goodness, he just called me love. What does this mean? Are we now a couple? There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Edward and I definitely needed to get together this week and talk. I wrote him another message to let him know that I was getting out later on this afternoon.

"_Yeah I am so happy and I am also able to go home this afternoon. –B"_

"_That is great. I wish I could be the one to take you home, but I don't get out until 5:00 p.m." Can I stop by though after work?" – E_

"_I am sure that Rose will not mind. I look forward to seeing you at lunch." – B_

"_I can't wait Bella! See you soon. Love, Edward."_

There goes that word again…… love. He has been throwing that word out a lot lately. I called Rose to let her know that Edward was going to be stopping by after work and she said I should ask him to stay for dinner. I told her that sounded great and that I would ask him when he comes to visit me before I get discharged.

I took a shower and got dressed. Before I knew it, Edward had walked in with his lunch and mine. I thanked him and dug right in. I didn't realize how hungry I was. In between taking bites I asked Edward if he would like to have dinner tonight with Rose, Emmett, and I. He said he would love too. Time always seems to go by so fast when I was with Edward. Before I knew it, he had to leave and go back to work. I tried not to let him know that I was sad to see him go, but I don't think I hid it too well.

Edward looked at me and said "Bella, my love, please don't be sad." "I promise that I will be there right after I get out of work. " He then kissed my forehead and told me that he would for sure see me later. As he was just about out the door, I quietly whispered "I love you Edward." I didn't want him to know that I said those words to him. We were not even a couple, and I didn't want to ruin things by scaring him away.

As I was getting ready to close my eyes for a short afternoon nap, my phone went off. Thinking it was probably Alice or Rose, I was surprised when I saw it was Edward.

"_Bella, I love you too. – E"_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe he heard me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please know that even though Bella and Edward seem to be getting close, there is still some drama that will take place. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter. **

**R and R**


	12. Chapter 13

**Well here is the next chapter. I am excited because I have been thinking of things for the coming chapters and I hope you all will enjoy. In the future things are going to progress so we won't have to wait forever for the story to come to a climax. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**CHAPTER 13**

**EPOV**

I woke up excited for another day to begin. This mainly had to do with being able to see Bella again. I enjoyed just watching her sleep last night and holding her hand. I could only hope that there would be more times like this in the future.

I left Bella a note telling her that I would see her during my lunch break so I was alittle worried when my phone went off and I saw a message from Bella. I sure hope that nothing was wrong. As I opened my phone I was so relieved to read what Bella had wrote.

"_Edward, I got the job at the bank." –E_

"That is wonderful, love" – E

I was so proud of her. This was great news. Now Bella had no reason to be part of the shop with Jacob and maybe things would start to look up for her.

"_Yeah I am so happy and I am also able to go home this afternoon. –B"_

"_That is great. I wish I could be the one to take you home, but I don't get out until 5:00 p.m." Can I stop by though after work?" – E_

I really wanted to be the one to take Bella home. I made a decision last night that I was going to be there for her no matter what, but I do have responsibilities at the hospital. But I sure hope she allows me to come over after. I really don't think I could go a day without seeing her.

"_I am sure that Rose will not mind. I look forward to seeing you at lunch." – B_

"_I can't wait Bella! See you soon. Love, Edward."_

I am not sure what made me call Bella love and end with Love, Edward. I do believe that I truly love Bella, but does she really feel the same about me? I know she said it last night while she was sleeping, but how do I know it is just not the hormones speaking? I guess only time will tell.

I was excited when it was time for my lunch. I rushed up to Bella's room because I only had 45 minutes to spend with her. As I walked in she looked so beautiful and she refreshed. I am so excited to see that she was feeling so much better. My dad mentioned to me that even though Bella could go home she was going to have to take it easy the rest of the week. I told him that I would make sure she was well taken care of. He didn't ask any questions, but I know I would have to talk with my parents about Bella and the baby.

I walked in with lunch for the two of us and was happy to see Bella with a huge grin on her face. She seemed to be very hungry and I was glad I could provide a good meal for her. This was just the beginning of my taking care of Bella, so I sure hope she gets use to it. As we were eating, Bella asked me if I would stay for dinner tonight. Of course I said yes. The more time I could spend with her the happier I would be.

Before I knew it, our time was up. When I looked at Bella my heart ached. She looked so sad and I thought I could see tears starting to overcome her eyes. "Bella, my love, please don't be sad." "I promise that I will be there right after I get out of work." I then kissed her forehead and promised her that I would see her later and then headed for the door.

As I was just out the door I heard the most amazing words possible. Just above a whisper, probably hoping I did not hear was the words I was longing to hear, "I love you Edward." I can't believe she loves me too. Things could not be getting any better for us. I know she didn't think I heard her, but I couldn't let her not know how I feel. If things were going to work out for Bella and I, she needed to know that I loved her too. I waited about ten minutes and decided that I send her a quick text message to assure her of my feelings.

"_Bella, I love you too. – E"_

I can't believe I told her through a text, but I couldn't wait to say those words. I hope Bella would believe my words and know that they are sincere. I waited for a while to see if she would respond to me, but there was nothing. I am not sure how I should take this. I don't want to get paranoid and think I heard wrong this afternoon. Maybe she didn't even say those words, and now I just made a complete fool of myself? I guess I would just have to wait until this evening, even though that seemed like forever.

At 5 o clock I got into my car and headed to Rose. I was lucky I didn't get a speeding ticket. For some reason I could not get there fast enough. I wanted to see Bella. I needed to see her and tell her face to face my true feelings.

As I knocked on the door, I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Bella looked radiant. She was glowing and I couldn't help myself but pull her in for a hug. After we held each other for a few moments, Bella invited me in and we went to the living room, where Rose and Emmett were at. I really like those two. They are so kind to allow Bella to stay with them. I am sure the four of us will be spending a lot of time together. Emmett and I talked sports while the women finished getting dinner ready.

Everything was delicious. I didn't know Bella was such a great cook. After we ate, we all went back to the living room and talked some more. Emmett was telling Bella alittle bit about her new job. She looked so excited, which made me smile from ear to ear. Before I knew it, the clock read 9:00 p.m. I didn't want to over stay my time, so I looked at Bella and said I should be getting going. Of course she had that sad look on her.

She asked me if I would go for a little walk with her before leaving, and of course I was not able to say no to her. She told me she would be right back. She wanted to grab a light jacket, since it was the end of September and the temperature was a lot cooler. As we walked out the door, Bella put her hand around my arm and started talking. I knew she wanted to explain what happened the night at the club, and even though I didn't need to hear the story, I knew she needed to talk about it.

As I listened to Bella I began thinking about the dream I thought I had. I still can't believe that it really happened. After Bella apologized over 10 million times, I took her in my arms and told her that she was not the one who needed to be sorry. I was the one who didn't remember the best night of my life. I was the one who took advantage of her while she was drunk. Why didn't she understand? I wanted Bella to know that the night at the club was not a mistake or something I regret. I know we were both very drunk that night, but it meant something to me. She meant something to me. I looked at Bella and told her once again that I loved her and was going to do everything in my power to provide a life for her and our baby.

With tears falling down her face, Bella looked at me and said those wonderful words again. "Edward, I love you." She then continued by saying that she truly believed this baby was mine. Jacob and her always used protection and we obviously were not in a state of remembering to do that. She also said that something inside was telling her that I was the father. She told me that even though we would have to wait about 8 months to know for sure, she knew in her heart who this baby belonged too.

Life couldn't get any better. I know that Bella and I seem to be rushing things, but I believe when you know you love someone, you just know. And I know without a shadow of a doubt that I was in love with Isabella Swan and that we were going to be a happy family.

**BPOV**

As we were walking back to the house, I started to cry. I am not sure what exactly came over me. I think me pregnant had alittle to do with it, but I also was sad because Edward was going to be leaving. When Edward saw that I was crying he looked at me and asked what was wrong. I didn't want him to think I was crazy or some psycho chick so I just told him that it had been a long day and I was just alittle emotional. He looked at me and asked me if I wanted him to stay until I fell asleep.

I just shook my head and pulled myself closer as we continued our way to the house. Rose and Emmett had already called it a night when we got back, so we were extremely quite. I went to the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. As I came back into the room, Edward was laying on the one side of bed on the top of the covers and had my side turned down. He patted the bed motioning for me to get in. When I was in my spot he pulled the covers to tuck me in and then wrapped his arms around me. I felt so much love. I don't ever think Jacob made me feel like this. I thanked him for staying again and he told me to just close my eyes and then kissed my forehead.

Before drifting off to sleep, I asked him if I would see him tomorrow. He told me that he would like to take me to his house for dinner if that was okay. He mentioned that Alice and Jasper would be there as well, and that made me feel less uncomfortable about meeting his parents, so I agreed. He told me that he expected me to rest all day and that he would be by at 5:30 p.m. to pick me up. He then told me he loved me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I told him I loved him as well and kissed him back, but it was not on the cheek. I totally went for his lips. I am not usually the most aggressive person, but I just couldn't help myself. I think Edward had been longing for it as well, because he responded right back by kissing me and opening his mouth so our tongues could meet. Kissing Edward was the best thing ever. I knew from then on that I never wanted to kiss any other man but Edward Cullen.

After a few but very passionate kisses, Edward looked at me and told me he was going to leave it I didn't go to sleep. I pouted, with a smile of course, and said fine. I don't think it took me long, because the next thing I remember was the dream I had of Edward and I having the most amazing sex ever.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to see if Rose was still around. She was in the kitchen drinking her coffee and just looked at me and said "spill." I told her everything that happened. She was so happy for me and told me that she would not share anything with Jacob. It was a little weird that Rose still had to work for Jacob, but she loved working on cars and there were not many garages in Forks, so her options were limited. Before she left I told her that I was going to Edwards for dinner to meet his parents and of course see Alice. I asked her if she wanted me to see if Alice wanted to get together on Saturday to hang since neither one of them worked on weekends. She told me yes and that maybe after we shopped or something we all could come back, with the guys, and have pizza and a movie night. That sounded great and then she was off to work.

I was not sure what I was going to do today. I know I needed to rest, but I didn't want to spend all day in bed. I decided to catch up on a little bit of laundry and then would clean alittle for Rose. Since they were not taking any money for rent the least I could do was clean up a bit. By 12:00 I was starving and very tired as well. I decided that I was going to grab a bite to eat and then take a small nap before getting ready for dinner at Edward's.

Just as I was done eating and getting ready to head to my room, the doorbell rang. I was not sure who it could be, but I was sure it was someone looking for Rose or Emmett. As I opened the door I was angry to see Jacob standing there with a dozen roses. I went to turn around and shut the door, but he put his foot in it to stop me. "Bella, I just want to talk." "Please, you owe me that much."

I can't believe he just said that. I looked at him and started shouting, "I own you?" I am not the one who has been sleeping around with someone as long as you have." "I had sex with Edward once and we were both very drunk." "You have been seeing Jessica for God knows how long. And when you said you broke it off, you still continued to see her." "What makes you think I want to talk with you?" "Now please leave."

I could tell from the look on his face that he was very angry. He was not going to give up. "Bella, come on baby, I love you." "Please come back home." "Jacob, I am home." "I don't love you and I don't think I have for a while now." "And you obviously don't really love me or you would not have turned to Jessica."

I am not sure what possessed me to say what I did next, but he needed to know. He needed to hear that I was in love with Edward, and that I was moving on. I looked him right in the eyes and said, "Jacob, I love Edward." The next thing I knew Jacob pushed me into the house and started screaming at me. "You don't love him, you love me." "I refuse to let you go."

I was in tears at this time and was actually scared for my life as well as my babies. I am not sure exactly what happened next, but somehow Jacob was pulled away from me and I could just hear yelling. I think it was Emmett's voice I heard but I was shook up that I could not tell for sure. After a few minutes, Emmett came over to me and asked me if I was okay. All I could do was cry and then I heard Emmett talking on the phone. He must have called Rose because the next thing I knew she was home.

"Bella honey, are you okay?" "Do you think we need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head no and just told spoke the words, "sleep." My body was so tired that I just needed to sleep. Emmett carried me up the stairs because I was too weak to make it on my own. Rose followed us and brought up some water and set it on the night stand. Before she left I asked her to call Edward and let him know that I was not feeling well and would need to cancel our plans for tonight. I could tell she was very concerned for me, but agreed to do so.

Before she left the room, I asked her to not mention what happened with Jacob. I don't want Edward to get upset and worry about me. I could tell she was not pleased with my request, but just shook her head. I then drifted off to sleep.

**RPOV**

I was surprised to see that Emmett was calling from the house phone. He must have gone home for lunch to check on Bella. I was so lucky to have such a wonderful man. When I heard Emmett's voice I could tell something was wrong. He asked me if I have seen Jacob. I told him that he was at the shop this morning, but left for lunch over an hour ago. That is when it hit me.

"Emmett, did something happen to Bella?" "Rose, I think you need to come home." I am going to kill Jacob. He has drawn the line this time. I looked at Jessica, she has been at the shop a lot lately, and told her that I would be gone the rest of the afternoon. She told me "whatever" and I left.

When I got home, Bella was hysterical. Emmett told me that it looked like Jacob was going to hurt her and that he was yelling stupid things like "you don't love him, you love me, and I refuse to let you go." I looked at him and said, " Emmett I am so thankful you got here when you did." I then turned back to Bella and asked her if she was okay. I thought maybe she needed to go to the hospital, but she shook her head no and just said "sleep."

Emmett carried her up the stairs and I followed behind with some water. I placed it on the night stand. Before I left the room, Bella asked me if I would call Edward and cancel for tonight saying she was not feeling well. I know this had to break her heart because she was so excited to be meeting his parents. However I knew she was not going to be feeling up to going anywhere tonight so I agreed. She then asked me to promise not to tell Edward what happened with Jacob. Bella was so selfless. She was so concerned for Edward, not wanting him to worry and be upset, over her own needs. I didn't say yes, but I shook my head so she would be able to sleep peaceful, at least somewhat peaceful.

As I headed downstairs, I could hear Emmett talking on the phone. He was calling work and told him and told him how Bella asked me not to tell Edward. I shared with him my concern with Jacob and that I was afraid he was going to get worse for Bella. Emmett agreed with my thoughts and said "well you might have promised not to tell Edward about Jacob, but I never did." "Edward needs to know that Jacob is getting dangerous." " I am afraid that Bella might need to get a restraining order against Jacob."

I was glad that Edward was going to find out about Jacob, but I was glad that I was not going to break my friends promise. Emmett got right on the phone and called Edwards phone and the next thing I heard was Emmett saying, "Edward, we need to talk."

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed hearing Rosalie's POV. I know a lot of people are probably mad at Jacob and you should be. He is being a jerk and I am sorry for that. I think Emmett and Rose are right about needing to take some action concerning him. Hopefully this will calm things down with him for a while, but I am sure you know that until the baby is born he is going to be in the picture. **

**Next up is EPOV and I hope to have it up by Sunday or Monday. **

**Please R and R**


	13. Chapter 14

**Sorry it has taken me alittle longer to update. This past weekend was extremely long days and I had no time to really do anything. **

**This chapter might move forward some after the beginning, but am not sure until things get going. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**CHAPTER 14**

**EPOV**

I normally don't answer my phone while I am working, but when I saw it was Emmett I could only think something was wrong with Bella. The minute I said hello, Emmett said, "Edward, we need to talk." I could tell from his tone that something was wrong.

Emmett told me all about Jacob and how he showed up at the house and looked like he wanted to hurt Bella. I was fuming. Who does he think he is? Doesn't he get it? They are over. Bella wants nothing to do with him. Why can't he just understand? I mean it is not like he doesn't have Jessica.

I told Emmett that I think we need to involve Bella's dad, since he was the chief of police. I know that Bella would not put a restraining order against Jacob, but I know that if Charlie knew how Jacob was acting, he would put a stop to it in his own way. Emmett agreed and I decided that I would head meet Emmett at Charlie's after work so we could approach him together. I then thanked Emmett for everything they were doing for Bella. He told me that it was fine and that Bella was like a sister to him and he would do anything for her.

After our phone call ended, I had a hard time concentrating. I just wanted to go right to the shop and give Jacob a piece of my mind. He needed to know that I was now the man in Bella's life and I wasn't going anywhere. However, I knew that would make things worse and decided to stick to the plan of involving Charlie.

I also started thinking of the future I wanted to have with Bella. I know that I love her and she loves me and so I have had thoughts of Bella and I moving in together. I am not sure if she will go along with this plan of mine, but I am hoping that she will at least consider it. It just makes sense with the baby. And besides I don't think I can go without having Bella in my life every day.

It seemed like forever, but eventually it was 5:00 p.m. and Emmett and I were off to Bella's dad's house. When we got there, Emmett introduced me to both Charlie and Renee. I was surprised when I heard him introduce me as Bella's new boyfriend. It felt a little weird to hear him say that, but it touched me to know that he could tell we loved each other that much to be considered her boyfriend. After Emmett introduced me, Renee looked at me and said, "so you are the one who is the father of her baby?" I was alittle shocked that she was so to the point, but I do understand her concern. I looked at both Renee and Charlie and told them that I was in love with their daughter and I plan on being a family someday with her and our baby. Renee was thrilled, but I could tell Charlie still had his doubts about me. I don't blame him, because it is not like Bella and I have been together long. So, I would just have to prove to him that I loved Bella and the baby and that I was not going anywhere.

They asked me a few more questions, and I was eager to answer all of them. I wanted them to know who I was, since I was going to someday be part of their family. Emmett could tell that I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, so he interrupted Renee and started talking about the main reason we were there. He told Charlie and Renee all about how Jacob had been harassing Bella. I could tell that Charlie was getting very upset and Emmett had not even told him about today's incident. When Emmett was finished with what happened today, Charlie got up and walked out of the house. Renee went to the door to try and stop him, but it was no use. We all knew that Charlie was on his way to pay Jacob a visit he never will forget.

Emmett and I finished talking with Renee, hoping that Charlie would return, but after 15 minutes we decided to leave. Renee let us know that she would call us tonight once Charlie got home and then hugged both of us goodbye. She looked at me and said "Edward, please take care of her." I looked at her and told her I promise to never let anything ever happen to her for the rest of my life.

When we got in Emmett's jeep, I asked him if he could drop me off at the hospital so I could get my car. I then asked him if he would mind if I stayed at the house tonight with Bella. I had off tomorrow and I wanted to spend some time with her. He told me that I was welcome to stay there anytime I wanted. I then told him about my plans of asking Bella to move in with me. He seemed so happy for us and thought it was a great idea. I definitely was going to be talking with Bella tomorrow about this and maybe we could even start looking this week.

Emmett dropped me off at my car and I told him that I should be there in about 30 minutes or so. When I got home, Alice was waiting for me all in a huff. "What took you so long, Edward?" I told her all about Jacob and how Emmett and I went to talk with Charlie and Renee. She felt so bad that all this was happening to Bella. I then told her my plan to ask Bella to move in with me. I think she was a little sad to think of me moving out, but she was excited to think that she could help decorate our new place. Alice and her shopping! I asked her if she wanted to come over for lunch tomorrow to visit with Bella and I. She told me that was great and then I packed for the night and left.

When I got to the house, Rosalie was in the kitchen making something for Bella to eat. I asked her how she was doing. She told me that Bella was still pretty upset and that she had not eaten anything in a while. I told her that I would take the food up to Bella and that I would make sure she ate. As I was walking up the stairs, I heard the phone ring and I could tell that Emmett was talking with Charlie. I wanted to know what had happened but I knew my place right then was to take care of Bella.

When I approached her room, I knocked on the door and waited for her to respond. The only thing I heard was a very soft cry coming from within. My heart broke. I didn't knock again and just went in.

I immediately went to her side and just held her. I was afraid that she would pull away from me, but she didn't. If anything she drew closer to me. After about 30 minutes of Bella crying into my chest, she seemed to stop. She still didn't say much but looked at me and whispered "thank you." I told her that she needed to eat. She tried to argue with me, but I think she knew that there was no way around it and so she ate the sandwich Rosalie made.

After she ate, I suggested her taking a nice hot bath. This would give me a chance to go downstairs and see what Charlie said concerning Jacob. I helped her to the bathroom and when things were set, I went downstairs. Emmett told me Charlie assured him that Jacob was not going to be a problem anymore. I was still not sure of Jacob, but Emmett assured me that if Charlie said not to worry then there was a very good reason and that we should take his word.

Rosalie turned to me before I went back up stairs and asked me if I talked to Bella about moving in with me. Wow, Emmett doesn't waste any time. I am not surprised that he would tell her, but I didn't think it would be so quick. I told her that Bella was taking a bath and that when she was done I was going to talk with her about it. She looked at me and just said "Edward, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." "Bella can't take another bad relationship." I looked at Rosalie and said "I promise that I will never hurt Bella and that I plan on spending the rest of my life with her." With that all being said, I decided there was no better time than now to ask Bella.

I went upstairs to her room and was surprised to see her sitting on her bed. She looked so beautiful sitting there with her hair wet in a messy bun with a tank top and yoga pants on. I was not sure if Bella would want me to sit on her bed with her but she motioned for me to join her so I didn't hesitate. I asked her how she was feeling and she said much better and thanked me again. I told her that I loved her and that I was glad I could be here for her. I then kissed her forehead and she leaned into me on placed her head on my chest. I could stay like this forever.

I told her that I asked Emmett if I could just stay here tonight since I had tomorrow off, but that if she didn't want me to stay in her room that I would sleep on the couch. She looked at me, holding on to me even tighter and just say no I want you to stay. This made me very happy and I think she could tell from the smile on my face.

I then thought to myself that I needed to just ask her since things were going so well. So without hesitation I went for it. "Bella, I have a question to ask you." She looked up at me and gave me a little nod to say go ahead. "I was wondering if you would move in with me?" "I know that we just got together, but I love you Isabella Swan, and I want to be there for you and our baby." I started to get really nervous thinking Bella was upset because she started crying. "Oh, baby, please don't cry." "You don't have to move in with me if you don't want too." She kept on shaking her head as the tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes. Then she said those words that I was hoping to hear. "Edward, I am not crying because I am upset." "These are tears of joy, not sadness." "I would love to move in with you." "Just tell me when and I will be there."

How about we start looking tomorrow? She shook her head yes and threw her arms around me and say "I love you." I then gently kissed her and said "I love you and always will." For the rest of the night we just sat on her bed talking and kissing. I have to admit that I don't think I have enjoyed kissing someone as much as I did Bella. It was amazing and definitely something I could do the rest of my life. I never thought I could get so turned on by just kissing someone. At one point I had to pull away due to my reaction to our kissing. I am not sure if Bella noticed, but from the look on her face I think she might have.

I have to admit it was hard to resist wanting more with Bella that night. However, I wanted our next time together to be something special, especially since I did not even remember our first time. I think we both fell asleep around 11:00 p.m. that night because the next thing I knew it was 8:00 a.m. in the morning. Bella was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I got up and got ready and then decided to fix her breakfast. As I was making eggs, I looked up to the most beautiful woman standing in front of me. "Good morning, beautiful." "Good morning, Edward." "Do you want some breakfast?" "Yes, I am starving." "It feels like I have not eaten in forever." I didn't want to be a nag to her, but I wanted to make sure that Bella knew how important eating was for the baby.

"Bella, you need to make sure that you eat on a regular basis." "I know Edward, it is just hard sometimes, but I will try harder from now on." "Well I will be making sure you are eating better since we will be living together." She looked at me and with rosy cheeks said "yes, I know and I can't wait." I told Bella that Alice was going to be coming over for lunch and then I thought maybe we could start to look a house. "A house,Edward?" "Well what did you think we were going to move into Bella?" "I want to make sure there is plenty of room for the baby." "I just don't know how much I am going to making at my new job Edward, and I don't think I can handle half a mortgage payment." "Bella, I don't want your money." "I make plenty of money to pay for a mortgage on a house for us." "But Edward, I want to help." "Well let's not worry about that right now." "We haven't even found one yet, so don't worry about it until then."

Even though I know she would worry about this, she looked at me and said "ok." After eating breakfast, Bella got ready and I cleaned up the dishes. As I was just finishing up, I heard a knock at the door. It was Alice and she looked too excited for it not even being 10 am in the morning. As I opened the door, she started going on about this beautiful home just 15 minutes from town that had to go look at. "Alice, you don't even know if I asked her yet and what her answer is." "Edward, do you really think that I would go looking for a house if I didn't think Bella would say yes?" I knew Alice was right, since she always knew things before they even happened. Alice went right to the computer that Emmett had set up in the living room and showed me the house. I have to admit that it was awesome.

It was a four bedroom house with a big back yard and a two car garage. I know I liked it, but it was not just my decision. As we were discussing some of the features of the house, Bella walked in and said "Alice, I have missed you." They hugged each other and Alice said to Bella, "I have missed you too." Alice was so excited to show Bella the house. "Oh it is amazing Alice." Alice then looked at the both of us and said "good then we must go."

I was confused and both Bella and I said "what did you do Alice?" "We have an appointment in 30 minutes to look at the house." I can't believe that we are on our way to look at a house. I mean I am not at all surprised that Alice has this all planned out, but I just asked Bella last night to move in with me. Even though this was moving fast, I was thrilled and from the look at Bella's face I could tell she was excited too.

When we got to the house, the realtor was waiting for us. It did not take long for both Bella and I to agree that this was the house we wanted to raise our family in. The realtor told us that the people who were selling the house just lowered the cost, so it would be a great deal for us if we were interested. I looked at Bella and she just nodded her head yes and I said "okay, we will take it." Alice and Bella were both jumping up and down in excitement. They were going room by room and Alice was talking about all the plans she had in mind for decorating. I was busy with the realtor putting our offer together for the sellers. When the realtor saw how much I was going to offer, she looked at me and said "I am sure they will accept." "I should have an answer for you by the end of the day."

We left and headed to grab a bite to eat before Alice had to leave for work. As we were wrapping up with lunch, my phone rang. It was the realtor with wonderful news. The people accepted our offer and we would be able to close by the end of October, which was only a month away. I could not believe how well this was all working out. I was the happiest man alive. I had a beautiful girlfriend who I was madly in love with and a baby on the way and was a proud owner of a beautiful home. Could life get any better?

**BPOV (A MONTH LATER ----- BELLA IS TWO MONTHS PREGNANT)**

I can't believe how fast time has flown by. Just a month ago, Edward asked me to move in with him and now we were driving to our new house. Everyone was there to help us move our stuff. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and my Dad helped Edward with all the heavy lifting and the all of us girls concentrated on the decorating and arranging of the rooms.

It was an extremely long day. Carlisle made sure that I was not over doing it. My pregnancy has not been the easiest one for me. I still had morning sickness, which seemed to last most of the day, and I was still very weak from it all. Between work and shopping for the new house, my days have been very long and exhausting.

By 8:00 p.m. everything was in the house and we decided to order pizza. I think I ate one slice before falling asleep on the couch. Edward must have carried me up to bed because I woke up the next morning in our new bed in our new room in our new house. It was the most amazing feeling to wake up with Edward next to me knowing that this is what the rest of my life would be like.

Work was going well. Emmett told me that everyone was impressed with me and my performance and I was even up for a promotion. Jacob had not bothered me since that one day when he came to Rosalie's house. I even saw him in the grocery store with Jessica and he was pleasant, which was a shock. I am not sure what came over him, but I was happy. Maybe one day we would be able to be friends again.

Things at the hospital were busy for Edward. I am hoping that with living together now I would see him more than I have in the last month. Rosalie, Alice, and I spent a lot of time together which helped me with missing Edward.

I was happy that both Edward and I had the day off. I know there was a lot of work to be done with unpacking and stuff, but I am hoping that we will be able to spend time together, just the two of us. Edward was still sleeping when I woke up. I didn't want to wake him, so I just laid there admiring the man that I loved.

It was very tempting to not touch him and kiss him. I couldn't resist it any longer. I just had to touch him and feel his lips on mine. I placed my hands on his chest and started rubbing little circles. I loved the way his chest felt. I then started placing light kisses on his neck. I know he was awake at this time, because his hands started caressing my breast. Our lips met and I lost all control. I needed him and I was hoping he was feeling the same way. "Edward, I need you." "Please make love to me." "Bella, I need you too, but are you sure?" "Yes, Edward please."

It was amazing. The way he made me feel was something I would grave for the rest of my life. We laid there for a while just holding each other. I don't think much unpacking was going to take place this morning if I could help it. I have other plans in mind and I think Edward had the same thoughts as mine.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Things seem to be going very well for Bella and Edward. They have a new house, Jacob is sort of out of the picture, and they are extremely happy and in love with each other. However, next chapter things aren't as always as they seem. I think a new character will be making an appearance. **

**I am hoping to have the next chapter done by Sunday. **

**Thanks for all those who R and R**


	14. Chapter 15

**Well I was hoping to get this out before now, but this week has been alittle busy. I am hoping to introduce a few new characters this chapter. Of course she will add some drama for the happy couple. **

**Also I am still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested. I am enjoying writing, but I know there are a lot of grammar errors and I do plan on writing another story, so I hope maybe someone will want to help out. Please send me a message if you are interest.**

**Please know that we are moving ahead in this chapter. I want to be able to keep the story moving along and don't want it to get boring so we now are another month down the road, which means that Bella is 3 months pregnant. (Middle of November)**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**EPOV**

I can't believe that Bella and I have been living together for a month now. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice have helped Bella with the unpacking and the decorating. Alice is trying to decorate the baby's room, but we all keep telling her to wait until we find out what we are having. She has finally given up, but I know that will only last until we have our ultrasound, which is scheduled for next month.

Work has been crazy for both Bella and I. With her promotion, Bella has been putting in a lot of overtime. It is obviously taking a lot out of her, with her being pregnant as well, because by the time she gets home she is extremely tired. I can't remember the last time she has stayed awake past 8:00 p.m.

My work schedule has been awful. We are short staffed and this has made things more stressful on me. It seems that I am never home before 7 at night, if I am lucky. Between our two schedules, Bella and I have not had much time with each other. However, tonight things should change.

We have some new staff coming to the ER, which should relieve some pressure off of me. Emmett talked to Bella's boss about her cutting back a little as well. Before going to work this morning, I asked Bella if she would like to go out to dinner and then have some "us" time. I could tell that Bella was thrilled with my idea because she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me and kissed me passionately. Boy have I missed her touch. I could not wait for tonight.

When I got to work, I was introduced to the new doctor along with two nurses. They all seemed extremely nice and I was looking forward to working with them. One of the nurses, Tanya, was assigned to me as a pediatric nurse. I gave her a small tour of the ER and showed her where some of the equipment was. I also introduced her to some of the other staff. As I saw her mingling with the other nurses and doctors, I could tell that Tanya would fit right in.

As the morning went by, I started noticing that Tanya was staring a lot at me. I am sure she was just trying to learn the routine of things, but I have to admit it was a little uncomfortable. I was glad when it was time for my break. I usually called Bella during my lunch time and I was more than looking forward to this today. I think our plans for tonight has me all excited to be as close as I can to her and hearing her voice was sure to help.

As I was heading to the break room, I bumped into Tanya. "Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if I could join you for lunch today?" I didn't want to be rude to her, with being new and all, so I said sure. I told her that I had a call to make but I would be there in a few moments. She looked at me with a seductive smile and said, "I will be waiting." I am for sure going to have to inform Tanya that I was definitely off the market.

I tried to call Bella, but for some reason it went right to her voicemail. This was something that usually never happened, but I left her a message anyway and told her to call me as soon as possible. As I walked in to the break room, I saw Tanya sitting there staring right towards me. The minute I sat down, she pushed her chair closer to mine.

I was hoping to not come across rude to her, but I wanted to make sure Tanya knew that I was in a relationship with a woman who I was going to marry. "So Dr. Cullen, tell me a little about yourself." I was glad she wanted to know information about me because then I could tell her about Bella and the baby. "Well since you asked Tanya, I am happy to say that I am going to be a father real soon." "Oh really?" "So who is the lucky lady?"

I could tell that Tanya was not pleased knowing that I was in a relationship and going to be a father. And I was shocked when she moved her chair even closer to me when she asked me to tell her about Bella. As I was bragging about my wonderful Bella, my phone rang and I was thrilled to see that it was Bella. I excused myself from the table and answered my phone. "Bella, my love, I am so glad you got my message." I could tell that Tanya was disappointed when I got up to leave, but I didn't care. Bella deserved my whole attention and I was going to give that to her and more.

I told Bella that we had some new staff start today, but didn't feel she needed to know how Tanya was acting around me. She does not need any more stress on her. When I got back from my phone call, I saw Tanya whispering to Angela, one of the other ER nurses. I could tell she was talking about me because she was all quiet when I walked by. I was going to have to talk with Angela later to see what that was all about. Angela was a close friend to both Bella and I. I also am hoping that Angela could inform Tanya to the fact that I am deeply in love with the mother of my soon to be born child.

All afternoon Tanya drove me nuts. Every chance she got she brushed up against me in one way or another. I tried not to be too rude to her since we would be working with each other a lot. I think though she took my kindness the wrong way.

I was glad when 5:00 p.m. came and I could go home. Bella and I had reservations at her favorite restaurant at 6:30 p.m. and then the rest of the night I planned on showing Bella just how much I love her. As I was walking out to the parking lot I noticed Tanya standing by my car. I was not looking forward to dealing with her, but from the way she acted this afternoon I was going to have to be firm in letting her know I was not interested.

"Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat?" Not trying to sound too mean, I politely let Tanya know that I was in a relationship with Bella, the woman I absolutely loved. I told her that I thought she was a sweet person and that I was looking forward to working with her but that there would not be anything more but a work relationship between us.

I was not sure if I heard her correctly, but as she was leaving I thought she said "that is what you think." Due to the fact that I was not exactly sure if that was her comment, I just got in my car and headed home. Home to where the love of my life was waiting.

**BPOV**

The whole way to work I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and the plans we have for tonight. It has been a long month for the both of us. It always seemed that by the time he would get home from work I would already been in bed for the night. Between work and still being in my first trimester, I have been overly tired.

The morning went by fast and before I knew it Emmett came in and reminded me of it being lunch. I usually took my break around 11:30 since that is when Edward took his and we always called each other. When I looked at the clock it was noon and I immediately pulled out my phone to call Edward. I was so busy that I didn't even hear his call. I called him right away and apologized for missing his call. He told me that it was okay and he knew I was probably just busy. We talked for a few minutes about our evening plans and before I knew it he had to go back to work.

I then grabbed my lunch and quickly ate before having to go back to work. I was glad when 4:30 p.m. came. Edward and I had reservations at 6:30 p.m. and then I was going to enjoy the man I loved for the rest of the evening.

When I got home I quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed into one of the few dresses that still fit me. I was not looking forward to informing Alice of this, but I think it is time to start shopping for maternity clothes. I knew she would be thrilled and more than willing to help, so I called her before I could change my mind. Of course she was more than happy to help and so we planned something to get together with Rosalie on Saturday. Before hanging up I mentioned that maybe we could invite Angela as well. Angela is a good friend of mine that works with Edward at the hospital. She is married to Ben and the three of us went to school together. Alice agreed and then we hung up. Since I have not talked with Rosalie for a few days I told Alice I would call both Angela and Rosalie to set things up.

Rosalie was so excited to hear from me and said she couldn't wait to see me this weekend. While I had her on the phone I thought I would see how the shop was going. I also was curious about Jacob but didn't come out and say it. She told me that things were good. Business seemed to be picking up some which was always a good thing. She asked me if I had heard from Jacob and I told her "no." I was glad when she told me that he seems to be doing well. She even thinks that Jessica has moved in with him, but never pressed the issue with him. I was very happy to hear that he was finally moving on.

After hanging up with Rosalie, I decided to quickly call Angela before I finished getting ready. She was just as excited to hang out as Rosalie and Alice. I told her that I would see her on Saturday and then went to finish getting ready.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 p.m. Edward should have been here by now. I called his cell and he answered right away and told me he was just about home. I hung up and finished the last minute touches of my make up so that the bathroom would be free for him to use when he got home.

Not five minutes later, Edward got home and I rushed to the door to meet him. "Good evening, sweetie." I kissed him and he whispered in my ear how beautiful I looked. Of course this made me blush. I don't know how he does it, but Edward always has a way of dazzling me.

When we got to the restaurant I noticed that Edward seemed to have something on his mind. Not wanting anything to ruin our night I decided to ask him what was wrong. "Edward, is everything okay?" "Yes love, it was just a long day at work." I am not sure why, but for some reason I got the feeling that he was not telling me something. "Are you sure, sweetie?" He took my hand and said, "Bella, everything is great." "I am with the woman I love, how could anything be wrong?"

Even though I still felt like he was leaving something out, I decided it was best to just drop it and just concentrate on making tonight special.

Dinner was great. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I ate everything on my plate and still had room for dessert.

When we got back home, Edward asked me if I wanted a bath. "Of course I do if you promise to join me." "I was thinking of nothing other than that my dear." We both enjoyed each other's touches as we gently washed and massaged one another. Every touch seemed to make me want him more and more. My whole body was crying out for Edward to take me right then and there.

I looked at him and said "Edward, I need you know." He lifted me out of the tub and took me to our bedroom and laid me on the bed. We both were still dripping wet, but that just made it more desirable. "Edward I want you so bad." "Please make love to me."

" Bella, I love you so much." "I love you Edward." After we declared our love for one another we started to show each other. I couldn't get enough of Edward. I felt like I could have made love to him all night long. After our third time of making love, Edward, looked at me and said "Bella we need to get some sleep tonight." It was past 1:00 a.m. and both of us had to work that morning.

I have to admit that this realization made me sad and he could tell. "Bella, my love, I know we have not had much time for each other, and I am sorry." "I don't want to stop either, but you need your rest." I knew he was right so I didn't complain too much. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**EPOV**

Last night was amazing. I never thought I would feel this much love for one person. Bella was an amazing woman and I never wanted to live another day without her.

The rest of the week went by fast. Tanya was still very annoying and no matter how many times I told her I was not interested she never seemed to get the hint. Angela could tell it was getting to me and suggested I talk to someone about it. I did not want to get her in trouble since she just started working here, so I decided to just let it go. Angela warned me and said "well don't blame me when things become too much for you to handle." "She seems to be the type who doesn't take no for an answer."

I knew Angela was probably right so I promised her that if things did not get better soon that I would make sure to let the chief of the ER know. Angela then told me to tell Bella that she would see her tomorrow.

The girls were all getting together to go shopping. Bella was starting to show and needs to shop for some new clothes. I know she was not excited about this, but I loved watching her belly grow. I can't wait to be a dad. It is hard to believe that in just 6 months I was going to be a father to either a little baby boy or girl. Life could not get any better.

**BPOV**

The rest of the week was tiring, and I was excited for the weekend to be here. Even though I was dreading the girls dragging me from store to store, I was happy to have a few days away from the bank.

Edward and I made it a point to spend time together each night, but I could tell something was still bothering him. I tried to get him to open up, but every time I did he just told me it was nothing and not to worry. I did as he told me too and tried not to worry. I thought I would ask Alice or even Angela about this tomorrow when we were out shopping.

I woke up on Saturday to an empty bed. Edward had to go in early but at least he would be home by the time I got back this afternoon. I ate breakfast and quickly got ready because the girls were going to be here in 30 minutes.

We shopped for over two hours. My feet were so sore by the time we sat down for lunch. As we were eating, we talked about what our plans were for Thanksgiving. I knew Edward had to work for most of the day, so I was going to be spending sometime with my parents. Since Edward would be done by 7:00 p.m. we planned on heading to his parent's house, along with Emmett and Rosalie, for some dessert.

Before leaving the cafe, I asked Alice and Angela if Edward has shared anything with them. I explained that he has not been himself this week and that I felt he was keeping something from me. Alice was just as clueless as I was, but I could tell from the look on Angela's face that she knew what was going on.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry, but I think Tanya is what Edward's problem is." "Who the heck is Tanya, Angela?" This was the first time I have heard of this woman. Is Edward having feelings for this person? Am I not good enough for him anymore? I could feel the tears starting to build up and before I knew it I was a wreck.

Angela tried to explain to me that I had nothing to worry about. Tanya is one of the new ER nurses and she obviously has a thing for Edward. Angela reassured me over and over again, that Edward has informed Tanya that he was in a relationship with the most beautiful woman who was giving him the best gift of all, a baby.

All three girls tried to get me to relax and not worry, but that was not happening until I could talk to Edward. I was so emotional that we left without having our dessert. Alice took me home and told me I needed to rest. I tried fighting with her, but eventually my body gave in and before I knew it I fell asleep.

**APOV**

How could Edward keep something like this from Bella? I would think since Edward was a doctor, that he would know that women who are pregnant need to have as little stress as possible. Hearing about Tanya was by no means keeping Bella stress free.

It was 2:00 p.m and I knew that Edward was done work at 3 so I decided to call Jasper before heading to the hospital. I needed to talk with Edward before he went home. Even though he is my brother, I was not going to allow Bella to get hurt again like she did with Jacob.

I waited for him by his car. He walked out and got this look of worry as he saw me. I know he was worried thinking that something was wrong with Bella, and he was right. Something was wrong and he needs to fix it. He rushed over to his car and breathing a little heavy asked, "Is Bella okay?"

I tried to not sound too angry due to the fact that I did not know the whole story. I wanted to hear what Edward had to say before I laid into him. So I just came out and asked "Edward, who is Tanya?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have to say that I do not like this chapter as much as the others. I am not sure what it is. However, I am hoping that at least someone likes it. Please let me know. I don't mind kind criticism.  
**

**And don't forget I still am looking for someone to be my BETA. I am awful with grammar and I know that the story would sound and look better if I had some help. So please let me know if you are interested. **

**I hope to have the next chapter out by Thursday morning. It will be alittle bit of Thanksgiving and then it will be December and Bella and Edward and are going to get an early Christmas Present… ….don't worry the baby is not coming….way to early….but we might find out what they are having!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 16

**Well to those who read and reviewed my last chapter thanks. I really had a struggle with it, but I am not giving up on the story so here is the next chapter. I know some don't like Tanya, but I hate to say that she is not going anywhere for a while. **

**I hope you like this chapter….hopefully we will get to the ultrasound!**

**I don't own anything Twilight….all goes to Stephanie.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**EPOV**

I have to admit that I was excited to be leaving work. I know that Bella had gone out with the girls and I was looking forward to seeing the new clothes she bought. I know that sounds a little girly to say, but seeing Bella's belly grow is amazing and to know that our baby is the reason she needs new clothes just makes me love her more.

As I was leaving the hospital, Tanya walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Good night, Dr. Cullen. Sweet dreams." When was she going to learn? Maybe Angela was right when she told me that Tanya might be more than I can handle. If things don't get any better by next week, I would definitely go talk to the Chief about it.

When I got to the parking lot I was surprised to see Alice standing next to my car. What brought her to the hospital? Is something wrong with Bella? Is it the baby? My mind was racing as I rushed over to my car.

As I got closer I could tell that Alice was not in the best mood. She actually seemed a little upset. I hope that Jasper did not do something stupid. As I reached my car, I was a little out of breath, but was able to get the only words out I needed to ask. Alice, is Bella okay?"

Still looking a little angry, Alice looked right at me and just said, "Edward, who is Tanya?" Where the heck was this coming from? How did Alice even know about Tanya and how could she think there was something going on with us? Didn't she know that I am in love with Bella and there will never be anyone else?

I looked at her and started to tell her about who Tanya was. I explained to her that it seemed that Tanya had a thing for me but that I have made it very clear to her that I was madly in love with Bella. I even told her how Angela was concerned and mentioned that maybe I needed to talk to the chief about it.

Oh no, Angela went out with Bella and the others today. Why would she bring Tanya up when she knows there is nothing going on? I needed to know what was said today while they were out. "Alice, how exactly did you hear about Tanya?"

My suspicion was confirmed. It was Angela. Alice told me that Bella was worried about me and asked both her and Angela if I had talked to them about something. Alice said she could tell that I was not myself this past week and thought I was keeping something from her.

How could I have been so dumb to not tell Bella about Tanya? I was just trying to keep her from having any other stress, but I should have been honest with her when she asked me is everything was okay. Bella must be thinking the worst. I needed to go home and fix this. I need Bella to know that she is the only one I love and there will never be anyone else.

Alice told me that Bella broke down after Angela mentioned Tanya. Even though Angela tried to explain to Bella that I had told Tanya that I was not interested, she still got very upset and had Alice take her home.

I thanked Alice for giving me a heads up and told her that I was going to take care of this. She looked at me and said, "Edward, Bella loves you so much, please don't mess this up." "Bella is my life, Alice." And with that I got in my car and headed home.

All the way home I thought of what Bella must be thinking. I pulled into the driveway and ran into the house. Alice had told me that Bella was sleeping when she left, so I made sure to be extra quiet as I walked into our room.

As I got to the doorway, I could see that Bella was still sleeping. I wanted to wake her so I could tell her and show her that she was the only one for me, but I also knew that she needed her rest. I walked over to the bed and slid in right next to her. I was going to make sure that the first thing Bella saw when she woke up was me.

I must have fallen asleep because an hour later I woke up and saw that Bella was gone. I got up and ran downstairs to see Bella sitting at the table with a cup of tea. I could tell that she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

Before I could say anything, Bella just said, "Edward why didn't you tell me about her?" "I asked you early this week if everything was okay." I walked over to her and motioned for her to come to the living room. I thought the couch would be a little more comfortable for us to sit and talk.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Tanya." "I didn't want you to stress over her because there is nothing going on between us." "Yes, I think Tanya might have a thing for me, but I have made it clear that I am in love with you and no one else." "You are my life, Bella and no one will ever take your place in my heart." "Do you believe me?"

**BPOV**

How could I not believe him? He has never done anything that would make me not trust him. I know I did not trust this Tanya person, but Edward has only shown me true love. Edward promised me that he would talk with Tanya one more time and warn her that if she did not stop that he would go to the chief. After that promise, I was ready for Edward and I to just spend time showing each other our love.

That night was probably one of the most romantic times Edward and I shared intimately. The way he touched me and kissed me was something that I would never forget. There was no way I would ever question his love for me.

The next 4 nights were spent pretty much the same way. I am not exactly sure what came over Edward, but I was not going to complain. If this was the way he was going to act every time I got jealous then maybe I would show my jealously side every day.

Before I knew it, it was Thanksgiving Day and I was kind of sad. Edward had to work most of the day and would not be home til after 7 so I was going to be spending the day with my mom and dad. Don't get me wrong I love my parents and I am excited to spend time with them, I just want Edward to be there as well.

Dinner with my mom and dad went well. They usually have Billy Black, who is Jacob's dad, over for dinner, but for some reason that did not happen this year. When I asked my dad about it, he just ignored the subject and asked if I had heard from Jacob lately. I told him that I saw him in the store a while ago, but that was about it. Under his breath, my dad then said "well if that boy knows what is good for him, he will stay far away." Why would he say that? I never once told my dad how Jacob treated me and I know that Jacob did not tell Billy. I was not sure why my dad made that comment and I was not going to find out either, at least not today.

Dinner was over by 5 and I was alittle tired so I decided I was going to go home and take a small nap before Edward got home. The whole gang was meeting at Edward's parent's house for dessert so I knew that I would be tired if I didn't rest. I think I must have had too much turkey because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Before I knew it, Edward was home and we were heading out the door. I also enjoyed spending time with Edward's family. Carlisle and Esme always made me feel that I was part of the family. The whole night Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were talking about how to decorate the baby's room. They had an idea for both a boy and a girl. Our baby was going to be the very first grandchild in the Cullen family so I was sure that our child was going to be spoiled. And if there was one thing I learned about the Cullen's is that you don't argue with them. They always seem to come out winning so there was no point.

After two pieces of pie, I knew I was ready to call it a night. Both Edward and I had to work the next day so we decided to call it a night. I thanked Esme for her hospitality and then told Alice and Rosalie that I would call them on Saturday. Alice was determined to go shopping this weekend for Christmas and since Edward had to work I knew that I would not be doing much.

The weekend went by pretty fast. Alice and Rosalie and Angela all went shopping for Christmas gifts. I was not sure what I was going to be getting Edward, but I had some time to think of something really nice. As we were out, Angela made sure to let me know that Tanya seemed to have backed off with Edward. I could tell this was true because Edward was back to normal. I thanked Angela for letting me know and she said that she would always be honest with me.

I have to admit that I was a pretty lucky person. Not only was I loved by a wonderful man who was going to be the father of my child, but I was blessed with wonderful friends.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: WE ARE GOING TO MOVE AHEAD A FEW WEEKS NOW….IT IS THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER AND BELLA IS NOW 4 MONTHS PREGNANT) **

**EPOV**

I am not sure where the time went. It seemed that just yesterday we were all sitting at my parent's house on Thanksgiving eating pie and talking about plans for Christmas. Christmas was right around the corner and I knew what I wanted to get Bella. I just had one thing to do before I could finalize my idea and I was going to be doing that this weekend.

Work was busy for both Bella and I, but we made sure to not let that affect our time together at night. I was still doing some overtime, but it was nothing like before.

Things with Tanya seemed to stop. I had a talk with her and I think she finally understood that I was deeply in love with Bella so she did not stand a chance. Every once in a while she would make a flirty comment to me, but it was nothing like before.

It was December 15th and tomorrow was the day we have our ultrasound. I am really hoping to find out the sex of the baby. I know that Bella was hoping to let it be a surprise, but with Alice constantly bugging her about decorating the baby's room she knew that there was no way she could disappoint her. I told Bella that if she really wanted to not find out that I would be supportive, but she insisted that it was fine. I have to admit that I was very excited that she was okay with this decision.

I never thought I would be this happy about becoming a father. However the closer it comes to May, the more excited I was getting.

Bella and I both woke up early that next day. I think it was due to the excitement of her appointment. I had to work, but I was able to take off for her 1 p.m. appointment. I asked her if she wouldn't mind coming early so we could have lunch together. Of course Bella said yes. I told her that I would meet her in the hospital cafeteria at noon and then we both left for work.

**BPOV**

On my way to work I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of finding out whether we were having a boy or a girl. I have to admit that I was hoping for a little girl. I know Edward would probably love a boy, but I have always dreamed of having a girl. I even have a name picked out.

Emmett was all excited this morning. When I asked him why he told me "well isn't today the day we find out if it is a boy or a girl?" "I mean I would like to know if I am going to have a niece or nephew." It meant a lot to me to know that Emmett was so excited to know what Edward and I were having. He was so much the brother I had always wanted.

Before I knew it I was on my way to the Hospital. Edward and I were meeting for lunch before the appointment. Things with us were going great. Tanya was not really bothering him and we were making sure to not let work get in the way of our time together.

When I got to the cafeteria, he was not there yet so I found a table to sit at while I waited. As I was sitting down, I saw a woman who looked like she wanted to kill me. I have never had anyone give me that kind of a look. It was definitely the look of death. I didn't understand. I don't even know who this person was or what I had done to deserve her attitude towards me.

Just when I was about to get up and go confront her, she started to make her way toward me. "I assume you are Bella, Dr. Cullen's girlfriend?" "As a matter of fact I am. Who are you?" "I am the woman who is going to be your worst nightmare Bella." With that comment, she walked away before I could say another word.

I just stood there in shock. How could someone be so cruel? I have never met that woman in my life and for some reason she was threatening me about ruining my life. Just then I had a feeling that I had finally met Tanya. That is the only person who would ever treat me so rudely without ever meeting me. I was definitely going to have to talk with Edward about this.

Another 5 minutes had pasted before Edward walked in. The whole time I was waiting, Tanya was staring at me and giving me the evil eye. I would even see her whispering to some of the others she was sitting with and I could tell that I was the topic of her conversation. I was thankful when Edward came to the table I was sitting at.

"Hello there beautiful, sorry it took me so long." As he sat down he leaned over and gave me a slight kiss and a hug. I was sure that Tanya was not happy seeing this, but I didn't care. I wanted her to see the love between Edward and I. I told him that I love him and was doing just fine. The hospital was definitely not the place to discuss what happened between Tanya and I. That was going to have to wait till we got home.

I was not very hungry. I think the main reason for this was because I was worked up from the incident with Tanya. Edward on the other hand was starving and seemed like he couldn't get enough to eat. After he finished his lunch, we went upstairs for our appointment.

Edward's dad was my doctor, but he was not the one doing the ultrasound. This meant that we wouldn't be seeing him today, but he made sure to tell us to stop by his office to let him know the news. When my name was called Edward jumped right up from his seat. "Slow down tiger." "They can't start without me, and they have to check my vitals first."

As I sat down in the exam room, the nurse came in and weighed me and took my blood pressure and temperature. I could tell that she was concerned with the readings from my blood pressure, because she had a concerned look on her face and said she would be right back. I could take a wild guess as to why my blood pressure was high and that one thing was a person by the name of Tanya. Edward's dad told me a while ago that stress was not good for the baby and I have to admit that I was pretty stressed out from my confrontation with Tanya at lunch.

I was right about the nurse being concerned because Edward's dad walked into the exam room. "Bella, my dear, how are you?" "I am fine, Dr. Cullen." Edward was alittle confused at this time. His mind was so concerned with finding out what we were having that he didn't even realize how high my BP actually was. Edward's dad asked me if there was anything that has happened that might make me a little more stressed than usual. I was not in the mood to tell him about the situation with Tanya so I just shook my head no. He then went on to tell, not only myself, but Edward that I was to take it easy for the next few days. I think his comment was more directed to his Edward than to me. He knew that I was not one to just sit around and do nothing, but Edward was one who would make sure I follow the doctor's order.

After Edward's dad left, the technician came in and started the ultrasound. It was amazing. I couldn't believe that the baby has grown so much since we had our first ultrasound almost 3 months ago. This was definitely the most wonderful thing to see and watch. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my face, but they were all tears of pure joy. I even think I saw Edward wipe a tear away.

As the technician was getting ready to finish up, she looked at both Edward and I and asked, "do you want to know the sex of the baby?" We both looked at her and said "yes." "Congratulations, you are having a baby girl."

A girl! We were having a baby girl. The tears just started to run down my face even more. Edward looked at me, still wiping his own tears, and said "Bella, I am so happy." "I was hoping for daughter." I couldn't believe he was as excited as I was. I was sure he was hoping for a boy, but he obviously was just as excited to be having a girl as I was.

I sat up and looked at Edward and said "I love you." He took me in his arms and said "Bella, I love you too." We then walked out of the room and headed straight to his father's office. Without saying any other words he just looked at us and said, "well am I going to have a grandson or a granddaughter?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have to say that I was much happier with this chapter. I know there are a lot of grammar errors, but I am still waiting to see if some will respond to my cry for a BETA. **

**I know that Tanya seemed to be getting better for Edward, but as you can tell she is not going to play nice. **

**I hope that you are all excited about them having a baby girl. I already have a name picked out for the baby and I will be sharing that name next chapter. (I think…..i might just wait till she is born though.. haven't decided)**

**Next chapter will be them sharing the news with family and friends as well as Christmas. I was not sure what Bella was going to get Edward, but I have a great gift that I think he will love. As for Bella's gift we will just have to wait and find out! **

**Please review. I would love to get up to 50 with this chapter. **

**I hope to have the next chapter out by Monday!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Well here is the next chapter. I want to say thank you to SaraEMC2 for your suggestion and I will be using it either this chapter or next.**

**I am happy that some of you seem excited that they are having a girl. I do have a special name already picked out for the little girl and it is in memory of a dear friend of mine who lost her daughter to SIDS. She was greatly touched when I asked if I could name the daughter in my story after her daughter and so I am dedicating the name to LAURA. You will all find out the name either this chapter or next. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 17**

**EPOV**

When I got to the cafeteria I could tell something was bothering Bella. The look on her face said it all. I am not sure why I didn't ask her about it, but made a mental note to bring it up tonight at home. I should have said something right away, but I think the excitement of her appointment had distracted me or it could have just been the fact that I was starving.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I ate everything on my tray and half of Bella's. For some reason she did not eat much.

As we were sitting there, I could see Tanya and another nurse talking away. Things with Tanya have been much better since I said something to her. I did not want to involve the chief, so I am glad she finally got the hint to leave me alone.

As we made our way up to doctor's office, I was getting alittle nervous. Today is the day we were going to find out whether we are having a boy or a girl. I have to admit that I am kind of hoping for a daughter. I know Bella thinks I want a boy, but the last few days I have been hoping for being to make comments like "daddy's little girl."

I was so excited when Bella's name got called to go back to the exam room. When we got to the exam room the weighed Bella and took some vital signs. I was not really paying too much attention at this point. I think that was because I was just looking forward to the ultrasound itself. After the nurse took her vitals, she told us that she would be right back.

The next thing I knew, my dad had come into the exam room. Now as far as I knew he was not the one doing the ultrasound so I was now starting to wonder what exactly was wrong. My dad went right to Bella and said, "Bella, my dear, how are you?" "I am fine, Dr. Cullen." I have to admit that I was alittle confused at this time. Why did my dad want to know if everything was okay with Bella? Did I miss something?

My dad then asked Bella if there was something that was causing her more stress than usual. I then realized from looking over at Bella's chart that her blood pressure was really high. How could I have not noticed something so important? I knew that something was wrong when we were in the cafeteria and now I wish I would have asked her. I have been thinking so much of the baby and finding out what the sex was going to be that I was neglected Bella.

Bella shook her head no when my dad asked her about extra stress, but I knew that something had happened and I was going to make sure to find out what it was as soon as we were done. My dad then looked at Bella and I and told us that she really needed to take it easy the next few days. I think my dad was telling me this more than Bella because we both know she is not one to take it easy. Hearing my father's concern in his voice just made it more clear to me that I was going to have to make sure Bella started taking better care of herself and this was going to start immediately.

My dad then left and the technician came in to start the ultrasound. I have to say that this was one of the most amazing things. Our baby had grown so much since the last ultrasound. I just stood there in awe to think that in just 5 more months I was going to be a dad. Before I knew it, my eyes started to get all teary. I am not one to cry often, but I was so happy seeing my son or daughter on the screen in front of me that the tears just fell onto my cheeks. I looked over at Bella and could see that she was crying as well.

As the technician was just about done she looked at us and asked "do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Immediately both Bella and I responded with "yes." Then the technician looked at us with a huge smile and told me exactly what I was hoping she would say. "Congratulations, you are having a baby girl."

I was so happy. The tears were falling from both Bella and I. I could tell that this was exactly what we both truly wanted. I told Bella how happy I was and how much I was hoping and praying for a daughter. Bella then sat up and looked at me and said "Edward, I love you." I took her in my arms and said "I love you too."

After Bella was all cleaned up we left the exam room, hand in hand, and headed right to my father's office. Bella and I had talked previously about wanting to tell everyone at the same time the good news. We were planning on having dinner together at my parent's house and that is when we would tell everyone the great news of us having a girl.

As we approached my dad in his office, he looked at us and just said "well am I going to have a grandson or a granddaughter?" I looked at Bella and we both just started to laugh. I guess my mom didn't tell my dad the plan of having dinner all together and us sharing with everyone then.

I looked at my dad and I could tell he was just waiting to find out. Bella then told my dad about the plans for dinner tonight and even though he looked disappointed he said he understood. I felt bad not being able to tell my dad, but I know that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie would have been mad if we didn't wait to tell everyone all together.

We left the doctor's office and I walked Bella out to her car. I still had to work for a few more hours before I could go home, but Bella had taken the rest of the day off. On our way out to her car, I thought I would try and ask Bella what was bothering her earlier. "Bella, what was wrong earlier in the cafeteria?" "Edward, I don't think this is the place to get into it, but I promise you that tonight we will talk." "It is nothing you did, so please don't worry all afternoon." "I love you and will see you when you get home from work."

I was alittle relieved to know that I was not the cause of Bella seeming stressed, but I was still very worried. I kissed her told her that I love her and then went back in to work. The rest of the afternoon went back pretty fast and before I knew it I was on my way home.

**BPOV**

As I drove home from the doctor's I decided to call Alice to make sure that everything was all set for tonight. She was the one who was going to call Rosalie and Emmett to invite them over as well as Angela and Ben. I didn't stay on the phone long because I did not want to be tempted to share the news with Alice.

When I got home I decided to take a small nap. I was very tired and the incident with Tanya did get me all worked up. I just don't know who she thinks she is talking to me that way. What makes her think that Edward would leave me and his child for her? I know I needed to talk with Edward about it, but I am alittle nervous. He was just saying the other night how she has stopped bothering him since he talked with her. Yeah she has stopped bothering him, but has moved on to me.

It took a while, but I did finally get some sleep and I most have slept through my alarm clock because the next thing I remember was Edward kissing my forehead telling me it was time to get up. I looked at the clock and it was already 5:30 p.m. and dinner was at 6:30 p.m. which means we didn't have much time before we had to leave.

I could tell Edward wanted to ask me again what had happened earlier, but I looked at him and said "I promise I will tell you what happened earlier, but I don't want to ruin our time with our family." I knew that if I told him what Tanya did that he would be upset all night and tonight was a time of celebration for us with our family and friends and I didn't want that to be ruined.

Edward agreed but I could tell he was still worried. We arrived at his parent's house the same time that everyone else got there. Esme greeted us at the door and told me how beautiful I was looking. She said that being pregnant was making me glow and of course that made me blush. Edward leaned into me and whispered, "I love it when you blush like that." "And by the way, Esme is right." "You do look beautiful." I kissed him and thanked him and told him that I loved him.

Dinner was great. I have gotten past the sickness part of my pregnancy and so I have been able to enjoy eating a lot more this past month. As we were finishing up with dinner, I could tell that everyone was getting alittle anxious with waiting. I know everyone was dying to find out what we were having, so I looked at Edward and he shook his head in agreement that it was okay for us to announce whether or not we were having a boy or a girl.

"Well, I know that you have all been waiting all day to find out if we are having a boy or a girl so I won't make you wait any longer." "Edward and I are happy to say that we are having a baby girl." I could not believe the response we got from everyone. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement and started talking to Rosalie, Angela and Esme on plans for decorating the nursery. Even Emmett and Jasper seemed over excited. As the evening went by, Carlisle came up to me and asked if he could talk to me for a minute.

"Bella, I just want to let you know how happy I am that you and Edward have found each other." "You have made my son a very happy man and I thank you for that." I told him that Edward is" my whole life and I can't imagine it without him." He hugged me and said he is proud to have me part of their family. I hugged him back and thanked him.

After my conversation with Carlisle, Alice informed me that we were all going shopping this weekend. She had already made plans with the girls to start decorating the nursery. I knew there was no arguing with her so I just happily agreed. I too was looking forward to getting the nursery in order, even though we still had 5 months till she would be born.

As we were getting ready to leave, Esme asked if we had thought of any names. I have to say that this is something Edward and I had not talked about yet. I told her that we have not discussed it yet, but that I had some ideas and hopefully we would know soon.

We made plans for Saturday and then Edward and I took off. On our way home, I asked Edward if he had thought of any names. "Bella, I will be fine with whatever name you like." He then asked me what some of the names was that I was thinking about. "Well, I always told myself that if I had a little girl that I would name her Olivia Alexsandra." "Oh Bella, that is such a pretty name." "I love it."

I was so excited that Edward liked the name. I thought we would have such a hard time picking out a name, but I guess I was wrong. The rest of the way I could not stop smiling. We had a name picked out. Our daughter was not just a "her" anymore. In 5 more months, Olivia Alexsandra Cullen would be part of our family. Life could not be any better.

When we got home, Edward drew me a bath and told me to take some time to relax. I have to admit that I was pretty worn out and a bath would make me feel a lot better. After my bath I went to our room to put on pajamas and saw Edward on our bed. I got dressed and went over to join him on the bed and said "so I guess we should talk."

I was not sure how Edward was going to take what I was going to tell him, but I know it is important for him to know and for me to be honest with him. Well here goes nothing. "Edward, I met Tanya today?" "You met Tanya?" I went on to explain on how when I entered the cafeteria that a woman was staring at me and was giving me some very nasty looks. I then told him how that same woman came up to me and asked me if I was Bella, Dr Cullen's girlfriend. Of course I said I was and then went on to ask her who she was. I paused for a second before I continued because I knew that what I was about to say next would cause Edward to get mad. I continued by saying that she told me that "she was the woman who was going to be my worst nightmare."

Edward was furious. "Who does she think she is threatening you like that?" I tried to calm him down by telling him that I was not worried about her. I know that there is no one who could take him away from me, not even Tanya. "It doesn't matter. She had no right saying that to you." "No wonder why your blood pressure was threw the roof at the doctors." "Edward, sweetie, please try and relax."

"Bella, this was the last straw." "Tomorrow morning I am going to the chief and demand that he does something about this." "It is one thing to harass me, but when she does it to you that is a different story." He then told me not to worry about her anymore because he would take care of it and then kissed me and reassured me of his love.

The next morning I woke up and Edward was already gone. He left me a note saying that he went in early to talk with the chief, and would call me at lunch. I got up and started to get ready for work. As I was getting ready to leave, my phone rang and I noticed it was Rosalie. "Hey Rose, what's up?" "Bella, I think you need to sit down for this." I was not sure what she was going to say but I could tell it was important so I did as she told me and sat down.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Now I was confused. Why was Rosalie apologizing to me? "Rosalie, I don't understand." "Bella, Jacob knows you are having a girl and he is going to try and demand a paternity test right away." I did not know what to say. I didn't even know that was possible. I thought we had to wait for the baby to be born before we could find out.

Rosalie then went on to tell me about a test called Amniocentesis. It is when they take amniotic fluid and test the DNA from that. She told me that it can be done between the 14th and 20th week of pregnancy and since he knows that I am 16 weeks he wants it done now. I was not sure what to say. Rosalie asked me what I was thinking. "I think I am alittle scared Rosalie." "I have been thinking all this time that the baby is Edward's, but what if it is Jacob's?"

Rosalie told me that Jacob was willing to pay for the test since my insurance would not cover it. She also told me that he called Edward's dad to see if he could do the test and he said yes. "Rosalie, I need to talk to Edward about this." I can't make a decision like this without him." Rosalie understood and told me that as soon as I could talk to Edward to let her know so she could tell Jacob my answer. Before hanging up she let me know that if I agreed to it that I could have it done tomorrow. It seems that Dr. Cullen could leave an appointment open tomorrow for me if I said yes to the test.

I was so confused and very stressed. I was not sure what I was to do. How would Edward react to this? Was this test dangerous? Would it hurt Olivia? I had so many questions and no answers. I did know one place I could get some answers and so I called in sick and made my way to go see Edward's dad.

When I got to the doctor's office, the receptionist informed me that Dr. Cullen has been waiting for me. With Jacob's phone call this morning, Dr. Cullen must have known I would have questions and was going to need to talk about this.

When I got back to his office, he didn't say anything. I think he could tell that I was confused and stressed and that I was on the verge of tears. I tried to stop the tears from falling but it didn't work. As the tears ran down my face, Dr. Cullen came over and told me that everything was going to be alright.

He told me everything there was to know about amniocentesis testing. He said that there were some possible side effects from the test, but that he believed with all his heart that I and the baby would be okay. I then asked him what he thought I should do.

"Bella, the decision is totally up to you." "It is your body and no one can tell you what or what not to do with it." "I will say that if you have this test done, then it brings closure to your relationship with Jacob and you and Edward can then move on without any more stumbling blocks."

I guess he had a point. I asked him when I could have this done and he told me that he could set something up for tomorrow. I asked him how long the test took to find out the results and he said it could be anywhere from 3 to 10 days. "Well let's hope for the lesser time." "I would like to know before Christmas." "That would be a great gift for Edward."

Until know I had not given it much thought if Edward had any doubts about him being the father. Right from the beginning Edward seemed to believe me when I said I was sure he was the father of the baby. Now here I am wondering if I was wrong.

I left Dr. Cullen's office feeling a little less stressed about the procedure but a whole lot more stressed about the results. I called Rosalie and told her that I had agreed to taking the test and that Dr. Cullen had the appointment set for tomorrow. She told me that she would let Jacob know.

I then went home and tried to think of way I was going to let Edward know about the test. I didn't want him to get mad. In the end this was going to make things a whole lot easier. I just hope he agreed.

**AUHTORS NOTE: Well let me say I was going to wait until the baby was born to find out if it was Edward's or not, but when the suggestion about having an amniocentesis was brought to my attention, I knew I had to run with it. **

**As for the baby's name….. I have dedicated the name in memory of my friends little baby who died of SIDS on February 20****th****, 2007. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. I asked for 50 and actually hit it…. Now I would love to see another 10 more reviews for this chapter. **

**As for when I will update next. I am leaving for vacation on Thursday but will have access to my computer while I am away. I am hoping to write alittle while I am in the car and maybe I will be able to update in about a week. If not I will for sure up date as soon as I get home. We will be gone from Thursday July 2****nd**** to Thursday July9th. **

**Thanks in advance to all those who R and R**


	17. Chapter 18

**Well here is another chapter. I am hoping that we will find out the results in this chapter but if we don't we will definitely in the next one. **

**Thanks for everyone who does review. I know there are some grammar errors, but I have had no response to my Beta plea… I might try and search for one. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I am enjoying writing it. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella was already four months pregnant. I overheard Rosalie telling Jessica that Bella and Edward were having a girl.

Just hearing those two names together made me feel sick to my stomach. How can she be so sure that he is the father? I know that Bella and I used protection, but I have heard of people getting pregnant even though they used a condom. How does she know that was the case for us?

There has to be a way to find out if I was the father before the baby is born. I need to know, so I can try and move on if I wasn't. I owe that much to Jessica.

Jessica has been very patient with me. Sometimes I wonder why she is even still with me. She knows that there is a part of me that still loves Bella and that I have tried to get her back. However, she is still with me. She has even moved in with me and has told me she loves me.

I know only one person would have answers for me, but I don't know how I felt calling him. What if he hangs up on me or refuses to take my call?

After about an hour, I decided to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Even though I was nervous, I needed some help and I know he could give me some advice with him being a gynecologist.

I think Dr. Cullen was a little surprised to hear from me. I am sure it was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for me. However, he told me all the options that were out there for DNA testing. I thanked him and then hung up. Now how was I suppose to talk Bella into going along with what Dr. Cullen told me?

Charlie warned me to never go near or talk to Bella, so calling her myself was not an option. My best shot was to have Rosalie talk to her. I am not sure if it would work, but it was my only chance.

Rosalie and I talked for some time. I actually think she understood my reasoning for wanting Bella to have the amniocentesis done. Dr. Cullen said the test could be done between 14 and 20 weeks of pregnancy and Bella is 16 weeks now.

She told me that she would call Bella and than would let me know her reaction.

I think the fifteen minutes that Rosalie was on the phone with Bella was the longest of my life. When Rosalie came into the office I tried to read her expression, but it was impossible.

I have to admit I was give a little bit of hope after talking with Rosalie. Bella didn't say no to my request, but she didn't say yes either. My only hope was that she would see this as something good for all of us. I am sure Edward wanted to know if he was the father just as much as I did.

I guess the only thing I could do now was wait.

**BPOV**

After I was done talking with Edward's dad at his office, I had my mind pretty much made up. Rosalie told me that it was only fair to both Jacob and Edward if we found out now who the father is. My only fear is that Edward would leave me if he was not Olivia's father. He has told me that no matter what he would be with me because he loves me, but my mind liked to play tricks on me.

When I got home I called Edward's dad and asked him to put me on the schedule for tomorrow. My hope was that if I had the test done right away that the results would be in before Christmas.

Having the results would go so well with one of Edward's gifts for Christmas. I got Edward a few things for Christmas. I bought him some clothes as well as new stethoscope. For some strange reason his went missing from his locker at the hospital and he has been using one of his dad's.

The other gift I got him was a picture of my belly. I have gotten pretty big in the last month, so Alice thought it would be a special gift for me to give him. Now I am only going to give him this picture if the results come in saying he is the father. I don't think giving him it would be good if Jacob turns out to be the father.

My mind was running wild all afternoon. I tried to take a nap since I took a sick day due to my phone call from Rosalie this morning, but every time I closed my eyes the nightmares would start.

Edward got home around 6 at night and of course I had dinner all ready. I was pretty quiet the whole time we ate and eventually Edward asked me what was wrong. "Bella, I know something is bothering you." "What is it, love?" I was not sure how to tell him but I knew I had to because my appointment was scheduled for 10 in the morning.

Well here goes nothing. "Edward, I got a call from Rosalie today." I hesitated a few minutes before I continued. "Jacob knows that I am having a girl and he wants me to have an amniocentesis test done now." I could tell from Edward's look on his face that he was not happy about this request.

"Bella, I don't know if that is a good idea." I know what he was thinking, because I have thought about all the possible side effects that his dad told me could come from the test, however, his dad told me he thought the baby and I would be just fine.

I told him that I talked with his dad and that he thought the baby and I would be just fine. I looked at him and told him exactly what I was feeling. "Edward, I believe with all my heart that you are Olivia's father, but I owe it to you and Jacob to find out for sure." "Bella, I know I can wait until she is born." "You don't have to do this now, not for me." "No Edward, but I need to do this for me and for Jacob." "He needs to be able to fully move on and knowing that he is not the father is one way he can do that."

Edward told me that it was my decision and that he would support any decision I made. I thanked him and then we didn't talk about it the rest of the night.

I could tell Edward was thinking about what the test could say, even though he didn't say it. He seemed distant towards me and that worried me. As we were watching TV I could feel the tear starting to build up and I didn't want Edward to see me cry, so I told him I was going to take a bath and got up to head to the bathroom.

I drew the water for the bath and I got in. It wasn't long after I got into the bath that the tears starting to fall down my cheek. I tried to stop them, but they just kept coming. I didn't want Edward to know I was crying so I brought in my IHOME to play while I was in the bath. This was a good idea because I was now sobbing and I did not need Edward hearing me.

I don't know how long I was in the bath, but after a few songs had played I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Edward and I tried to tell him to give me a minute, but that did not work. There stood Edward and I could tell he was worried just as much as I was. I even thought he looked like he had been crying.

He didn't say anything to me, but his actions spoke more than any words could have. Edward took a towel out of the closet and motioned for me to take his hand and then he helped me out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around me and then led me right to our bedroom. Of course the tears were still falling.

When we got to the bedroom, he took me right over to our bed. He sat down on the end and took me in his arms and just held me. As he held me the tears seemed to fall more. The harder the tears fell the more he held onto me. After what seemed like forever, I looked at Edward and started to tell him that I loved him, but he put his finger to my lips to stop me.

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him no matter if he wasn't the father, but he was not wanting to talk. I think Edward felt that showing me how much he loved me was more important at this time. He took his finger away from lips and replaced it with his own lips. The way he kissed me was amazing. There was so much passion coming from him and it did not stop just at his kisses. Edward showed me with more passion and love then ever before just how much he loved me.

I woke up the next morning and Edward had left, but not without leaving me a note.

_Bella, I just want to let you know that I love you and that no matter what happens I am not going anywhere. You have my heart now and that will never change. I am taking my lunch break early so I can be there during your test, so I will meet you there. _

_I love you more and the baby you are carrying more than life itself. And no matter what the test show, Olivia will always be like a daughter in my eyes. _

_Always and Forever, Edward._

I didn't think I had any more tears left after last night, but they were sure falling pretty hard after reading that letter. As I was getting ready, Alice called to wish me luck and to make sure we were still set for tomorrows shopping spree. There was no way I was getting out of it, so I said yes and then hung up to finish getting ready.

I got to the doctor's office alittle early. Edward was not there yet and so I just sat and tried not to let my mind wonder too much. A few minutes later, the door to the office opened and it was Edward. He came right over to me and kissed me. I looked at him and just said "I love you." He responded by saying, "and I love you Isabella Swan."

A few minutes later, my name was called. I have to admit that I was very nervous. Edward's dad came in and once again reassured me that things would be fine andthen he began the test. About an hour later, everything was done and I was on my way back home. Edward told me he would probably be home late, so I was going to be on my own for supper.

When I got home I called Rosalie and asked her to let Jacob know that the test was over and as soon as I knew the results I would let him know. Carlisle told us that we could know as soon as Wednesday, but hopefully by the end of next week. With the holiday coming up be told us it could take alittle longer. I was hoping that we would find out sooner than later so I would keep my fingers crossed for that.

It was 8 o clock at night when the phone rang. Edward was not home yet so I knew it was probably him. He told me that things were extremely busy so he would not be home until really late, so I should not wait up. I was disappointed when I realized that I would have to fall asleep by myself, but I knew being with a doctor that there would be times when he would not be home.

I tried to stay awake, but eventually my eyes closed and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up around 2 in the morning and was surprised when Edward was not home. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and saw that I had a new text message from Edward.

_Still working, so I won't be home at all. I have an early shift and so I will see you by 4 o clock tomorrow. Have fun with the girls shopping. I love you and miss you Bella. - E_

I sent him a text back so he knew I got his.

_I miss you _too _and love you Edward. The bed is so empty without you. I will try and have fun, but it is shopping! Hugs and Kisses. --B_

I had a hard time falling back to sleep, but eventually I did. I was woken up by my phone ringing. It was Alice telling me she would be by to pick me up in an hour. I got up and got ready for my day. Even though I was not one to shop I was looking forward to buying things for the baby. Alice and Esme wanting to start decorating the nursery right away and now that we knew it was a girl there was nothing stopping them.

We had a great time all together. Of course nobody let me spend one penny. Esme and Alice paid for everything, even though I put up a fight. They reminded me that it was a grandparent and Aunt's right to spoil Olivia, so I did not argue.

We got home around three in the afternoon and unloaded everything. I was excited to think that in an hour or so I would see Edward. This was definitely the longest we had been without seeing each other.

By the time everyone left I only had 15 minutes or so before Edward would be pulling into the driveway. I know he would be tired and need to rest, but I had things planned for us tonight that I hope he would be up for.

When Edward got home he looked drained. I told him to go rest and I would wake him up for dinner in a few hours. He kissed me and went to our room and not five minutes later was out.

While he slept I decided to put some of the things we bought today away. Olivia was one baby who was not going to want for anything. She already had a closet full of clothes and she was not even born yet.

After a few hours I decided to whip something up for dinner. When things were ready, I went to our room to wake Edward up. He must have not gotten any rest last night because he was not waking up. I decided to just let him sleep since he had to work tomorrow as well.

I called it an early night myself. I woke up to an empty bed once again. I have to say that if I didn't know any better I would think Edward was avoiding me, but I knew it was just his work schedule.

I didn't have anything really planned for today. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie was coming over in the afternoon to start on the nursery, but for the morning there was nothing. I was pretty lazy and before I knew it I realized I should shower so I was decent for when everyone arrived.

The afternoon was so exciting. I could not wait for Edward to come home so he could see what was done to the nursery. Just when I was about to send him a text, my phone went off and I saw it was a text from Edward.

_You are not going to believe this, but I have to pull a double again tonight. I love you and will see you tomorrow sometime. -E_

I could not believe it. Edward and I have only seen each other for a few hours since my appointment on Friday and I would not see him now till Monday after I was done work. I knew I was going to start crying, but I was determined to not let everyone see me cry. I had to hold it together.

Rosalie could tell though that something was wrong and she came up to me and just looked at me. I lost it then and the tears just fell. "Rosalie, I think I am loosing Edward." Oh, sweetie, he is just working hard that is all." "But I have not seen him since I took the test except for the few hours that he slept last night." "What if he decided that he doesn't love me anymore?"

I was crying so hard that I didn't notice Alice and Esme had come in. They all tried to calm me down and tell me that Edward loved me, but I had other thoughts. What if Edward was avoiding me because he did not want to be with me anymore? Maybe he had second thoughts on wanting to be with me no matter if Olivia is not his.

After I stopped crying, everyone left and I was home alone. I took my phone out again and reread Edwards message. I then decided I would respond so he knew I got his.

_I miss you so much. Cant wait till tomorrow -B_

The rest of the night dragged on. Rosalie called me to make sure I was doing okay, but that was about that happened. I called it an early night since I had to work tomorrow. I wanted to make sure I was wide awake tomorrow evening. I didn't want anything to get in the way of the time Edward and I would finally have.

I woke up and got ready for work. Before I left I decided to send Edward a text.

_I cant wait to see you tonight. I miss you and love you. What time do you think you will be home? -B_

A few minutes later, my phone went off and I looked to see that Edward had replied back.

_I miss you too. I think I should be home around 10 a.m. See you when you get home from work. Love you. - E_

I went to work and couldn't stop smiling. Emmett could tell I was more excited then usual and asked what was up. I told him how Edward had been working a lot lately, and that tonight we were going to finally see each other.

The morning went fast and before I knew it I only had one hour left of work. I was hoping that the last hour would go by fast like the morning. As I was getting ready to shut off my computer for the day, my phone went off. It was from Edward.

_Bella, I am so sorry to tell you this, but I have been called into work. I should be home by alittle after midnight. I do love you. _-E

What the hell. I can't believe that we are going to go another day without seeing each other. I was so upset and I could tell I was not going to beable to stop the tears from coming. I tried to get to my car before anyone would notice, but as I was leaving I bumped into Emmett and I lost it right then in front of him.

"_Emmett, I am loosing him." _Emmett didn't say anything but just held me. He then told me that I was leaving my car at work and going over to his house for dinner with Rosalie and him. He would then take me back to work to get my car after I was settled down. I didn't argue with him because I did not feel like going home to an empty house again.

When we got the house, Rosalie asked Emmett if he would go to the store to pick a few things up for dinner. When he left, I looked at Rosalie and the tears just started to fall again.

_**EMPOV**_

When I called Rosalie to let her know that Bella was coming home with me for dinner, she told me that someone needed to talk to Edward. I agreed and told her that I would go to him. It was not good for Bella or Olivia for Bella to be this upset all the time.

When Rosalie asked me to go the store, I knew it was my cue to leave and call Edward. I was not sure if he was going to answer, but I at least could leave him a message.

I called Edward's cell and was surprised when he answered after the second ring. Right away Edward asked me if everything was okay with Bella. Does he really think Bella is okay? "_No Edward, Bella is not okay." "She is a mess man." "What the hell is going on with the two of you?" _

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**Okay I am so sorry that we did not get through to Christmas and the results yet. It will definitely take place in the next chapter. **

**I hope to have the next chapter done by Monday or Tuesday. I am on vacation but will have time to write while I am away and I have my computer with me so I can post it. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I would love to see at least 6 reviews for this chapter so I could be up to 60!!!!!!!!!!! So make me happy and review please. **

**I could write faster if I got more reviews. **


	18. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter….. I believe that we will get to the results and Christmas. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

The last four days have been torture. Bella told me Thursday night she was going to have an amniocentesis test done. This means that we will know for sure if I was truly Olivia's biological father.

A test really didn't mean anything to me. I have told Bella right from the start that I would love Olivia like she was my own, even if it turned out that Jacob was the father. I also told her that I loved her and that was never going to change. She was my life now and forever.

I met Bella at my dad's office and stayed with her while they did the test. After her test I went back to work and that is all I have been doing since. I have pulled so many doubles that I have only been home no more than twelve hours since her appointment four days ago.

I know it has been hard for Bella to not have me home. It is tearing me apart to know that I have not been able to hold, kiss, and touch her.

I can't believe I am once again on my way to the Hospital. I need to learn to say no. I am not on the schedule at all on Christmas day and the day after and I am going to make sure the chief knows I am not going to come in those days no matter what.

As I was starting my shift I must have forgotten to put my phone on vibrate because as I was with a patient my phone went off. I was just going to put it on silent, but noticed that it was Emmett calling, which made me wonder if something was wrong with Bella.

I excused myself from the exam room and went into the hallway to answer my phone. Immediately I asked Emmett if everything was okay with Bella.

"No Edward, Bella is not okay." Could something have gone wrong because of the test? I was just about to tell Emmett to bring Bella into the hospital when he sple up and said, "she is a mess man." "What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

I was alittle confused and needed some answers. I asked Emmett if I could call him right back. I needed to let the chief know I had a family emergence and needed to make a phone call.

I went outside so I had more privacy and called Emmett back. When he answered he told me that Bella thinks I don't love her anymore, that she was loosing me. "Emmett what has given her reason to think that?" What he said next broke my heart. "Edward, she thinks you are avoiding her and that is why you have been working so much." "She thinks you are worried about Olivia not being yours and that you are going to leave her."

My poor Bella. How can she think that? I love her and she is not loosing me.

"Edward, I am worried about her." "Rosalie said she has been doing a lot of crying since Saturday."

This is not good. With Bella's blood pressure problems, her being upset will not help. I need to go home and fix this.

I told Emmett that I was going to try and leave soon. He said he would keep Bella at their house for as long as possible. I went right into the hospital and found the chief. I told him that I really needed to go home and he agreed that my place was to be home for the night.

On my way to Emmett and Rosalie's I sent Emmett a text to tell him I was leaving the hospital. I arrived at their house ten minutes later.

**BPOV**

When Emmett got back from the store, he gave Rosalie this look. I could tell then that they were keeping something from me.

Maybe they knew something about Edward that they didn't want to tell me. What if he was having an affair? Maybe Tanya was right and he was going to leave me for her.

As I was standing there I could feel the tears starting to come again. When was I going to stop crying? I would have thought I cried all the tears I had by now. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I did not want my friends to see my cry again.

As I was just about ready to come out I heard a light knock on the door. "I'll be right out Rosalie." I washed my face and opened the door. To my surprise there stood Edward with open arms.

Edward picked me up and told Rosalie and Emmett that he was taking me home.

All the way home he never stopped touching me. His hands touched my arms, my cheeks, my thighs and my hands. It was something I have seriously missed.

We got home in record time and Edward came around to my door and once again picked

me up to carry me in the house.

We immediately went to the bedroom. Edward looked at me and said "Bella, I am so sorry to make you think you were loosing me." "I love you so much and I am not going anywhere."

I started crying again and immediately Edward wiped my tears away with his kisses.

After Edward and I made love we just stayed in each other's arms just talking to each other. He reassured me over and over again of his love for me and how I was not loosing him. He explained that he has been only working so many hours so that he would be able to be home for Christmas and the day after.

I told him that I was sorry for not trusting him. I think it is just with the whole Tanya thing and then not seeing him I was letting my mind wander too much. We talked alittle bit more of our plans for the coming week and then before we called it a night we made love one more time.

I can't believe how much I have missed Edward and the way he touched me.

We woke up the next morning and both got ready for work. It was Tuesday and Christmas was just a few days away. I really hope that Edward's dad calls me before Friday. I really want to beable to give Edward the gift of being Olivia's father.

Alice called during my lunch break and we talked about our plans for Christmas. Edward's parents always have a huge Christmas Eve party which means that I needed to go shopping for a new dress and of course Alice was planning on taking me. We decided to meet up together after work with Rosalie to go shopping for the party.

The rest of the day seemed to drag alittle, but finally it was 4 o clock and I was heading out to meet Alice and Rosalie. I hate to shop, but none of the dresses I owned would fit. Alice and Rosalie found their outfits pretty quickly, but I was having a hard time. It seemed that we had gone into every store possible, but in the last store we found it. The perfect dress. It was a midnight blue long satin dress and I have to admit that I looked hot, especially for being pregnant.

When I got back from shopping, I noticed that Edward's car was in the driveway. I thought he was not going to be home till later. I walked in the house and was amazed. Edward had cooked me dinner and had the table set with candles and all. "Oh Edward, you shouldn't have." "Yes dear I should." "You deserve to be treated like a queen."

Dinner was wonderful and I have to say that "dessert" was even better. The way Edward made me feel was something I was never going to get enough off. We laid in each other's arms and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up from having a nightmare. I dreamt that we found out that Jacob was the father and he took Olivia from me. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Edward came in and asked if I was okay.

I didn't want him to know that I was worried about the results of the test, but I could tell he already knew. "Bella, my love, I told you that I was not going anywhere." "I love you and Olivia and nothing will change that." I tried to tell him that my dream was not about him leaving me. "He took her Edward." "Jacob is going to take Olivia away from me."

Edward tried to calm me down by telling me that he will not allow anything to happen to Olivia. I know he was right so I decided to try and go back to bed.

I woke up feeling like I didn't sleep at all, but I knew that I needed to get ready for work. Edward had already left early and I had to be at work in less than an hour. As I was just about out the door, my cell phone rang and for some reason I was nervous to answer it. I was not sure who it was from because the number was blocked.

"Hello." "Bella, Carlisle here." Oh no, did he get the results back? Please tell me that Edward is the father, please. "Dr. Cullen, please tell me you have the results." "Well Bella first of all please remember that I want you to call me Carlisle and yes the results are in." I can't believe that he has the results. My mind was going crazy just thinking of what he was about to tell me.

"Bella, I am wondering if you would like to come to my office to receive the news?" Why would he want me to come to the office? Oh my gosh, Edward is not the father. He would have told me right then and there if it was good news. I couldn't even try to stop the tears from falling. I lost it right there on the phone with Edward's dad.

"Bella, sweetie, please don't cry." " I asked you to come into the office, because I don't want to open the results without you here." Oh okay. He doesn't even know the results yet so I stopped crying and pulled myself together.

I asked him if I could come on my lunch break and he said that would be fine. I know I didn't want to wait, but I couldn't afford to take more time off from work. I left for work and tried to keep myself busy all morning.

Emmett could tell that I was nervous. "Bella, are you okay?" "Yes Emmett everything is fine." I didn't want to tell him that the results were in because I wanted Edward to be the first one to know.

I arrived at the hospital and prayed that Edward would not see me. I wanted to hear the results without him just in case. I went up to his father's office and was glad to see that everyone had gone to lunch. The office was empty except for Carlisle and I.

As I walked into his office, my stomach started to get queasy. I am sure it was just nerves. My life and my child's life was about to be revealed. Carlisle handed me the envelope and asked if I wanted some time to myself. I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be alone. I was not sure what information was in the envelope and I needed someone for support.

I opened the envelope and there in Black and White was my answer. Edward Cullen was 99.95% the father of Olivia. Oh thank you God. I was so excited that the tears were flowing and was not going to be stopping for sometime. I looked at Carlisle and just hugged him. "Thank you, Carlisle." He looked at me and said "Bella, I am assuming that your tears are of joy." "Yes, oh yes they are."

I didn't have to tell him the results. He knew just from looking at my face that Edward was indeed the father. I asked him if could help me keep a secret for a few days. I wanted to surprise Edward on Christmas Day with the results along with the picture I had taken of my belly. He nodded and said, "anything for you dear."

When I got back to the office, Emmett asked me if I was okay. I told him that I was better than okay and left it at that.

When I got home I fixed dinner and waited for Edward to come home. I was not sure how I was going to not tell him the good news, but I know that it would be well worth it if I could just wait two until tomorrow night at least.

Edward looked tired and stressed when he got home. I asked him if he was okay and he just said "that it was a long day." He went on to say that his lab coat now was missing from his locker. What the heck is going on. That is the second thing in the last month that has gone missing. He told me that he made a report about it and that the hospital was going to look into it.

After dinner, we decided to call it a night. We both were tired and Edward had to work very early tomorrow so he could be done work for his parents party. I have to say that I was okay with going to bed early. I had been so depended to tell Edward the good news but wanted to wait to give it to him with his picture.

When I woke up I knew Edward would already be gone. He did leave me alittle note though.

_My dear Bella, _

_I can't wait to spend the next two days with you. I love you so much. I will meet you at my parents house by 7 p.m. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look in that dress._

_Love Always, Edward_

He always knows how to make my day. I knew there was nothing that was going to ruin

today. I decided that I was going to give Edward one of his gifts early. I would wait until midnight tonight and then I would give him the best gift ever.

I went to work and to my surprise the day went by fast. We were closing early since it was Christmas Eve. Alice and Rosalie were going to come over by 4 to help me get ready. The party started at 6 and they insisted on playing Bella Barbie.

I have to admit that they did a good job. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked pretty good. I just hope Edward liked what he saw.

Emmett and Jasper arrived just before 6 and we all drove to the Cullen house. I road with Alice and Jasper since Edward would be there with his car soon. Before we got to the house Alice looked at me and said, "Bella, the results came in didn't they?" How could she know. I did not tell anyone and I know that Carlisle wouldn't. I thought about responding to her, but instead just gave her a smile instead.

When we arrived at the house, Esme and Carlisle greeted us at the house. "Oh girls, you all look so beautiful." I thanked Esme and greeted them both with hugs. I mingled alittle with everyone, but when it got close to 7 I started looking out the window. I cant wait to have Edward here with me. Tonight was going to be a special night. Nothing was going to get in the way.

A few minutes later, Edward arrived and he looked amazing. I don't ever think I saw Edward in a tux before. I don't know how I was going to keep my hands off of him. He came into the house and just looked at me. I was not sure what was wrong. Edward was standing there and had tears in his eyes. "Bella, you look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and just said " I am the luckiest man alive." I then knew that his tears were of happiness.

Edward never left my side all night. When it was 11 o clock the party started to wind down. We were all going to be spending the night at Edward's parents house so we could do Christmas together.

Before I knew it, it was midnight and Christmas was officially here. I could now give Edward one of his gifts. "Bella, are you ready to call it a night?" I had the gift up in Edward's old room and so we made our way upstairs. When we got there Edward looked at me and asked the thing I was wondering as well. "Bella, would you mind if we exchanged one of our gifts tonight?" "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

He insisted on going first, even though I really wanted too. I nodded and then Edward pulled something from his pants pocket. He pulled out a little black velvet box and got down on one need. "Bella, I have loved you from the first day I saw you." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Will you marry me?"

The tears started and once again I was crying,. "Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I can't believe Edward asked me to marry him and he doesn't even know that he is Olivia's father. He really does love me no matter what. How could I have ever doubted him?

Edward took me in his arms and kissed me with so much passion. I didn't want to pull away, but I had a gift that I needed to give to Edward. I went to the pile of gifts that was in the corner of the room and pulled out the one I knew would make tonight perfect.

Edward I wanted to give this to you the other day, but I thought tonight would be a perfect time and place. He opened the gift and the tears just started to fall from his face. "Bella, it is beautiful." "Edward, the results of the test came in." He just looked at me with his green eyes and I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Edward, you are the father of Olivia Alexsandra." I pulled out the test results and gave it to him.

**EDWARD CULLEN is 99.95% the father.**

We both now were crying. I looked at him and said "Merry Christmas Edward." "Merry Christmas Bella." This night could not have been any better. This Christmas was definitely going to be the best one ever.

**EPOV**

After Bella and I had our talk things seemed to be better. I don't think Bella will be doubting my love anymore.

Work was okay, but things were alittle weird. A few weeks ago my stethoscope was stolen from my locker and now my lab coat was missing. I was not sure what was going on but I was not going to ignore it. I went to the proper authorities at the hospital and shared with them what was going on. They promised me that they would look into it for me.

Wednesday night Bella made dinner for me and I could tell that something was different with her. She had this look on her face that I could not describe. I was going to ask her about it, but I must have been too tired because after dinner we both called it a night.

I woke up very early due to my shift. My parents were having a Christmas Eve party tonight and I needed to be there for it. I was so excited to think that tomorrow was Christmas and I was going to ask Bella to marry me. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

I left Bella a little note telling her how much I love her and that I couldn't wait to spend the next two days with her.

Before I knew it, my shift was over and I was on my way home to get ready.

When I arrived to my parents house I walked in to see the most beautiful woman standing at the doorway. Bella looked amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky to have such a wonderful woman to be in my life. I looked at Bella and I could feel tears starting to form. I am not really sure what came over me but I was not going to stop my emotions from showing.

I looked at Bella and told her how beautiful she was and that I was the "luckiest man alive." I did not leave Bella's side the rest of the night.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was midnight. It was finally Christmas Day and I was going to beable to give Bella one of her gifts. "Bella, are you ready to call it a night?" I wanted to have some privacy for what I was about to do. I knew everyone would want to hear the good news, but they could wait till morning.

I took Bella upstairs to my old room. We were going to be staying in there the night so we could be there to open gifts in the morning all together. When we got to the room I looked at Bella and could only hope that her answer to my question would be yes. "Bella, would you mind if we exchanged one of our gifts tonight?" "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

I was glad that she did not give me a hard time about this. I pulled out the little black velvet box from my pocket and got down on one knee. "Bella, I have loved you from the first day I saw you." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Will you marry me?"

I wasn't surprised to see tears running down Bella's face as she answered "Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I took Bella into my arms and kissed her with so much passion. She has just made me the happiest man alive. I don't think this day could any better.

I was alittle sad when Bella pulled away. I had wanted to show her how happy she made me. Bella walked over to the pile of gifts and handed me one. I opened it and the tears fell for the second time tonight from my face. There in my hands was a picture of Bella with her hands on top of her bare belly. The belly that had Olivia growing inside of it. "Bella, it is beautiful."

Bella looked at me with the most beautiful smile. "Edward, the results of the test came in." I can't believe what Bella was saying. When did the results come in? What did they say. I didn't know what to do but just look at Bella. "Edward, you are the father of Olivia Alexsandra." She then handed me the sheet of paper that read that I Edward Cullen was the father of Olivia. Not Jacob, but me.

**EDWARD CULLEN is 99.95% the father.**

We were both crying now. What an amazing Christmas this has been already. Bella and I are engaged and I am the father of Olivia. Life could not get any better. I looked at Bella and she looked at me.

"Merry Christmas Edward." "Merry Christmas Bella."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well at least I got to the best part of Christmas. I am sorry that the whole day was not included, but it was getting very long. **

**Next chapter will be Christmas and Bella having to tell Jacob the result of the test. We also will see some more weird things happen at the Hospital for Edward and maybe even Bella. There is still some drama to come and remember Bella is only 4 months along. Story still has a ways to go. **

**I love to read reviews and am hoping that more people will do it! I would love to see 10 for this chapter. I am at 58 so I would love to get to 68 so make me happy and R and R.**

**Next Chapter will be out hopefully by Wednesday or Friday.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Well here is the next day. It is Christmas morning and we will get through to probably the middle of January (I hope)…..so by the end of this chapter Bella should be just about 5 months pregnant. **

**I also think we should see Jacob's reaction to the test results. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Wake up, wake up.""What the heck Alice." "Merry Christmas guys." "Merry Christmas Alice."

I can't believe Alice woke me up from the most wonderful dream ever. I looked at my left hand remembering what happened in my dream and there upon my finger was the most beautiful engagement ring.

I looked at Edward and just said, "so it wasn't a dream?" He took me in his arms, kissed my forehead and said, "no Bella it wasn't a dream."

Alice then looked at the both of us and just started screaming in excitement. "Oh Bella, I knew we would be sisters." "I am going to go tell everyone the good news." "To bad the results of the paternity test didn't come in yet." "That would really have made this Christmas even more special."

I looked at Edward and he gave me that nod that told me it was okay to tell her. "Alice." "Yes Bella." "Edward is the father of Olivia." "The results came in the other day."

Alice immediately left the room shouting to everyone the good news about the test results and our engagement. I knew then that if Edward and I did not get up that everyone would be coming in to see us.

We got up, got dressed, and carried the gifts downstairs. When we walked into the living room everyone came over and told us how happy they were of us. We all spent the rest of the morning exchanging gifts and having a nice breakfast together.

After things settled down, Edward and I decided to head over to my parents house. Dinner was not going to be ready till 6 p.m., so that gave us plenty of time to do the gift exchange with my parents, as well as have a light lunch with them.

My parents were extremely happy with both of our news. I have to admit that my dad's reaction surprised me. Jacob's dad and my dad have been best friends since forever and I would have thought he would have wanted Jacob to be the father. However, this was not the case. I even think my father was more excited than my mother was to know that Edward was indeed the father.

We had a great time with my parents. I was actually sad to have to leave, but dinner was in less than an hour and we needed to get back to Edward's parents house.

When we got into the car I looked at Edward and thanked him. "Edward, thank you for going with me to my parent's house." "Bella dear, they are part of you and you are now my life." "I would not want to be anywhere else ."

Dinner was great. I really felt like I was part of Edward's family and having Rosalie and Emmett here just made it even more special. It was after 10 and Edward and I decided to head home. On our way out, Rosalie asked me if she could talk to me for a minute.

"Bella, did you talk to Jacob yet?" I knew that was coming. Jacob needed to know that he was not Olivia's father, but I wanted Edward to know first. "Not yet Rosalie." "I plan on talking to him on Sunday when Edward goes to work." "Well if you need someone to be there with you I will be more than willing to go with you." "Thank you Rosalie." "I will call you and let you know on Sunday."

How was I going to tell Jacob? Should I call him, write him, go see him, or just let Rosalie tell him? Edward could tell something was bothering me. "Bella, what is wrong?" I don't want to ruin this wonderful day, but I needed to be honest with Edward. "I guess I was just thinking about how I was going to tell Jacob that he is not Olivia's father." "Well how do you want to tell him?"

That was my problem. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him face to face, but then the other part didn't know if that was a good idea. I have not really talked with him since that day at Rosalie and Emmett's house.

"Bella, if you want to see him it is okay." "Maybe you two can go to lunch and then at least it would be in a public place." I was the luckiest woman in the world. I had a man who was so supportive to me. "I think you are right Edward." "I will call him tomorrow and see if he is free for lunch on Sunday."

When we got in the house Edward and I went right to our bedroom. "Edward, I have one more Christmas gift for you." "And what might that be, Bella." I looked at him with the biggest smile on my face and taking off my clothes said "me." That night Edward and I shared our bodies with each other in ways I never thought possible. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. I was just about ready to get up when I saw Edward walk into the room carrying a tray full of food and coffee. "Breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife to be." "As long as you join me." "Well of course dear." "You might be eating for two, but I don't think you could eat all this food by yourself." "Don't be so sure." "I have gotten my appetite back now that I am not having anymore morning sickness." We both started laughing as we started eating.

The rest of the morning Edward and I just stayed in bed and continued where we left off last night.

Around 2 in the afternoon I decided to get up and take a shower. I wanted to get some wash done and thought that maybe I could work in the nursery for a little while. Alice, Esme and Rosalie did most of it, but there was still some clothes that needed to put into drawers.

I am not sure how time got away from me, but it was time to make dinner. I made one of Edward's favorites and made sure there was leftovers for him to take to work the next day.

After dinner Edward asked me if I had called Jacob. I then decided that there was no better time than now so I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's cell. I knew that Jessica moved into our old place with him so I did not want her to answer and get the wrong idea. It took a few rings but Jacob finally answered.

"Hello." "Hey Jacob, this is Bella." "What's up Bella?" He didn't sound to happy, but I reminded myself that he needed to know so I continued. "Jacob, I was wondering if we could get together for lunch tomorrow and talk?" "Bella, I am not sure if that is the best idea." "I would not want Edward and anyone else for that matter to get upset." I am not sure what that meant, but I was not going to ask. "Jacob, Edward was the one to suggest us going to lunch." There was a little bit of a pause, but finally he said "okay then tomorrow at 12 at the usual place." Jacob and I always went to this little diner in town so I knew exactly what place he was talking about.

After my conversation with Jacob, Edward and I decided to call it an early night. Edward had to be at the hospital for 7 and I was very tired from all the holiday stuff.

**JPOV**

The last week has been very long. I have been on edge just waiting for the results of Bella's test. I am not sure what I wanted the test results to say. I knew that Bella wanted Edward to be the father of the baby, and so did Jessica. As for me I had mixed feelings.

If you would have asked me last week I would have said that I wanted to be the father, but the last few days I have had other feelings. Jessica and I spent Christmas with her family and I could tell how much she really did love me. It made me start to think that I needed to put Bella in my past, and I couldn't do that if the baby was mine.

When my phone rang, I was surprised to see Bella's name come up. I wonder what she wanted?

"Hello." "Hey Jacob, this is Bella." "What's up Bella?" I was trying not to sound rude, but I was not expecting her to call. "Jacob, I was wondering if we could get together for lunch tomorrow and talk?" "Bella, I am not sure if that is the best idea." "I would not want Edward and anyone else for that matter to get upset." From the pause of her voice I could tell Bella had no idea that Charlie had paid me a little visit a while back. "Jacob, Edward was the one to suggest us going to lunch." Wow, I can't believe Edward was okay with Bella and I going to lunch. I thought it out for a second and then decided that maybe it was time for Bella and I to talk so I told her "okay then tomorrow at 12 at the usual place."

I knew Bella would know what place I was talking about since we always went there when we were together. After I hung up I started to wonder if she wanted to talk because the results of the test came in. Did she know who the father of the baby was? A few minutes later Jessica came in and asked who was on the phone.

I didn't want to worry her so I told her it was just someone who wanted to meet to talk about me doing some work on their car. Jessica was already jealous over Bella and constantly worries that she will want me back so I knew that she would worry all night and day tomorrow if she found out that I was meeting Bella for lunch.

I didn't get much sleep due to the fact that I had a lot on my mind. I was almost 100 percent sure that Bella had gotten then results back and that is why she wanted to meet. What else would it be.

I got up early and went to the shop to get my mind off of my meeting with Bella. After what seemed like forever, it was 11:45 and I needed to leave to go meet Bella.

All the way over to the diner I kept on thinking of Jessica and how I needed to make a clean break away from Bella. I owed it to Jessica and to myself.

Bella was already inside waiting when I got there. I walked up to the table she was sitting at and right away I noticed the shining ring sitting on Bella's left hand ring finger. I guess that was the reason Bella wanted to talk. Edward and her were engaged and she wanted me to know it. Couldn't she have just told me this over the phone?

"Thank you Jacob for meeting me here." "I did not want to tell you what I need to say over the phone." I thought to myself that she was being alittle selfish and rude to think she needed to tell me about her engagement in person. "Bella, couldn't this have been done over the phone?" "Do you really think I needed to hear that you and Edward are engaged in person?"

Bella looked alittle hurt which made me feel guilty. "Jacob do you really think I would bring you here to tell you about my engagement." "Give me alittle more credit than that please." "Well then why Bella?" "What is so important that you thought you needed to see me instead of tell me over the phone?"

I could see that Bella was starting to cry. Why was I being such a jerk to her? "Bella, I am sorry." "Jacob, I wanted to see you today because I got the results of paternity test and I didn't think you would want to hear it over the phone." "I also thought that if we could get together that maybe, just maybe, we could someday become friends again."

She has the test results. How could I have assumed she wanted to rub it in my face that she has moved on? Bella would never do that to me no matter what. "Okay Bella, why don't you tell me what the results said." Bella hesitated alittle and I could tell she was having a hard time, like she didn't want to hurt me. Right then I knew that Edward was the father.

Before she could even say anything I took her hand and said , "Bella, it is okay." "I know that Edward is the father and I am happy for you." "I know that is what you wanted and now we can both move on." "Hey like you said, maybe we will beable to be friends again someday."

I think Bella was relieved that she didn't have to come out and tell me the results herself. We finished lunch and both left promising each other that we would try and be friends with each other.

On my way home I called Jessica and told her to get ready because her and I were going to Port Angelos. We have not had a night out in a long time and she deserved it. When I got to the house and saw Jessica I was so happy. This was the start of my new life.

**BPOV**

When I got home I was alittle tired and wanted to take a nap, but I promised Rosalie that I would call her to tell her how things went. She was relieved to hear that things went so well. I then took a nap.

Edward came home and fixed dinner since I was still sleeping. He then woke me up and we enjoyed sitting down together and just talking. I asked him how his day went and he told me about the incident with his phone. For some reason his cell phone went missing for a few hours but then showed up by the end of his shift. I asked him if he made a report to the hospital authorities and he said yes. They also told him that nothing has come from his other two reports, but that they were still working on it.

He then asked me how things went with Jacob. I didn't feel he needed to know that he was upset at first because he thought I was meeting with him to tell him about our engagement, since we worked that out. Edward seemed happy to hear that things went well and even was okay when I mentioned that maybe someday we would beable to be friends again.

After dinner Edward and I decided to watch a movie. After the movie, I looked at Edward and couldn't stop the tears from falling. I was so happy that we were together and that he was the father of Olivia. "Bella, sweetie, what is wrong?" "I am just so happy Edward." We went to bed that night showing each other just how much we truly loved each other.

The next week went by pretty fast. We got together with the whole gang for News Years Eve. Not much happened except pretty much everyone got smashed except for me. The next morning Edward woke up with a major hangover. Fortunately he did not have to be at work until late afternoon. This meant that he would not be home until early the next morning. I really hated to go to sleep with out Edward there. I never could get comfortable when he was not in bed with me.

I had leftovers for dinner since I was too tired to cook for just myself. I then decided that I would take a hot bath before I called it a night. Alice and Rosalie were dragging me out to go shopping tomorrow and I wanted to get to bed early. As I was just about ready to get in the bath tub my phone rang. At first I was not going to answer because there the caller ID read unavailable, but in case it was Edward I answered it.

"Hello." "Hello." There was no response, but I could tell someone was on the other end because I heard their breathing. "I know you are there." "Be a man and speak." I was upset and so I just hung up the phone. Not two minutes later and my phone rang again. Once again the caller ID said unavailable and I decided that I would give the person one more chance to talk.

"Hello." Still nothing. "Hello…….Hello." I was fuming now. I could tell that someone was on the other end. "What the hell." "Stop calling me." I hung up the phone and started to make my way back to the bathroom. A third time my phone rang and once again it was an unavailable number. I did not pick up the phone and decided to shut off my phone.

I took my bath and then turned in for the night. I had a hard time falling asleep. I was not afraid but more irritated. I think I fell asleep shortly after midnight. The next morning I got up and tried to get ready without waking up Edward. He didn't get home until 7 this morning and needed his sleep. He had to work the evening shift the next two nights.

I met Alice and Rosalie and told them about my phone calls last night. They tried to tell me that it was probably just some silly teen being stupid. I agreed and then dropped the subject. I wanted to be home by 2 so Edward and I could spend sometime together before he had to go to work so I left right after we had lunch.

I got home and Edward was still sleeping. I crawled into bed with him and fell asleep. Before I knew it, the alarm was going off telling us that it was time to wake up. I was alittle disappointed that Edward and I didn't get to spend any time together today, but I know that he will be back to his normal hours on Monday.

Edward left and I decided that I was going to watch a movie before eating dinner. I was just getting ready to head to bed when my phone rang. Thinking it might be Edward I picked it up right away, without looking to see who it was. "Hello." Nothing. "Hello, is someone there?" Still nothing. I was not in the mood for this tonight and so I hung up and turned my phone off right away.

Not five minutes later and the house phone rang. "Hello." It was my dad. "Oh hey dad, what's up?" "I tried to cal your cell but it went straight to voicemail." "Yeah dad, I turned off my phone." I did not want my dad to worry, but I also was starting to get alittle nervous so I told him about the calls last night and today. "Have you told Edward?" "No, but I will tomorrow when he gets home." My dad then told me if he needed me to call and he would come right over. I thanked him and then went to bed.

I listened to some music to try and help me relax and it must have done a good job because I fell asleep. I am not sure how long I was sleeping, but sometime after I fell asleep the house phone rang again. Edward was not home, so I thought it was him calling saying he was going to be late. Very groggy I answered the phone. "Hello." All I heard was someone breathing. "Hello." Still nothing. I was so not in the mood for this. Before I was ready to hang up, someone finally spoke. The only word they said was "Bitch." I could not really tell if it was a man's voice or a woman's. However, I was pretty sure it was a woman's and the only person I could think of was Tanya.

I didn't sleep much the rest of the night. I was actually awake when Edward got home. I knew he needed to sleep, but I had to tell him about the calls. To say he was furious was an understatement. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday Bella?" "I thought it was just a silly teenager making a prank call until last night when they actually talked."

I didn't want to tell Edward that I thought it was Tanya, but I knew I needed to. Edward told me that it couldn't have been Tanya because she was working last night. I have to say that I was not happy to think of Tanya and Edward working together, but I knew I could trust him.

"We are going to change your number Bella." "Until then I want you to keep your phone turned off." "I am also going to change the house number on Monday." I agreed with Edward with everything he said. After we talked we both went back to bed together. To be in his arms again to sleep was something I have missed the last few nights. I slept like a baby.

Edward woke up and we had an early dinner before he had to go back to work for his last night shift. He had tomorrow off and then started back to morning hours on Tuesday. When Edward left I decided to go to my parents house for the evening. I did not want to be home by myself and I hadn't been to their house since Christmas. My dad asked me about the calls and I told him everything Edward and I discussed. He was very pleased to hear the changes we were going to make.

I went home around 9 and went right to bed. Fortunately there were no prank calls. I woke up to get ready for work just the time Edward got home. He was going to sleep for alittle bit, meet me for lunch, and then go to make all the changes on my cell and our home phone.

The rest of the week went well. There was no more prank calls. Work was going well and Edward and I could not have been any happier.

It was Monday January 11th and I had an appointment on the 14th with Carlisle. I told Edward that he didn't need to go because it was just a normal check up. I went to work and as I was getting in my car I noticed a piece of paper on the windshield. Edward had already left so I thought it was from him, however, it was definitely not a love note.

I was shocked. There on the piece of paper read the words:

**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IS ME.**

I knew from this note that Tanya was behind this, but of course I had not proof. I went to work and told Emmett about the phone calls and then showed him the note. He agreed that he thought Tanya was behind it and suggested that I talk to my dad. At lunch, I called my dad and did just that. He asked me to bring the note to the station after work and I told him I would see him then.

I sent Edward I text message asking him if we could get together quickly on my lunch break. He responded back saying yes and asked if everything was okay. I promised him that I would talk with him when I got to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital alittle bit after noon and Edward met me in the main lobby. I showed him the note and he was pissed. I told him that I had no proof but that I felt Tanya was definitely behind this. I told him that I was taking the note to my dad after work to see if he could get any prints from it. We ate lunch together and then I went back to work.

I went to the police station and gave my dad the note. He told me to give him a few days and that when he found anything out he would let me know,

I went home and was surprised to see that Edward beat me home. He told me that he confronted Tanya and of course she denied everything. I didn't believe it, but until there was proof there was nothing I could do.

Thursday finally came and I was only working a half a day. I went to my appointment and Edward's dad said everything was going well. I was 20 weeks pregnant. That means I was half way through my pregnancy.

That night Edward and I went out to celebrate. He was just as excited as I was to know that we were half way there and that Olivia was that much closer to being born. We went out to dinner and then he took me to a movie.

We finished dinner and as we were heading to the movie theater, I felt it. The baby kicked.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow. That was a long chapter. I think my longest yet. I know a lot has happened but it was necessary. I need the story to move along. **

**I know you are all probably wondering if something bad is going to happen to Bella or the baby but I promise that they are both going to be fine. These little things happening to Bella is only threats. No one will actually hurt her I promise. **

**Next Chapter might be out by tomorrow or Friday. I am typing as I am in the car and we have a long way to go tomorrow so I might get the next one done. **

**I would love to get to 70 reviews by next chapter. Hey maybe some people will be nice and review and I will actually get to 75..…..now that would make my day.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am going to make this chapter all in a new Point of View. I am also introducing a new character. **

**Let me just say this one more time so you don't get nervous, nothing is going to happen to Bella that will cause harm to her or the baby. The baby and Bella will be okay. This is just some drama that needs to take place to make this story more interesting. **

**So now that I said this I will give you the point of view of Tanya. Because this is about Tanya I don't want to add anymore to this chapter except her. For this reason, the chapter will be shorter but don't worry I will update again really soon.**

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**Chapter 21**

**TPOV**

I don't know what he sees in her. She is a nobody compared to me. I am going to do anything I can to make him realize he wants me, not her.

I had to come up with a plan. I need to have Edward as my own. He loves me even though he doesn't know it just yet.

I called my cousin James for help. I don't plan on hurting Bella physically. I just want to mess with her mind.

James agreed to helping me out for a cost of course. We started off with small things. James could pick any lock so getting into Edward's locker at work was a piece of cake.

I told James that I needed something small of Edward's. He came back with his stethoscope, which is currently around my neck.

I needed more though. I sent James back once again to Edward's locker. This time he brought me his white doctor's coat. I was in heaven. Every night that coat is in my arms, but one days it will be Edward himself.

Edward had off Christmas and the day after. On Sunday I had to work I knew Edward would be there. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Seven hours of working side by side with Edward. Life couldn't get any better.

I walked into the ER and everyone was talking about it. Edward asked Bella to marry him and she of course said yes. He was also bragging to everyone about being the father to her unborn child. They were having a baby girl and was going to name her Olivia.

How dare him. He is suppose to ask me to marry him, not Bella.

I quickly called my cousin and told him to meet me for lunch. We definitely need to step things up a bit. Bella needed to get a wake up call and I knew exactly what needed to be done.

James got Edward's cell phone and we wrote down both Bella's cell number and the house as well. We were going to play a little game with Miss Bella and with Edward working the night shift next weekend, the timing would be perfect.

I reminded James to return Edward's phone before he left. I overheard Edward talking about going to the Hospital authorities about all his missing things, so I had to make sure his phone got put back.

James and I talked all week about the plan. He was going to start prank calling Bella on January 1st. Edward and I had to work the night shift then, so there was no wy I could be blamed for this.

The first night went well. James said he was able to get three calls in before Bella shut her phone off. We planned on him calling again the next night because Edward and I worked again. This time he said he got through once and the had to call the house phone.

"I even had some chick I met at the bar call her a bitch." Now that is awesome. I am sure she thinks it is me, but with me being at work with Edward he would know it couldn't have been.

I had Sunday and Monday off so I told James to lay low for a few days. We would start again sometime on Tuesday.

Tuesday came and when I got to work Angela asked me if I heard about Bella. I played dumb and asked what she meant. "Bella had someone prank call her phone a couple of times." "They even called the house and then called her a bad name." "Thank God Edward got her a new cell number and had their house number changed."

Ugh now what? I called James to tell him not to bother calling Bella. I told him to give me a few days and I would come up with something.

I wasn't going to hurt Bella. I just wanted to scare her into leaving Edward. I had to work Sunday night and so I knew I would have an alibi for what I was going to do next.

I wrote a little message for Bella and had James put it on her windshield before had to work on Monday.

**Your worst nightmare is me.**

Edward was due into work for 7 a.m. and I knew Bella did not leave the house until after 8 so that gave James an hour to get over there and put it on her windshield.

Right before Edward got in to work, the hospital asked me if I could work a double. Oh this was definitely going to work in my favor. There is no way I could be blamed for the note to Bella. I have been at the hospital the whole time.

Edward came back from lunch and looked mad. He came right up to me and asked me if I had left a note on Bella's car.

I explained to him that I had no idea what he was talking about. Besides I told him I worked all night and had been at the hospital since 11 pm yesterday.

He apologized to me and then left.

Oh boy Edward. I wanted right then and there to take him in my arms and show him my love for him, but it was not the right time. Soon though. Soon I will beable to tell and show Edward how much I love him. Soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I know this was much shorter, but I wanted to give some of you answers. Edward doesn't think it was Tanya because he doesn't know she has someone helping her. **

**I do promise though once again that Tanya will not physically hurt Bella. However, she is going to do a good job with making things tough for the happy couple. **

**I am going to start on the next chapter right away, and I still have like 6 hours in the car so maybe I will get it done, but can't promise. **

**If any of you are not happy with Tanya I understand. I do hope that you don't give up with reading the story. I promise that everything works out and Tanya will get what is due to her eventually. **

**Well I guess I have said enough. Please review for me. I would love to get up to like 80 or 85. I hoping to get up to 100 by the end of the story, and I see at least another 5 or 6 or even more chapters left to come. **


	21. Chapter 22

**Well I know some of you are not happy with me and that is okay. I know you are worried that all the stress with Tanya is going to harm Bella and the baby. I will say it is not helping her condition. Bella has been struggling with high blood pressure, but bare with me and now that this is not all to do with Tanya. I think you will feel better at the end when Bella stands up to Tanya. **

**I will try to back off a bit with the notes and phone calls to Bella. However Tanya is not leaving just yet. **

**Well hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I can't believe that I need to work the night shifts all weekend. We hung out with our friends last night to celebrate the new year and I am sure I drank a little too much. I slept most of the day on new years.

I went to work, hating the fact that I was not going to beable to have Bella in my arms tonight. Work went pretty good. The ER was alittle busy, but not too bad. Tanya wasn't too bad to work with. I am glad she has finally realized that I am with Bella.

I slept most of the day, but at least woke up with Bella in my arms. I got up and ate something before I had to leave for work.

Bella looked very tired. I wonder why she is not sleeping good? I hope she is really doing okay. I worry about her all the time.

I went to work again Saturday night and things were pretty slow. Tanya and Angela both worked, so at least there was people to talk to while things were not busy.

I got home and I could tell something was wrong with Bella. She looked so worn out. "Bella, what is wrong?"

She told me that she has had several prank calls the last few nights. She even was called a bitch at one point. I was furious.

Bella told me she thought Tanya was behind all the calls, but I told her that was impossible. "Bella, I know you don't like Tanya, but she couldn't have made those calls." "She has been working the past two nights with me."

I could tell Bella still thought it was Tanya, but she is wrong. I told Bella that I would take care of the phones after I got off from work tomorrow morning. I planned on changing both her cell and our house number.

After I got out of work I did just that. I start back on mornings tomorrow so I would now be home at night anyway. The rest of the week went good. There was no more prank calls made to Bella and she seems to be sleeping much better.

On Monday, January 11th, Bella told me she had an appointment with my dad on Thursday. We decided that since it was just a normal check up that I would not go. I went to work after having that conversation and thought things were going well. That was until I received a text from Bella saying she needed to meet me for lunch.

I was nervous the rest of the morning until she arrived at the hospital. Bella handed me a note, which she found on her car this morning.

**Your worst nightmare is me.**

I was now fuming. Who thinks they can threaten my Bella and get away with it? Once again Bella tried to blame Tanya, but really had no proof.

She told me she was going to give the note to her day after work. Maybe he could find some kind of fingerprints from it. Bella and I ate lunch and then both of us went back to work.

Maybe Bella is right. Maybe Tanya is somehow behind this. I was not going to just sit here, I was going to find out. I went right to the ER and found Tanya.

After pretty much accusing Tanya of placing the note on Bella's car, she told me she had worked all night and was now pulling a double.

I guess then it was not her. I apologized for yelling at her and then went back to work.

I beat Bella home since she went to the police station after work. I was so happy to see her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Bella.

Thursday came and it was the day of Bella's appointment. I can't believe she is 20 weeks pregnant. We needed to celebrate.

When I got home from work I took Bella out to dinner and a movie. We ate dinner and then went to the movie theater. On the way there, Bella grabbed a hold of her stomach. I started to panic. "Are you okay?"

Bella had a huge smile on her face. "The baby kicked." "I actually felt it Edward." She then put my hand on her growing belly and then it happened again. "Well hello to you too Olivia."

To feel my own daughter move in my soon to be wife's belly was an amazing thing.

When we got home I asked Bella when she wanted to get married. We have not set a date yet and really have not even talked about it since I asked her to marry me on Christmas day.

"I was sort of hoping we could wait till after the baby was born Edward." "Is that okay with you?" "I am fine with whatever you want Bella."

We came up with Saturday August 21st. "It is set then." "In seven months and seven days you will be the new Isabella Cullen." "Edward I love you." "And I love you Bella."

That night was just not a night that we celebrated Olivia Alexsandra Cullen, but it was a night Bella and I celebrated our love for each other. I am definitely the luckiest man alive.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling so happy. I can't believe we actually have a wedding date set. I was so excited I had to call Alice and Rosalie. Of course we planned a shopping trip for this weekend. I might not beable to shop for a dress, but my three bridesmaids could.

Work went by fast and before I knew it Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were dragging me from bridal store to bridal store. After several hours we finally found the perfect dress for the girls to wear. I chose the color midnight blue and Alice picked the style of dress. I have to admit that Alice knows a lot when it comes to fashion.

We all had lunch together and after we ate I started feeling sick. "Wow, I have not felt this sick in a long time." Angela asked me if I wanted her to call Edward, but I just asked them to take me home.

As I was getting up from the table, I started feeling dizzy and before I knew it I passed out.

When I woke up, I could tell I was in the hospital. There before me stood Edward and Carlisle. "You gave us quite a scare there Bella.."

Carlisle explained that my blood pressure was way off and that he was going to keep me overnight for observation. He also told me that if things didn't improve with my pressure that I would have to go on complete bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy.

I tried to keep my tears from falling until after Edward's dad left, but that was not happening. "I will leave so the two of you can talk." "Bella, I will be back tomorrow." "Please rest."

When Carlisle left I looked at Edward and just cried. "I am so sorry Edward." "Bella, why are you apologizing?" "You did nothing wrong." "I just don't want anything to happen to Olivia."

Edward looked at me and promised that he would not let anything happen to me or to our child. Then he told me to rest and he put his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

I was released the next day but under strict orders to take the next whole week off from work. I was not really happy about this, but I knew there was no use to argue.

Between Alice, Rosalie, and Angela I was never left a day alone. This made the week go much faster.

On Friday I had an appointment with Carlisle and I was happy to hear that I could return to work on Monday. No more being cooped up in the house.

Edward agreed that we could go to Rosalie and Emmett's house for a small get together. He did, however, make me promise to tell if I started feeling sick or dizzy and I promised him I would.

The next few weeks went by real fast. Emmett and I had a big project at the bank so that kept me pretty busy. Things with Edward and I were great. Also there had not been anymore calls or notes left for me.

Valentine's Day was approaching fast and Edward told me he was down to work a double at the hospital. I have to admit that I was alittle disappointed. I had special plans for us, but I guess that is the life of marrying a doctor.

Alice and Rosalie suggested that I do something special for Edward, even though he was going to be at work. I called Angela to see if she would help me with a few details and of course she said yes. If Edward could not be with me on Valentine's Day than I would bring Valentine's to him.

Edward took me out to dinner on Saturday night in Port Angelos. We exchanged gifts that night as well. Edward got me a beautiful necklace and I got him a new ipod. It was a very nice night.

When we got home Edward and I spent the next several hours making love. It was amazing if I do say so myself.

The next morning I woke up and called Angela to make sure everything was all set for the candlelight dinner. Carlisle talked with the chief and had it arranged to allow Edward an hour off for dinner as well as special room to use for that hour.

Alice and Rosalie were coming over to help me get ready and dinner was being delivered to the hospital for Angela to have set up. Everything was going according to my plan.

I got to the hospital just in time. Edward was suppose to be paged to the room that I would be waiting in at 5 p.m. I sat in the room waiting for him to arrive. He walked in and didn't say a word. He came right over to me and just kissed me with so much passion.

I hated to pull away, but I knew we only had an hour and I wanted to make sure he ate before we did anything else. The food was great. I don't think Edward ate much for lunch because there was nothing left when he was done.

"Do you care for dessert Edward." "Well if that dessert is Bella ala mode than yes I would love some." Just as Edward was about to take me in his arms, the door flew open and there stood Tanya.

"What do you want Tanya?" I could tell Edward was mad and I was pissed. How dare her interrupt us. The whole ER staff was given strict orders to not interrupt Edward between 5 and 6 no matter what. There were plenty of other doctors, including the chief himself, who could take care of any patient that might have come along.

Of course Tanya played the innocent act saying she didn't know that anyone was in the room. I knew that I was a lie. I am sure Angela told her about my plans and she just wanted to try and sabotage our night.

"Tanya, what ever it is can wait." "I will be back to work at 6." Please leave." She left but not without throwing a fit. I looked at Edward and said, "now do you see what I think she was behind everything?" "I do sweetie, but there is no proof so we have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

By the time Tanya left and I was settled down from being so upset, there was only 15 minutes till Edward had to be back at work. So much for a romantic dinner.

Edward could tell that I was disappointed. He told me that what I did tonight was very thoughtful and showed up how much I love him. We spent the next few minutes kissing and just caressing each other. I hated to let him leave, but I knew that he had to get back to work.

He told me he would be home before I went to work and that we would pick up where we left off. "You bet we will." He smiled at me and said, I love you Bella." "I love you too Edward."

When I got done cleaning things up, I saw Angela and told her what Tanya did. She told me that Tanya knew what I had planned and she thought she interrupted us on purpose. I agreed and left thinking of a way to prove that Tanya was behind all the things that have happened to me and Edward the past few months.

As soon I got home I called Alice and Rosalie and told them about the whole thing with Tanya. They both agreed with Angela and I and said they would help me figure her out. I then went to bed.

Edward came home and kept his promise. We definitely continued where we left off last night at dinner. I hated to stop but I had to get ready for work. I told Edward that I would see him when I got home and that he needed to rest because I had plans for him later.

For some reason I could never get enough of Edward. The way he made me feel was something I would never have enough of.

I had an appointment on Monday with Carlisle and this time Edward went with me. My blood pressure was alittle high, but it was nothing to really worry about. Before I left, Carlisle made me promise to start to take it easy. I was now 6 months pregnant and heading into my last trimester. I promised him that I would and then I walked Edward done to the ER. He still had a few hours left of work, but I was done for the day.

On my way out of the hospital I ran into Tanya. She didn't say anything, but her looks said it all. I was not going to say anything but I had enough and she needed to hear me out. I went right over to her and started in on her.

"Listen up Tanya, I know you have a thing for Edward, but he is with me." "We are going to get married and have a baby together and nothing you say or do will stop that from happening. " "I know that you are behind everything the prank calls and the note, and I promise you that I will find proof."

After I said my peace I just walked out o f the door to the hospital. I was not giving Tanya any chance of saying anything pack to me.

As I got in my car I felt proud of myself. I am not one to stand up for myself but telling Tanya off felt good. I don't think Tanya will be bothering me anytime soon.


	22. Chapter 23

Well here is another chapter. I hope it flows well. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope that maybe I can get to 85 for this chapter. I am hoping that for 100 as a goal for the whole story. It is my first story so I think that is a good goal.

I don't own anything Twilight

CHAPTER 23

EPOV

**I could not believe that Bella had planned such a wonderful dinner for us on Valentine's Day. I had to work a double at the hospital and that meant that I was not able to be home to celebrate with Bella. Bella though had plans of her own. She worked her magic and had dinner planned for just the two of us, or at least that was the plan until Tanya interrupted. **

**I was furious when I saw Tanya walk through the door. I knew she was only coming in for one thing and that was to sabotage the time Bella and I was trying to have together. I told her that I would be back at 6 and that there was other doctors who could help her if she needed. She tried to give alittle attitude but she finally left. **

"**Now do you see what I think she was behind everything?" "I do sweetie, but there is no proof so we have to give her the benefit of the doubt." I have been thinking a lot about the things that has happened to Bella and my missing things, and my gut was started to say that Tanya was involved. However, without any proof there was nothing we could do. **

**By the time Bella was settled down I only had 15 minutes before I had to be back at work. We were able to kiss alittle, but it was not the way it ended the way Bella had in mind. I did promise her that we would pick up where we left off when I got home. "You bet we will." I then told her I loved her and she said it back.**

**The rest of the night I was so mad at Tanya that I did not say two words to her. She tried to be all nice but I saw straight threw her. Angela told me that everyone was giving strict orders to not interrupt us. The nerve of her. I knew then that Tanya had a thing for me and was for sure she was behind the stuff with Bella. I had to figure this out and fast. **

**When I got home from work, Bella and I did continue things. I love the way she makes me feel. I would never get enough of her. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. **

**Bella got ready for work and then I slept alittle until I had to get up to meet Bella for her doctor's appointment. Time was going by so fast. Bella was already 6 months pregnant and heading into her last trimester. Olivia was going to be here soon and I can't wait. I was looking forward to becoming a father. **

**Now I had to work for a few hours after her appointment, so Bella walked me down to the ER. I hated to have her leave, but I knew I would be home later on tonight and we would see each other than. **

**As I was on my break I got a call from my sister Alice who told me about a baby shower she was planning for Bella. She asked me if I was working on Saturday and unfortunately I was. "That is okay Edward because it is a girl thing anyway." "Jasper and Emmett are not going to be there either." "Listen don't tell her though we want it to be a surprise." **

**I told Alice that I would not tell anyone but that I would make sure some of Bella's friends at the hospital was told about it and she gave me all the information for me to pass on. Before leaving for the day, I made to tell Angela about the shower and asked her to let a few people that Bella was friends with know and she said okay. **

**I got home and was so excited to see Bella. It wasn't too late so I was surprised to find Bella already sleeping. She must be really tired. Her blood pressure was alittle high today but my dad said it was nothing to worry about. He did make her promise though to rest, so it was a good thing that she was already asleep. I decided to call it an early night as well and before I knew it I was out. **

**The next morning Bella told me about her run in with Tanya. I told her I was proud of her for sticking up to her. It was time that Tanya was put in her place. I can't believe that I didn't see the real Tanya earlier. However, nothing was going to get past me now. I was going to be keeping a close on Tanya from now on and I knew just how to do that.**

**I had today and when Bella left for work I made my way to the police station to see Charlie. If there was one person who was able to help I knew it would be him. When I got to the station Charlie and I talked for alittle bit. He mentioned something about the possibility of Jacob's girlfriend Jessica knowing Tanya. I then excused myself and told him I would keep him updated. **

**When I got in my car, after leaving Charlie, I thought about where I needed to go next. I had not seen Jacob in a while, even though things with him and Bella were resolved. After sitting in my car for 15 minutes I pulled out of the police station parking lot and started driving to the shop. **

**I think Rosalie was shocked to see me. Her first question was "is everything okay with Bella?" I told her that she was fine and before heading to the office where Jacob was, I asked her if she talked to Alice about the shower? "Duh Edward, of course I did." "It was my idea to have one." I just laughed and then made my way to the office. Well here goes nothing. **

**I knocked on the door and Jacob answered, "come in." I have to say that from the look on Jacob's face that he was surprised to see me. I didn't think that there was any need for small talk so I got right to the point. "Jacob, I am wondering if you know anything about Tanya Denali?" "Well I don't know her personally, but she is good friends with Jessica." "Why do you ask?" **

**I went on to explain everything that has been going on with Bella and the things missing from my locker. I have to say that Jacob looked pretty mad. "So you are the doctor that Tanya is not giving up on?" I looked at him and just said, "What do you mean?" **

**Well I am not exactly sure of names, but Jessica was telling me the other night about Tanya and one of the doctor's at the hospital. "I thought Tanya sounded like a psycho chick, but I didn't realize it was you." "Listen Edward, I don't know the whole story, but I will look into it more and will let you know more after I talk with Jessica." "I promise that I will do everything I can to help you." I thanked him, shook his hand and then left. **

**I got in my car and drove home to wait for Bella. I was not going to tell her yet about what I found out about Tanya and seeing Jacob. Bella had enough stress to deal with and until I heard from Jacob there was no reason to worry her.**

**I started dinner and had everything ready for when Bella got home. She was surprised and it felt good being able to make her so happy. Angela called and invited Bella out on Saturday to help her pick out things for decorating the new house her Ben have just purchased. Of course this was part of the plan to get Bella out on Saturday. Alice would then call them while they were out and ask them to stop by my parent's house and then she would be surprised. I know Bella doesn't want a baby shower, but I was not going to deny my family the thing that they wanted to do for her. In the end I know Bella will appreciate it and be very thankful to all of them. **

**BPOV**

I was surprised that Angela called to go shopping. That was usually the thing Alice would ask me to do, but it would be nice to just spend some time with Angela. Ben and Angela just bought a new house so she needed to get things to decorate some of the rooms. I am not sure how much help I was going to be, but I agreed to going out.

The next three days went by fast and before I knew it, Angela was picking me up for our little shopping spree. I told Angela ahead of time that I didn't want to be out too long because my feet have been swelling up a lot. She promised me that we would only be out for a few hours.

Just as we were done in the last store Angela wanted to go in, her cell phone rang. It was Alice and she wanted to know if we could stop there to show off some of the things Angela had picked up. Alice also had some ideas for the new house that she wanted to share with Angela, so I agreed to going with her. Alice then said that we would eat lunch all together and of course I was not arguing with that.

When we got to the Cullen house I could tell that my feet were starting to swell. I didn't say anything to Angela because I didn't want to bother her and make her worry. We walked up to the door and knocked. Esme answered and could tell that I was exhausted. "Bella, dear, your feet." I told her that I was okay but she insisted on taking me into the living room and then I heard everyone shout, "surprise."

All my friends were there and I was standing in front of them with tears falling down my face. "You guys shouldn't have." "Thank you so much." Esme came right over and made me sit down and put my feet up. Alice and Rosalie came over and I just gave them that look. I can't believe they did all this for me.

The shower was great. The food was amazing and I can't believe everything I got for Olivia. I have to say that I don't think there is anything Olivia did not have now. She had enough clothes that I don't ever think she will wear anything twice. I was extremely thankful to my family and my friends.

After several hours, Esme could tell that I was ready to call it a day. She had Alice take me home and Rosalie and Emmett followed behind with all of the baby's stuff. When I got home my feet felt like the size of an elephant's.

Alice drew me a bath and told me to make sure I take a nap after I was done. There was no way I was going to argue with her. I was exhausted and my feet were killing me.

I must have fallen asleep because I did not even hear Edward come home. The next thing I knew it was Sunday morning. I can't believe I slept all night. Why didn't Edward wake me up? I got up and went right to the kitchen. I was hungry and needed to eat. As I got into the kitchen I saw the note that Edward left:

_Love,_

_Alice told me that you were extremely tired from the shower so I didn't want to wake you. You looked so beautiful laying there and your poor feet looked so swollen. I hope you are not mad that I didn't wake you up. _

_Please take it easy today and I will be home by 6. I think you are in need of a foot massage. I love you both of you. Take care. _

_Always and Forever, Edward._

I did as Edward said and stayed on the couch pretty much all day. The only thing I did was take a shower and got dressed. I took a nap and then made dinner so when Edward got home we could eat.

I was so happy to see Edward. It felt that I had not seen him in days, even though I saw him just yesterday morning before I went out with Angela.

We ate and then Edward followed through with his promise of that foot massage. I was in heaven. I warned Edward that he was so good that he was going to be massaging my feet everyday for the next three months. "Anything for you dear."

I was only joking with Edward, but I know that he meant every word he said. He would massage my feet everyday if he knew I really wanted it. I was by far the luckiest person in this world.

**EPOV**

On my way home from work on the day of the baby shower, Alice called me and told me that Bella was really tired and her feet were very much swollen. She told me not to worry but that she wanted me to be aware so in case Bella was sleeping I would know why.

Of course when I got home, Alice was right. Bella was sleeping like a baby and there was no way I was going to wake her up. Alice was right. Bella's poor feet looked awful. I would definitely make sure Bella started keeping her feet up more often.

When I got up for work the next day I was surprised to see that Bella was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, so I just left her a note in the kitchen and then left for work.

I was glad to see that Tanya was not working until the late afternoon. This would mean that I would only have to work with her for a couple of hours. It had only been a few days since I talked with Jacob, but I was starting to think maybe he wasn't able to get information out of Jessica.

On my way home from work though my phone rang. I almost didn't answer it because it was a blocked number, but boy was I glad I did. It was Jacob and he did not sound too happy. "Edward, we need to talk." I asked him if I could meet him tomorrow morning after Bella went to work. Unfortunately I had to work the night shift tomorrow night, so I was able to meet him during the day and without Bella knowing yet.

I told Jacob that I would meet him at the shop for 9 and he agreed.

When I finally got home I was so happy to see Bella. I know we just saw each other yesterday morning, but it seemed like days. Bella had cooked dinner and then I was going to keep to my promise in my note of a foot massage.

I think Bella really enjoyed the massage because she told me that "I was so good that I was going to be massaging her feet everyday for the next three months. "Anything for you dear."

That was so true. I am so in love with Bella that if she wanted me to massage her feet everyday that I would definitely do that for her. Bella was my world and I will do anything to make her happy.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I have to say that I did not think this chapter was going to come together so well. I have to say that I am happy with how it went and I hope you are too. **

**Tanya is still not totally out of the picture, and she is going to still try, but Edward is not so blind anymore to her little plan. **

**Well I hope to have the next chapter out by Saturday. The next one will be Jacob and Edward meeting. **

**Enjoy and please review. I got really close to my goal of 80 from last chapter. I would like to see 10 for this chapter. But if not I will still write. **

**R and R**


	23. Chapter 24

**Well here is another chapter. This will be in Jaocb's and Edward's point of view. I hope you like it. I think you will see a Jacob and Jessica that you like. **

**I don't own anything Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 24**

**JPOV**

I was not sure how I was going to bring up the Tanya situation with Jessica, but I knew that I needed to. I owed it to Bella to help as much as I could.

I had a plan to get Tanya over to the house this weekend, but I needed to remember one thing. Tanya has never mentioned the name of the doctor to Jessica while I have been around, so I don't think Jessica knows it is Edward and Bella. No matter how much I get mad at Tanya, I was not going to take it out on Jessica. I need to remember that she is innocent in this whole situation.

On Friday, I suggested to Jessica that we should have some friends over for dinner and of course she agreed. My plan was definitely working out because Jessica asked if I would mind if she invited Tanya. I kissed her forehead and told her it was no problem.

I was not sure how I was going to bring things up with Tanya, so I was hoping Jessica would ask how things were going with the doctor. To my surprise, Tanya started talking about things the minute she got to our house.

"Jessica, can you believe that today is the baby shower for that little tramp." "Tanya, I am sure that she is not a tramp." "Jessica, he loves me not her, even if he doesn't know it yet." I could tell right away that Tanya was talking about Bella because Rosalie talked about the baby shower for Bella all week at work. I could also tell Jessica didn't agree with the things Tanya was saying, but was trying to be supportive for her friend. I looked at Jessica and had to admit that I was truly in love with her.

Tanya continued to go on and on about Edward. At different times Jessica would just look at me and then shake her head. Tanya then started to talk about a cousin of her who helped her out with certain things.

I tried not making it look to obvious, but I wanted to hear what she was saying. Tanya went on to tell everything her cousin, James, did. Jessica was definitely irritated at Tanya that she had taken things so far, especially knowing that the woman was pregnant.

I could hear her telling Tanya that she needed to stop and back off before she lost her job or even worse got in trouble with the police. Of course Tanya blew off her suggestion and just continued talking.

Jessica came into the kitchen and asked me if I heard what Tanya had said. "Jacob, I can't believe she is taking thins this far." "I think she has lost it." I then looked at Jessica and said, "if you only knew."

The look on her face told me that she was confused. I kissed her and told her I would explain later after everyone left. Jessica needed to know that this involved Edward and Bella since I was going to share everything I heard tonight with Edward and possibly Charlie.

I was happy when everyone left and it was just Jessica and I. The minute the last person was out the door, Jessica looked at me and said "spill it."

I told Jessica everything that Edward told me about what had been going on at work and with Bella. "Jacob, I am so sorry." "I never put two and two together to think that Tanya was talking about Bella." "I swear Jacob, I did not know. " "I know you didn't Jessica."

Jessica asked me what we should do and I told her that I was going to call Edward and meet with him on Monday and we would go from there.

Again Jessica tried to apologize, but I stopped her right away. I reassured her that she did nothing wrong and the spent the rest of the night showing her and proving to her that I loved her and believed her.

We woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Jessica asked me when I was going to call Edward and I told her that I would wait till evening, just in case he was working.

At 5 pm, I thought it would be a good time to call Edward. It took him a few minutes to answer the phone, but eventually he did. "Edward, we need to talk." He then asked me if we could meet at the shop at 9, after Bella went to work. Of course I agreed and told him I would see him in the morning.

As soon as I hung up with Edward, I told Jessica the plan to meet Edward at the shop in the morning. "Jacob, I will do whatever I have to do in order to help Bella." "I know you will Jessica." "Jacob, I love you." "And I love you Jessica."

**EPOV**

After Bella left for work I got ready and headed out the door to meet Jacob. From the sound of Jacob's voice, he was not happy which made me worry.

I arrived at the shop and was greeted by Rosalie and Jessica. I wasn't sure why but Jessica had a very sympathetic look on her face.

I knocked on the office door and Jacob told me to come in. I could tell from the look on his face that it was not good news.

Jacob told me that everything was done by Tanya's cousin, James. He was the one, with Tanya's help, who took the things from my locker. Tanya had James prank call Bella and leave her the note on her car.

"Edward, she is nuts man." "She believes that you are in love with her, and Bella is in the way of you realizing this."

"I should have listened to Bella." "She kept on saying that Tanya was involved, but I did not believe her." How could I not have believed Bella. This is all my fault.

Jacob asked me what I was going to do. I told him that I was thinking of heading over to talk with Charlie. He agreed that this was a good idea and told me that both Jessica and himself would be willing to testify if needed.

I thanked him and then left the shop. I was planning on meeting Bella for lunch, but it was still early so I headed to the police station.

To say that Charlie was mad was definitely an understatement. He suggested that I go to the hospital and see if the stealing of things was enough to fire Tanya,. He was then going to check on this James person and see what can be done about what he did. At least they could get a restraining order against him and possibly Tanya as well.

I am not sure if they could fire Tanya, but I was going to find out. I called my dad and filled him in with all the information and he told me to come in early so that we could go to the chief. We planned on meeting at 6 since I had to be at work for 7.

I arrived a little early for my lunch date with Bella so that I could talk to Emmett. Not knowing what Tanya or James had up their sleeves, I needed Emmett to keep an eye on Bella. Of course he totally agreed.

Bella and I had a wonderful time together. I did not want to stress her out, so I decided to wait till after I talked to the chief before I told Bella anything.

I was definitely going to share everything with her, but I wanted to do it in our home not while she was at work.

Bella was going to be working later than usual, so we would not see each other until after I got home tomorrow morning. Hopefully I would make it home before she left for work.

I kissed Bella and decided to head over to my parent's house to talk with my mom and Alice. I wanted them to be aware of the things that was going on in case Bella needed them at anytime while I was at work. I spent a few hours with them and then went home to rest before going into work.

I arrived at my dad's office and we talked a bit about the things that has been going on. He was very worried especially because of Bella pregnancy. With her high blood pressure being so high, she did not need any extra stress on her.

We went down to the chief and told him everything about Tanya and how she has involved James. Of course he was not happy. He looked in Tanya's file and it looked like she already had a write up from another incident, so he was pretty sure that he could let her go without any problems.

I was relieved to hear this. I called Charlie to see if he worked out the restraining order for James and Tanya and he said that it was all set. I told him that Tanya was going to be getting fired and that she was sure to be blaming Bella.

Tanya had the whole week off of work due to vacation, so she would not know about her termination until next week. This would give me time to make sure that someone would be with Bella at all times until I know that she was safe.

After I met with the chief, I went to work and of course all I could do was think of Bella. I could not wait until I could be home with her so I could tell her everything that has happened. I have off tomorrow so we would talk for sure when she got home after work.

I got home just in time to give Bella a good bye kiss before she headed to work. I then went to sleep and slept for most of the day.

I got up and decided to order dinner for Bella and I from her favorite place. We ate dinner and than I asked Bella if we could talk. She looked worried, and I wanted to tell her right then that she had nothing to worry about but I was not sure if that was true.

I sat her down and started to apologize to her. "Bella, I am so sorry that I did not believe you." She looked alittle confused so I went on to tell her everything that Jacob told me. "You met with Jacob?" "Yes Bella I did." "And you two did not fight?" I chuckled alittle and said "no, sweetie, we did not fight."

I continued to tell Bella about meeting with the chief and what was going to happen with Tanya. Bella than started to cry. "Love, are you okay?" "Don't be scared." "Everything is going to be okay." "Edward, I can't believe Tanya is going to be fired." "I kind of feel bad for her." "I mean I understand why she is going to be fired, but I feel bad that it is all because of me."

Bella is one of the most non selfish person I know. After everything I told her, she was more concerned over Tanya loosing her job than anything else. I just looked at her and told her how much I loved her.

After reassuring her that it was not her fault, I told her that I also had to go to Charlie about it all. She was not too happy with me but said she understood. I gave her a copy of the restraining order Charlie gave me and asked her to make sure she kept it on her at all times. I did not want to worry Bella, but when Tanya finds out she is fired she is going to be upset and I wanted to make sure Bella was protected.

After we talked about everything I asked Bella if she wanted me to draw her a bath. She said yes and than we went to the bathroom and I got everything ready for her relaxation time.

After her bath, Bella fell asleep in my arms and before I knew it sleep took over me as well.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and before I knew it Monday was here and it was the day Tanya was going to be fired. The chief came me the day off, which my dad that was a good idea. Bella also decided to take the day off so we could spend some time together.

We spent all morning in bed just enjoying each other's body. After the morning I asked Bella if she wanted to go to Port Angeles. "We could go see a movie and than dinner if you want?" "Doctor Cullen, are you asking me on date?" "Well yes I am." "Then I say lets go."

We had such a good time away. It was so nice to just take time for the two of us. I did notice though that by the time we were done with dinner, Bella's poor feet were pretty swollen so I took her right home and told her to go to bed.

After Bella was asleep I decided to call my dad to see how things went at the hospital. My dad told me that things actually went well. Tanya didn't put up much of a fight just left without saying a word. I could not believe what I was hearing. I was sure Tanya was going to throw a fit. It was not like her to just give up so easy.

I hung up with my dad and called Jacob to see if Jessica had heard from Tanya. He told me that she had been over at their house most of the evening crying about what happened. She was of course blaming Bella, but Jessica tried to tell her that it was her own fault.

Before hanging up I asked Jacob if he thought Tanya was going to do anything to Bella. He told me that it didn't sound like it, but would let me know if he heard anything. I thanked him and then went to join Bella in bed for the night.

The next morning we both woke up and I knew that Bella would be happy to hear that things seem to have gone well with the whole Tanya situation. After getting ready and having breakfast with Bella, I left for work. I have to admit that I was still alittle nervous to leave Bella's side, but after hearing from my dad and Jacob, I knew that Bella should be fine.

I went to work and things were fine. Noone said anything about the whole Tanya thing, which I was glad for. Things went so well that before I knew it I was in my car heading home to my beautiful fiance. I got home and could tell that Bella had a good day as well and I was hoping that I would benefit from this tonight.

Of course Bella had the same idea in mind. We definitely had something to celebrate and we spent the whole night in each other's arms.

The rest of the week was pretty much spent the same way. Each night Bella and I spent time celebrating our love for each other. I was definitely the luckiest man alive.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have to say that I am happy with what happened to Tanya. She deserved to get fired. Now she is taking things pretty good, but she will have one more appearance in the next chapter.**

**I am not sure if this chapter was the best with the way it flowed, but I tried. **

**There is probably going to be two more chapters left followed by the epilogue. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought…. Good or bad!!!!!! Reviews give me the encouragement to write more and I promise that the next chapter will be the start of the baby coming!**

**R and R please. I will love to go up to 90 so I hit my goal of 100 before I finish the story!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 25

**Okay I should be alittle sad at all of you who did not review….come on only two last chapter. I thought more would be alittle more happy with Tanya getting caught, but I guess not. The one reason I am not crying(tear) too much is because I didn't like the way the last chapter turned out myself, but at least I thought I would have had 5 or 6. **

**Well maybe I will get more with this chapter. I hope I make this chapter better then the last. **

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it has been a month since Tanya got fired. I was not sure how she was going to react, but I have to say she has left us pretty much alone.

Angela told us that she got a job at some doctor's office in Port Angeles. She seems to have moved on which makes me happy.

Things with my pregnancy are okay. My blood pressure is still high at times and my feet still become swollen if I am on them too long. I also have been having things called Braxton Hicks the last few days, but Carlisle assured me that I was okay but needed to take things easier since I was now in my seventh month.

Edward and I were doing great. I can't believe that in 5 months I will be Mrs. Cullen. Alice and Rosalie have been doing all the planning for the wedding. It told them I didn't care what they did as long as it wasn't too big. Of course, I know that what is big to me will be small in Alice's eyes.

Work was going good as well. Emmett and I finished up a huge project at the bank and I think our boss was most definitely impressed.

The one thing that has really been a big change this past month is the relationship Edward and I have developed with Jacob and Jessica. We are not best friends, but we have invited them to hang out with the whole gang a few times. I never thought I would see the day that Jacob and Edward became friends, but I can definitely see it happening now.

I am just about 30 weeks pregnant and I have another appointment with Carlisle. Edward is working the night shift the next few weeks so he is going with me.

The nurse took my vitals and my weight and of course my blood pressure was high. I gained a few pounds, but not too much. Carlisle came in and asked how I was doing. "I am stilling having some of those Braxton Hicks, but they go away after I lay down and rest." Carlisle didn't look to happy with what I said and neither did Edward. "Bella, I want to make sure you are not starting to go into labor, so I need to exam you." This was not always comfortable for me, knowing that Carlisle is going to be my father in law in a few months. After the nurse came in for the exam, Carlisle started and I was relieved to hear that I had not started to dilate.

"Bella, I know you are not going to like this, but I think I need to put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." I can't believe this. Why is this happening? I tried to hold back the tears, but I didn't do a good job. Edward looked at me and told me that everything was going to be okay. "Love, it is going to be okay." "It is only for about 2 months and before you know it Olivia will be here." I knew Edward was right and Carlisle would not be having me do this if it wasn't what was best for our daughter and for me.

We left the office and Edward was going to take me home and get me settled before he had to go to work. At least with Edward working the night shift the next 2 weeks he would be home during the day.

We were just getting off the elevator when I saw her. Tanya was standing right in front of us. What was she doing here? In her flirtatious tone she said, "hello, Dr. Cullen." "Hello Tanya, what brings you here." "Oh I just have a doctor's appointment." Tanya did not look at me once. Her whole attention was directly at Edward. Boy did she make me want to spit.

"Well Tanya, if you will excuse us I need to get my fiance home to rest." "Well I hope I see you around soon Edward." And then she had the nerve to try and give him a hug, but Edward pushed her away. Who does she think she is? Was not loosing her job enough for her? Did she not see that Edward and I were happily in love?

The rest of the way to the car I did not say a word. I was trying to not cry, but my hormones were getting the best of me. "Bella, sweetie, please don't let her bother you." "You know that I love you and only you right?" I looked at Edward and I just hugged him. I knew there was nothing to worry about with Tanya. I trusted Edward and I know he loves me and our daughter.

"Edward, it has just been an emotional day and I think I need to just go home and lay down." "Yes, love I think that would be a great idea." As we were going home I decided to call my mom to let her know what Carlisle told me at my appointment. She assured me that she would come over a few times a week to sit with me while Edward worked and I thanked her and then called my boss to let him know that I would not be coming in until after the baby was born. He took it better than I thought he would and told me not to worry about my job because it would be here when I was ready to come back. Wow that made me feel better. I can't afford to loose this job and that was one thing I worried about.

When we got home, Edward told me to go rest and he would call Alice and Rosalie to let them know what was going on. I thanked him and kissed him and went right to bed. I am not sure how long I slept, but when I woke up Edward was gone and Esme and Alice was at the house with dinner ready for me.

"Oh you guys shouldn't have done this." "Thank you so much." Esme looked at me and said, "well you better get use to this, because you are on complete bed rest and we will be the ones taking care of you." To say that I was lucky was an understatement. Not only did I have a man who loved me, but I had a new family who also loved me and was here to take care of me.

While I was sleeping, Edward had made arrangements for me to be taken care of while he was at work. Between my mom, his family. Rosalie and Angela I would never want for company. I even think I saw Jessica's name on the schedule that Alice had made up. Maybe the next 2 months were not going to be that bad.

Esme and Alice stayed with me until I was ready to call it a night. I thanked them and then they left. Before I turned off the light I decided to text Edward. I know he doesn't check it while he was working, but I thought he might get it when he took a break.

_Thank you for all the planning you and Alice did for me for the next 2 months. I _

_love you and will see you in the morning. - B_

After I was done with my text message, I closed my eyes and I was out right away. I woke up the next morning and Edward's arms were wrapped around me. I was definitely in heaven. I could lay like this forever.

**(We are going to move quickly through the next three weeks.)**

The first week was not too bad. Edward worked the night shift, so someone only came over after he left for work. I felt bad though because I don't think Edward was getting enough sleep. I tried to get him to sleep during the day, but he seemed he only slept when I napped.

The second week I put my foot down and asked my mom to come over during the day so Edward could get more sleep. He tried to fight me with this, but I eventually won and he spent most of the day sleeping. My nights were filled with being pampered by Alice and Rosalie. I never got so many manicures and pedicures in my whole life. We also watched a lot of movies. I didn't know we had so many, but thank God we do. The other thing I have not been giving much of a choice with was shopping on line. Since Alice could not drag me out to the stores, she has been torturing me with on line shopping.

I have to admit that I was very grateful for all of my family and friends. The last two weeks have been going by fast because of all of them.

By the third week, Edward was back to mornings. I know he hated leaving me, but with him on mornings we would beable to spend all night together. I never seem to rest good at night when Edward was not in bed with me. On Wednesday, Jessica had come over to hang with me while Edward was working. It was alittle weird the first time she came over, but this was the second time so it wasn't so bad. We talked about the shop and how business had picked up. We talked alittle bit about our family and then she started to apologize for what happened with Tanya. "Jessica, you did nothing wrong, please don't apologize." "If I knew it was you she was talking about, I would have said something to Jacob." I knew she felt like it was her fault, but Tanya is the crazy one not her.

Edward got home and then Jessica left. We had dinner and I could tell that Edward was not telling me something. "Edward, what is wrong?" "It is nothing sweetie." I knew he was holding back on me. I am sure it was because he didn't want me to get upset, but what he didn't realize is I was getting upset because he was not talking. "Edward, please tell me what is bothering you." He hesitated, but then started to tell me about his day at work.

"Tanya was at the hospital again." "She had another doctor's appointment and stopped by to have lunch with Angela." "She tried to talk to me but I ignored her." I guess it was too good for me to think that Tanya would stay out of the picture. At least though she was leaving me alone and not harassing me anymore. The thought of her even talking to Edward made me mad, but there was really nothing I could do.

I told Edward that I was not upset for what happened today. I reminded him that I trust him and then I kissed him and said "I love you." "Bella, I love you too." Carlisle told Edward and I that we needed to avoid having sex. He was worried that intercourse would put me into early labor with all the braxton hicks I was having.

I looked at Edward and I just wanted to make love to him so bad. It has been almost three weeks since we have been intimate with each other and I know we both were frustrated.

After we both told each other we loved one another we started kissing again. I then started kissing Edward down his neck and then back up to his ear. "Bella, you need to stop." "We can't do this." "Edward, your dad only said we could not have sex." "He did not say we couldn't please each other in other ways." At first I was not sure if Edward understood what I was wanting, but after a few more kisses that I placed on his ear and neck he started to get the idea. We spent the next few hours just enjoying each other's body in ways that would not go against doctor's orders.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and it was finally Saturday. Edward actually had the whole weekend off. I can't remember the last time he had two days off in a row. I have been spending so much time with everyone that these two days I just wanted it to be Edward and I. I think he wanted the same thing because there was no complaints coming from him about my suggestion of it just being the two of us.

Edward went back to work on Monday and Alice came over to sit with me. I was still sleeping when Alice got to the house, but woke up shortly after with some major pain in my stomach. Thinking it was just braxton hicks again, I didn't say anything to Alice. I had breakfast and then again the pain came. Alice noticed that something was wrong. "Bella, are you okay?" "Alice I don't know." "I thought maybe it was just those braxton hicks again, but they are not going away and are coming more often."

Alice didn't waste anytime. She picked up the phone and called Carlisle and he said for me to come immediately to the office. We tried to call Edward on the way, but of course he didn't answer. I told Alice that we would stop by the ER after we saw Carlisle and she agreed.

I had some more pain on the way to the doctors, and they seemed to be getting a lot stronger. I was just about 32 weeks, so I did not think I was going into labor. "Alice, I am scared." "Bella, it is going to be okay." My dad is a great doctor and he will not let anything happen to you or Olivia." I knew Alice was right so I tried to relax and thought of other things besides the pain I was having.

When we got to the office, Carlisle came out and took me right back. I experienced another pain while in the room and Carlisle called the nurse. "Please let the maternity ward know that we are admitting Bella right away and please call down to the ER to give Edward the message to meet us there."

Now I was really scared. What was going on? "Carlisle, what is wrong?" "Bella, I need to do an exam because I think you are going into labor." "I need you to relax and take a deep breath." Carlisle was right. I was dilated 3 centimeters. I was definitely in labor.

The nurse came in and told Carlisle that they were ready for me down at the maternity ward, but that she was not able to get through to Edward. "I need Edward." There was no way I could do this without him. Carlisle told me that Alice could take me down to the ER to get Edward, but then I needed to go straight to the maternity floor. He had to wrap up with a patience, but would be there in plenty of time. I still had a while to go, so there was time before he would be needed.

On the way down to the ER, my mind was racing with different thoughts. I can't believe it. I was going to be a mother in just a few hours. What if it is too early? Will she be okay? I was scared and excited at the same time.

We were just about to the ER when I saw Tanya standing there in front of Edward. It looked like he was fighting with her, but then my eyes started to deceive me because it started to look like Tanya had just kissed Edward. I can't believe that skank. I was just about to say something when Alice started yelling, "you little witch." She went right up to Tanya and slapped her across the face. Right then I had a major contraction that came on. "Edward." Oh this one hurt so bad. Edward came over to me and asked if I was okay. Alice told him that I was in labor and that we needed to go to the maternity ward.

As the contraction ended we made our way to meet Carlisle. All the way up the elevator, Edward tried to apologize, but I told him "not now." I was in too much pain to discuss what had just happened.

**EPOV**

The last three weeks have not been as bad as I thought they would be. When my dad told Bella she would have to go on bed rest I thought she would throw a fit, but she obviously trusts my dad's opinion.

I made it a point to have people with Bella while I was at work so she would not have to do anything. Even Jessica volunteered to take a couple days, which said a lot. The first two weeks I worked the night shift, which meant that I was the one who would be with Bella during the day. She tried to get me to rest, but I only sleep when she was napping. After the first week of being a grump, Bella had her mom come over so that I was sleep during the day.

This past week I went back to mornings, which I was grateful for. I hated not having Bella in my arms at night.

Things at work have been okay, except that Tanya has been around a few times. She is not allowed in the ER, but she still comes in for doctor appointments. The first time we saw her was the day Bella was put on bed rest. Tanya tried to be all flirty with me, but I put a stop to it immediately. I could tell it bothered Bella, but instead of talking about it, she went right home to bed.

The other time I saw her was in the cafeteria. She supposedly had another doctor's appointment and was having lunch with Angela. I completely ignored her once again. I went home that night thinking that I was not even going to bring it up, but I could not hide anything from Bella. She could tell something was wrong and did not give up until I told her.

Bella told me that she was not upset with me and that she totally trusted me and I knew she truly did. I had Saturday and Sunday off and Bella and I spent the whole two days just the two of us. We spent every minute of those two days just enjoying each other in so many ways I never thought possible. Carlisle told Bella and I that we needed to avoid having intercourse, but he did not say we couldn't play around.

It was now Monday and Bella was 32 weeks. Only 7 to 8 weeks left and then Olivia would be here and we would be parents. All morning I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and our unborn child.

I was on my way back to the ER thinking of what Bella and Alice was doing when I ran into, none the less, Tanya. What the heck is she doing here again? "Another doctor's appointment Tanya?" "As a matter of fact Edward yes."

I tried to walk away from her, but it didn't work. Tanya pressed her lips to mine and tried to kiss me. As I was pulling a way I heard none other than my sister yelling. "You little witch." She then slapped Tanya across the face. I could not believe it. What is Alice doing here. I then heard someone scream my name. "Edward." There was Bella and she was holding her stomach. I ran right up to her and asked if she was okay.

Alice told me that Bella was in labor and from the looks of it, she was definitely having a very painful contraction. We waited for the contraction to end and then made our way up to meet my dad on the maternity floor.

As we got into the elevator I tried to apologize to Bella. "Bella, I did not kiss her, she was the one doing the kissing." "Please forgive me." The only thing Bella said to me was "not now." Did that mean she believed me or was she mad at me?

**AUTHORS NOTE: One more chapter left followed by the epilogue. Now I am hoping that I get more than 2 reviews. I know I am not the best writer, but I think I can at least get 6 so I am at 90 and will be able to hit 100.**

**Please R and R**


	25. Chapter 26

**WOW U ALL HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **

**Here is the final chapter before the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. **

**I am getting ready to write a new story as soon as this one is over. I have two in mind and just need to figure out which one to do. I have one called the Cullen Bunch which is a Edward and Bella story and one called Picking Up the Pieces, which is an Emmett and Bella one. Let me know which one you think you would like me to do first. **

**Well thanks again for all your support and hope you like this chapter. **

**I don't own anything Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 26**

**BPOV**

_Previously _

_All the way up the elevator, Edward tried to apologize, but I told him "not now." I was in too much pain to discuss what had just happened. _

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella, please just let me explain." "I love you sweetie." What part of not now did Edward not understand? I didn't mean to come across like a witch, but the contractions were not letting up at all. If anything they were getting worse.

"Edward, what part of not now do you not understand?" "I am in the middle of having a very painful contraction, so I am sorry if I don't feel like talking about Tanya." I am not sure if the tears that were now falling down my face was from the pain of the contraction or from what Tanya did.

I think Edward finally got the hint, because he didn't say anything else about the Tanya thing. Instead he just came over and started rubbing my back to help keep me calm.

As the elevator door opened, I saw Carlisle right in front of us. "What took you guys so long?" Knowing that I would not want to answer, Alice just said, "don't ask." Carlisle led us to a room and then a nurse came to get me set up with the baby monitor. As I was getting situated another contraction came on. This one was really bad.

The nurse looked at me and said, "Bella, you need to remember to breath in and out, very slowly." I know she was just trying to help, but I was not in the mood to hear her nice little soft voice. I think Edward could tell I was not happy with nurse, so he just started rubbing my back and caressing my hand.

I have to say that even though I was not happy with what happened between Edward, what he was doing was making me feel alittle better. "Thanks Edward." "I think that one is over now."

Once I was comfortable in the bed and had the monitor all set up, Carlisle came back in to check on me. "Bella, I need to do another exam to see if you have dilated anymore since being in the office." Edward once again starting rubbing my hand, and I just looked him in his eyes to keep my mind off of the pain I was experiencing. As I was looking at him he mouthed the words I needed to hear. "I love you Bella." I knew that Edward did love me and that it was Tanya who kissed him. Keeping my eyes directly on Edward I whispered back to him, "I love you too." He then kissed my forehead and we both looked at Carlisle to hear if I was making any progress.

"Well Bella you are now 4 centimeters and I think I am going to break your water." "This should help speed things up alittle for you." Before leaving Carlisle asked one more question, "Bella, do you want any medication?" I knew he was talking about an epidural. Did I want to have one? Edward and I never really talked about this so I was not sure what I should do. I think Carlisle could tell I was not sure so he just told us to talk it over with each other and let him know. I still had a while to go before I needed to make a final decision.

Once Carlisle left the room, Alice said she was going to go call everyone to let them now I was having the baby. I thanked her for everything she has done and then she left.

I looked at Edward and I could tell he was feeling sorry for what happened. I was not really wanting to talk about Tanya, but I needed to let him know that I was not mad at me, but at the situation. We needed to get past this before Olivia was born.

"Edward, I want to let you know….". And that is how far I got before another contraction came. Right away he tried to relax and have me breath in and out. After several long minutes, the contraction was over and I tried to talk again.

"Edward, I want to let you know that I am not mad at you." "I am upset with the situation and with Tanya, but I know you did not kiss her." "I just wish she would leave you alone." Edward took my hand and said, "Bella, I love you so much." "I don't know how, but some how I am going to get Tanya to leave us alone." "I am so sorry you saw that, but please know I would never ever kiss another woman." "You are the only woman I want to and ever will kiss." "You are my life."

Right then he kissed me and for just a second I felt wonderful. I was sitting here in the hospital getting ready to have a baby with the most amazing guy in the world. Now don't get me wrong, emotional I would continue to feel wonderful, but the pain that came with the next contraction was not so wonderful. As the next contraction came, the tears started to come right along. These contractions were getting worse and I was not sure how much longer I could take them. Edward tried to keep me calm with the breathing, but it was not helping.

"Bella, if you want to get an epidural it is okay." "Are you sure Edward it won't hurt the baby?" "Bella, sweetie, it will be just fine." "A lot of woman get an epidural and if you want one it is fine with me." With that being said, I hit the nurse button and told her I was ready for an epidural.

Not ten minutes later, Carlisle was back with another doctor who was going to give me the epidural. Boy was I feeling a lot better. I was still able to feel the contractions some, but it was nothing compared to what it was before the epidural. Edward looked at me and I could tell he was more relaxed now. Carlisle did a quick exam and I had already went from 4 to 6 centimeters. He told me that I was progressing very nicely and that he would be back soon.

As Carlisle was leaving, Renee, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice came in. "Oh Bella, are you okay?" "Yes mom I am fine." "Are you sure Bella?" "Alice told us what happened with Tanya." "Everyone, I promise you that everything is okay." "Please don't worry." Esme looked at me and said, "Bella, you know we just love you and are worried." I have to say that I was so lucky to be having such a wonderful woman to have as a mother in law After a few more contraction, everyone but Edward left.

"Bella, you look tired." "Why don't you try and rest alittle." I knew he was right and I tried to close my eyes. Thirty minutes later, I was woken up and my contractions were so strong that the epidural was not helping much at all. "Edward, it hurts." I tried not to cry, but the pain was so bad. Edward took me in his arms and rubbed my back and tried to get me to breath nice and slow. He sure did have the magic touch.

After a few more very strong contractions, Carlisle came back in to check on my progress. "Bella, only a few more to go." "You are now 8 centimeters so it could be anytime now." Carlisle left the room to go tell everyone that I was soon going to start pushing and get things ready for the baby to come.

"Edward, I can't believe that this is happening." "I know sweetie." "I can't believe that I am going to be a daddy really soon." "Edward, thank you." "For what Bella?" "For just being so wonderful and for making me so very happy." I tried to stop the tears from coming, but this was just so emotional.

With the next contraction, I felt different. "Edward, I feel like I need to push." "It's okay Bella, I will go get Carlisle." Edward ran out into the hallway and got Carlisle. "Well there is no turning back now Bella." "Are you ready dear?" "As ready as I am ever going to be Carlisle."

I think I pushed for about a half an hour before I heard Carlisle say, "just one more Bella." With the last push I could hear her. Our daughter, Olivia Alexsandra, was here in my arms. I looked at Edward and he had the biggest smile on his face along with a few tears rolling down his face.

I handed Olivia over to Edward and he took her to the warmer to get weighed and measured. I knew she was going to small, so I was not too worried. Edward came back over to my side as the nurse took care of Olivia. I still could not believe that I was finally a mother.

Edward looked at me, took my hand and said, "I love you Isabella Swan." "I love you Edward Cullen." As Edward was giving me a sweet soft kiss, the nurse asked us if we wanted to know how much Olivia weighed. "I am pleased to say that she weighs 4lbs and 8 ounces and is 18 inches long." Oh my little peanut. "Can I hold her?" "Of course you can sweetie." With that the nurse brought Olivia over to me and placed her in my arms.

Edward joined me on the bed and put his hand around me and the two of us just looked at our little girl and just smiled. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She had my nose, but seemed to have most of Edward's facial features.

A few minutes later, our family and friends started to come in. Everyone was so happy and kept on saying how beautiful she was. After everyone got a chance to hold Olivia, Carlisle came in and said that I needed my rest. With that everyone but Edward left. He was going to stay all night with me.

When we were alone, I looked at him and just started crying. "Bella, love, what is wrong?" "Edward, I am just so happy." "I can't believe that she is finally here and that we are now a family." "Bella, I love you and Olivia more than anything." "Edward, I love you too."

I yawned a few times and Edward insisted that I rest. He took Olivia in his arms and I fell right to sleep.

**EPOV**

I sat there with Olivia in my arms and could not start smiling. I was holding my daughter. I still can't believe that I was a daddy now. As I rocked Olivia to sleep I couldn't get over how lucky I was.

I had the most beautiful daughter and was going to be marrying the most amazing woman in the world. What more could a man ask for?

I stayed in the chair rocking Olivia for most of the night. I knew I should have tried to sleep, but since I had the next few days off I knew I could sleep later.

As I sat looking at my daughter I started to think about what I was going to do about the Tanya situation. I needed to stop this once and for all. Not just for myself, but for Bella and now Olivia.

I knew I was not going to like what I needed to do, but I had no choice. It was time that I stood up to Tanya once and for all. Eventually I had the plan all set in my mind and so I decided to close my eyes and rest for a while.

I am not sure how long I was asleep, but it was definitely morning. I woke up to Bella feeding Olivia. Bella was so beautiful and watching her feed our daughter was breathtaking.

I looked at Bella and told her how much I loved her. She of course told me that she loved me back. As we were sitting there looking at our daughter, I tried not to yawn. I was more tired then I thought I was. I know I slept alittle bit, but I guess it was not enough.

"Edward, why don't you go home and get some sleep." "I am sure my family and your family will be coming soon to visit, so you should go home and try to rest." I idea of leaving Bella and Olivia didn't make me happy, but I knew Bella was right. I needed to get some sleep, but I also had something else to do before I could rest.

I didn't argue with her. "Okay Bella, I will go home and rest for a while." "I will be back soon." "Call me if you need me for anything." "Edward, we will be fine." "Now go."

As I got into my car I called Jacob to see if he knew Tanya's home address. I decided last night that I had to take care of the situation with Tanya once and for all. Jacob gave me her address and asked if he wanted him to go with me. I thanked him, but said this was something I needed to do myself. Before hanging up he said, "congratulations Edward." I knew that was not easy for him to say. "Jacob, thanks." We hung up and I made my way over to Tanya's house.

I was hoping that she was not working this morning. I needed to get this over with before Bella was out of the hospital. I pulled up to her apartment and saw her car there. Well here it goes.

I got out of my car and before I could knock on the door, Tanya opened it. "Oh, Edward, I knew you would someday change your mind." As I stood there I thought that maybe this was a mistake. What if Tanya got the wrong idea? No. I needed to tell her to her face once and for all how things were.

"Tanya, you are wrong.' "I am not here because I have changed my mind." "That will never happen." Tanya, I am here to tell her to leave Bella and I alone." "I love Bella and that will never change." "Edward, you don't mean that." Wow this woman is nuts. I was going to leave and just forget it, but for Bella and Olivia I needed to do this.

"Tanya, I need you to understand that nothing you do or say will stop me from loving Bella." "She is the person I am going to marry and the mother of my child." "She is my world, my everything." "You need to stop this." "Please leave us alone Tanya."

I felt alittle bad seeing Tanya cry, but I knew she needed to hear what I said. "Tanya, I don't want to involve the police anymore and I don't want to have you banned from the hospital, but if you don't leave us alone then you give me no choice." After a few minutes of silence and Tanya crying some more, she finally spoke.

"Edward, I am sorry." "I just saw the way you loved Bella and I just wanted that too." "I never meant for it to get carried out of hand as much as it did." "I am sorry." I was not too sure if I believed what was coming out of Tanya's mouth. This could all be just some kind of trick.

However, the next thing she said made me feel like maybe she was telling the truth. "Edward, please know that I will not bother you or Bella anymore." "I thin I am going to move to Port Angeles closer to my job." "I am sorry again and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for what I did to both you and Bella." "And by the way, congratulations."

I did not know what to say at that point. I was so happy to hear that Tanya was moving out of town. I did not want to ask if she was going to change doctors but I was thinking that maybe she was. I thanked her for making this decision to leave than left.

As I was on my way home, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Olivia. My world was now complete.

I was able to get a few hours of sleep before I went back to the hospital. On my way to see Bella and Olivia, my phone rang and I noticed that it was Jacob. "Hey man, what's up?" "Edward, I am not sure what you said to Tanya, but I thought you would be interested in knowing that she just called Jessica and told her that she was moving out of town." "I thought you would be happy to hear that." I had my doubts that Tanya was telling me the truth about moving, but I guess she was being honest. I thanked Jacob for the heads up and asked him if he was going to be stopping by the hospital. "Jacob, I know it would mean a lot to Bella if you came by." I think he was shocked. "Are you sure Edward?" "I am more than sure Jacob." He told me that Jessica and him would be up later on that day and then we hung up.

I was so happy to see Bella and Olivia again. I know I was only gone for a few hours, but it seemed like I was gone forever. As I was sitting next to Bella with Olivia in my hands, Angela came in to visit and tell Bella the good news. "Tanya is leaving town." "Are you serious Angela?" "Yes Bella, she just called me and told me that she is moving to Port Angeles." I was so happy. Looking at Bella's face told me that she was just as happy to hear the news as I was. She didn't ask what brought on her decision to leave, and I know I was going to have to tell her about my visit to Tanya, but I did not think the hospital was the place for that talk.

My dad came in and told Bella and I that Olivia was going to need to stay at the hospital a few extra days for observation, but that Bella could stay with her. Olivia was breathing fine on her own but they wanted to make sure that there would be no other complications for her before we took her home.

It was Tuesday and I didn't have to go back to work until Thursday. My dad said that we should be able to take Olivia home by either Sunday or Monday. I know that Bella was alittle upset about this, but I told her that they are just doing what was best for Olivia.

The week went by fast and before we knew it we were taking Olivia home. I took the next two days off so I could help Bella for the first couple of days at home. Having both Bella and Olivia home made things complete. My life could not get any better than it is now. I have a beautiful and amazing woman who will soon become my wife and the most sweetest little baby girl. What more can a person ask for.

**BPOV**

Having Edward home for the first couple of days of bringing Olivia home was helpful. I was healing just fine from the delivery, but I was running very tired. Olivia was needing to be fed every three hours and since I was breastfeeding Edward couldn't help much with that. However, he did everything else. He always wanted to change her, and hold her and rock her to sleep. I always knew that he would be a great father, but seeing him in action made me grow to love him even more.

While Edward was home, he told me about his conversation with Tanya. At first I was alittle upset to think that he had gone over to her house, but then I realized that he did it for us. To say that we were happy that Tanya was going to be out of the picture was an understatement. Edward and I were both thrilled to know that she would have nothing to do with our lives anymore.

Before I knew it, Edward was back to work and it was just Olivia and I during the day. I have to say that I was extremely lucky because Olivia was a great baby. She hardly cried and slept a lot. My family and friends would stop by for a few hours during the day just to make sure that I was okay. I have to admit that I am one of the luckiest person. I not only have an amazing man who is going to become my husband and a beautiful daughter who I never thought I could love so much, but I have a wonderful support of family and friends. I don't think there is anything more a person could ask for.

I don't know how it happened, but before I knew it Olivia was a month old. She had gained a pound and a half and grew another inch as well. The doctor said she was doing great and had no concerns what so ever. I also had a check up with Carlisle and he said I was doing just fine. I would be able to return back to work in just a few weeks and I could go back to all my normal routines. When Carlisle said those words I took it that he was referring to being able to be intimate with Edward. It seems like it has been forever since Edward and I have touched each other besides kissing.

On my way home from my appointment, I called my mom and asked her if she would mind keeping Olivia for a few hours while Edward and I reconnected. Of course she did not have a problem. When I got home from dropping off Olivia to my mom I started to prepare dinner. I was making one of Edward's favorite so I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

I had dinner all set and then went to get ready. Alice had taken me shopping last weekend and I had bought an amazing dress with matching undergarments. Edward was going to be so shocked but not in a bad way of course. As I was just putting the finishing touches to our bedroom, Edward walked in. "Bella sweetie, where are you?" I walked down the hallway into the living room and when he saw me his eyes just filled with tears. "Oh Bella you look stunning." I was not sure why he was all teary, but I was not going to ask.

After asking about where Olivia was, Edward and I made our way to the dining room for dinner. When I asked Edward if he wanted dessert, he looked at me and just "and what would that be Bella love?" I knew then that both of us had the same idea. Edward and I enjoyed each other in ways that words could not express.

After we were done, Edward looked at me and I looked at him and we both just said "I love you." My mom dropped off Olivia shortly after and then our family was complete. Edward, Olivia and I. One big happy family. I couldn't ask for anything more.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this was technically the last chapter. There will be an epilogue that will look at Bella and Edwards wedding day. **

**Thank you all for your support with reading and reviewing my story. I am only 6 away from reaching my goal of 100 reviews. I hope that after this chapter that would happen. **

**Also please let me know which story would think I should do next. If you forgot the two look at the beginning again. **

**Thanks again and don't forget to R and R.**

**I also would like to take this time to recommend a great story. It is called The Fan and it is in my favorites. It is an awesome story and a fun one so far. You should all read it. **


	26. Epilogue

**Thank you all my readers who have stuck by me the whole story. I had a lot of fun writing this. I do plan on writing another story…maybe two at the same time. I will post a note when the first chapter goes up for the story. **

**I am not sure how the epilogue will turn out but I am going to try. **

**I don't own anything twilight. **

**Epilogue**

**SATURDAY AUGUST 21st**

**BPOV**

I can't believe today is the day. I am finally going to be come Mrs. Cullen.

As I stood in front of the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. Alice and Rosalie helped me pick out the perfect dress. It is simple, but very eloquent. It is a white strapless dress with just a small amount of design on the front and a train that is not too long. I have to admit that this dress was amazing and I could not thank Alice and Rosalie enough.

May hair was half up with curls in it and I had just enough make -up to add the finishing touch.

I had something old from my mom, something blue from Esme and Edward bought me the most beautiful new necklace. I guess I am ready.

As I was turning around from looking in the mirror, my dad was standing behind me with tears in his eyes. "Bella, you look amazing." My dad and I had a unique relationship. He is not one who shows his love for people openly. I also thought that my dad was disappointed in me for not marrying Jacob. "Bella, I know I have not told you, but I am happy for you." "Edward is a great man and I know he loves you very much." "I am proud to call him my son in law."

Of course my eyes were full of tears as I wrapped my arms around my dad and said "thank you." I never realized how much I needed to hear those words until now. "I love you dad." "And I love you Bella."

As my dad and I were still hugging, Alice came in and asked if I was ready. "I don't ever think I have been more ready for anything else in my whole life." My dad looked at me and said "well then lets go get you married sweetie."

As I watched Alice, Rosalie, and Angela walk down the aisle, my heart was racing. There right in front of me was my life, my love, the one who would complete me. I wanted to run down the aisle, but I knew I would trip if I did that. As I walked hand in hand with my dad, I saw family, friends, and even some people I didn't know. As I got to the front of the chapel I saw my mom, who was holding Olivia. I stood there for a brief second and just looked at our little girl. What a precious gift was she to Edward and I. I know she couldn't hear me or know what I was saying, but I mouthed to her "I love you my sweet daughter." My mom looked at me and then kissed Olivia and whispered to her, "that is from your mommy."

I took the last few steps with my dad to meet Edward. The minister then asked, "who gives this woman to be married?" My dad responded, "I do," and then kissed me and told me he loved me once again as he gently placed my hand towards Edward's.

I was finally standing hand in hand with Edward saying my vows of commitment and promise to him. This was the day I have been dreaming of, the day I would cherish for the rest of my life.

As Edward placed the ring on my finger and said the words _"_This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love," the tears just fell. He was committing himself to me and only me. I then did the same and presented him with his ring and the exact same promise and commitment.

The minister then looked at us and said, "In the name of God, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I didn't even give Edward a chance. I grabbed his face and gave him one of the most passionate kisses I could give in public. Of course everyone was chuckling, including the minister. I didn't want to stop, but I knew there would be more of that to come later.

The minister then finished the ceremony by saying these words:

"It is my distinct pleasure to be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I am finally Mrs. Cullen and I owe it to that night that fate intervened.

**EPOV**

I was getting alittle impatient. I was all ready and there was still an hour before the ceremony began. My mom brought Olivia to me which seemed to help the time pass by. Finally it was time to begin and I have to say that my heart was racing with excitement. I have never wanted something more than this. Bella is my life, my world. She completes me.

I watched very impatiently as my sister, Rosalie and Angela made their way down the aisle. Could they move any slower? Finally it was Bella's turn to walk down the aisle. As she took her first step, I was speechless. Bella looked absolutely amazing. The dress she had on was perfect. It was simple, but so stunning.

As she got closer to me, she stopped for a second to look at Olivia. What a precious gift our little girl was. I saw Bella then mouth to Olivia, I love you my sweet daughter." Bella was an amazing mother and that made me love her even more.

Bella then took her finally steps towards me and I couldn't wait to take her hands in mine. We said our vows and commitments to one another and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I know that men usually do not cry, but I was just so happy.

It was then time for the exchange of rings. I took Bella's hand and as I placed the ring on her finger I said these words, _"_This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." I was making a commitment to Bella to love her and only her forever. As tears were now flowing down both of our faces, Bella took my ring and made the said the same words of commitment to me. "This ring I give you in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

The minister then said the words that I have longed to hear all day. "In the name of God, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I was just about ready to take Bella in my arms when she grabbed me and just started to kiss me as passionately as she could for being in public. I heard everyone chuckling in the background, but I didn't care. I didn't want to stop, but I think we both knew that there would be more with that came from later.

The minister then finished the ceremony with the words I know both Bella and I couldn't wait to hear.

"It is my distinct pleasure to be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Finally Bella and I are married and I owe it to the night fate intervened.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I am so sad that this is it. However like I said I am going to begin to write a new story. If you want to let me know what you think which one I should pick I would appreciate it…..THE CULLEN BUNCH (Edward and Bella story) or PICKING UP THE PIECES (Emmett and Bella story)**

**Well I hope that I get at least one review so I can make that 100 mark for my goal. Thanks again to all who reviewed and added my story and me as their favorites. I will be starting a new story or maybe two and should have the first chapter up by Sunday. I will post a quick note on this story to let you know when I have it up but add me as an author alert!!!! **

**Okay please one last time…..,review …… please!!!!!!!**


	27. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that the first chapter of my new story should be up now. It is called THE CULLEN BUNCH. **

**See the summary below. Stop by and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: I am sure that you have all heard of the TV show "The Brady Bunch." Well what if we were to move forward to the 21****st**** century and call it The Cullen Bunch. Join me in the journey of Edward and Bella as they each raise their three children on their own, or possibly together.**


End file.
